PokeHigh
by Nerd Hotline
Summary: With her friends right beside her and pokeball in her hands, Cross knows she can beat them and throw away the pain of her past. He's back for her and this time, she isn't going to run away. She won't let her past become her future. Or end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So this is my what? Fifth fanfic? Maybe I should stop…**

**Cross: NO!**

**Me: Does someone like starring in a lemon?**

**Cross: -looks away-**

**Me: Well that's obvious. Anyways you guys! This is that high school fic I've held that mini contest on! Man there were a lot of people to choose from!**

**Cross: But she's too lazy to introduce them all so you're going to know them while the story progresses**

**Me: ENJOY!**

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep!

_'What's that noise?'_

Beep, beep, beep!

_'My alarm clock, why is it ringing?'_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_'OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!'_

Jumping out of bed, her reddish brown hair was slightly messed but a few strokes with her fingers and it was fine. She slipped on her black jeans and purple hoodie over her black V-neck shirt. Grabbing her white backpack with folders and a thin binder full of doodles she put on her purple shoes and locked the door behind her.

"Kyuubi Agility!" A Pokeball released her Ninetails and she got on its back. With such a speed increase, her Ninetails got them to their destination.

"Cross!" A girl with strawberry blond hair was waving.

"Skyala!" Cross waved back. She met up Skyala and the rest of her friends, Taylor, Tyron and Maikee at the front of the gate.

"Sorry…I'm…late!" She panted.

"No problem," Taylor told her, "you got here just in time!"

"And now we're going to be late, come on!" Tyron yelled at them, running ahead.

Cross returned her Ninetails back into it's Pokeball and ran to catch up with the rest.

Tyron, Cross and Taylor were in the same class and sat near each other. Skyala was a grade lower than them so she was in a different class.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

The class went by with Taylor and Tyron babbling about random things while Cross just stared outside and doodled whatever she felt like. It was nice outside, there was a small breeze that shook the leaves on the trees a bit but it still seemed relaxing. If only she could…"Excuse me miss!" The voice of their teacher boomed through the class and pointing at her.

"Were you paying any attention to what I just said?"

"Yes."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Well everyone was introducing themselves so you didn't really say anything," she said in a bored tone.

"Would you like detention miss?"

"First of all, 'miss' isn't my name nor will it ever be. It's Cross and no because detention wouldn't do me any good."

The teacher just stood there infuriated, and when back to roll call.

That morning went by fast and by the time they knew it, lunch had started and students were rushing to finally get out of classes.

"I can't believe school's already here!" Taylor whined.

"I can, I mean, I did nothing for the whole entire summer!" Tyler exclaimed.

"In other words…where should we eat lunch?"

"By the battlefield!" Cross suggested.

They headed to a battlefield that was allowed to students during lunch, after school, and for their classes. There was a protective barrier and certain distance they could go up until because of dangers. They sat on the warm wooden benches and looked at a match that had just come to an end, the victor, a boy in blue clothing, returned his Raticate.

"You could have done better you loser," he said to the Pokeball, "who else wants a fight?"

"I do," Cross simply said and made her way to the ground.

"A girl? Seriously? Fine then."

"Your Pokemon will never reach their full potential if you keep making them feel degraded."

"Ooh, you're another one of those losers that are all nice to Pokemon, well guess what _bitch_, they don't get any where without discipline!" He sent out a Victreebel.

Cross's smile faded and was replaced with a scowl, she sent out her Vaporeon.

"Hmph! You think you can win at a type disadvantage? Well think again!"

In the stands Taylor was a bit worried about Cross's situation, "don't worry about her," Tyler said, "she's beaten countless opponents despite being at a disadvantage, it's like her specialty."

"You mean one of them, she also makes combos that do a lot of damage to the opponent."

"So she's got things okay?" Taylor asked.

"Totally," Maikee replied, "hey Cross! If you don't get this I won't share my cookies with you!"

Cross looked back at her and shouted, "The cookies are a lie!" And turned her focus back to the battle, "you have the first move."

"Loser! Victreebel use Frenzy Plant!" Massive branches emerged from the ground and quickly crept to Vaporeon.

"Vap, Hydro Ice!"

"What the?"

A huge chunk of ice was heading right for Victreebel, a Hydro Pump frozen with an Ice Beam. It fainted right on the spot with Vaporeon completely unharmed.

Cross thanked her Pokemon and went up to the boy and said, "your personality reflects yourself as a trainer and your Pokemon. They pick up on whatever the people who raised them do." She went up to the Victreebel and it snarled at her, "you see? Your rude attitude rubbed off on it. But I know you can do better," she left the dumbfounded boy with a smile and Vap walking beside her.

"That was great!" Taylor shouted, "I didn't know you could do that."

"You never asked! Hey can you guys excuse me for a bit I just left something in my locker," the trio excused her but she didn't go to her locker. She went to the serene place she could see from her window seat.

It was empty like she wanted it to be. She released all her Pokemon and let them relax outside their balls. Everything was peaceful until Vap and her Jigglypuff, Puff, got up and left behind the bushes. "Hey you two! Wait up!" Cross recalled the rest of her Pokemon and followed Vap and Puff to where they went.

She found them conversing with an Umbreon, "Vap! Puff! Don't run off like that I got worried. Hi there Umbreon are you lost?"

The Umbreon looked at her with cautious eyes but after a while its gaze softened and let her pet him.

"You seem so familiar, I wonder why. Huh?" She looked around and around again, "do you know where Vap and Puff went?" The Umbreon nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

Up the stairs and behind a room no one was allowed to go, Cross saw her Vaporeon lying down, curled, and Puff just bouncing around.

"There you two are!" She looked up at a guy that was probably about a year older than her and about nine inches taller.

"Darkness where did you go?" He asked the Umbreon.

"I-I'm sorry I was just looking for my Vaporeon and my Jigglypuff and then I saw them with Umbreon and then they left and I had no idea and the next thing I knew I was here…are you new here? I haven't seen your face around before."

"I am."

"Oh, well anyways, class is about to start soon and-" She cut short when she saw the scythe shaped birthmark on his neck.

"_Brian_…"

"Excuse me? I don't even know you so how do you know my name? Especially if you haven't seen me before."

She punched his arm, not hard, and walked away, "and here I thought you wouldn't forget about me Bri-Bri," her Pokemon followed her out.

_'Bri-Bri? Why is that familiar?'_ He thought.

* * *

**Me: Done the first chapter!**

**Cross: Bri-Bri doesn't remember me? –tears-**

**Me: Oh he will, eventually so don't worry**

**Cross: Yay!**

**Me: So did you guys enjoy the first chapter?**

**Cross: It took her two freaking days to finish it -.-**

**Me: Hey! Not my fault I was trying to type and looking after kids that never stand let alone sit still. And you were busy flirting, making out and doing _other stuff_ with your boyfriend anyway**

**Cross: -major blush-**

**Me: I rest my case. Anyways, review if you'd like and please no flames or I'm gonna burn you :)**

**Cross: -from under the blanket- see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Second chap!**

**Cross: Once again, they can read and are fully aware of that**

**Me: Rude**

**Cross: I'm not rude, I'm Cross :)**

**Me: -sigh- really? Are you that childish?**

**Cross: You created me**

**Me: I guess you are then**

**Cross: She only owns me but I beg to differ**

**Me: Oh?**

**Cross: Mhm! I'm not an object that can be owned**

**Me: Well do you want to be with someone else?**

**Cross: Can I?**

**Me: You can but…then that means you won't be with Brian as much**

**Cross: NO!**

**Me: Young love, they've only known each other for a few days and are already inseparable**

**Cross: On with the story! ENJOY! This story is going to focus on a new character of ours**

**Me: Hey that's my-**

* * *

Saturday. A day where you can relax. But for some, it's just another day at hard work.

"Oof!" Books fell and scattered on the floor as a frantic AnnaLisa hurriedly tried to pick them up. She was sorting the books at the library she volunteers at and at the same time gets paid.

"Here," she looked up to see a girl with big brown eyes handing her one of the fallen books and she took it with hesitation.

"T-Thank you very much," and they proceeded to pick up the rest.

"Phew, you sure got a lot of books. Do you work here?"

"Um no I don't, I just volunteer," AnnaLisa replied.

"That's cool! I mean, at least you're doing something with your life. Me on the other hand, I just sit at my place and probably sleep," she held out her hand for AnnaLisa to shake, "I'm Cross, and you?"

"AnnaLisa," she smiled and shook her hand.

"Well I'll see you at school!" Cross waved and left the library.

_'She goes to my school? I never realized,'_ AnnaLisa thought as she finished her sorting.

It got close to closing time so the head librarian let me go early. Hm, it's only four-thirty so maybe I'll go to the park. It wasn't far to get there, only a few block away but I didn't mind.

It was nice and quiet here, so I pulled out a book and started digging my bookworm self into it. Things were good until a fight broke out a few feet away. I went after the group of people and squeezed by the cheering on lookers. I could only see purple and black on one side and black, silver and red on the other. I adjusted my glasses and could finally make out who was opposing who. There was Cross and a guy whom I've never met before. A boy, presumably who was going to judge, went to each of them and whispered something. He brought them to a nearby arena with the crowd, including me, right behind them.

"Alright!" The boy said, "this battle is going to be a three-on-three between Cross and Kain!" Hm…Kain is it? He seems strong, but then again, I've never seen Cross battle before. Well the match is going to begin.

**~Battle music! (No P.O.V.)~**

"Go Shadow!" Kain released his Dusknoir.

"Come on Vap!" And Cross released her Vaporeon.

The two were pumped and ready for battle.

"Vap Ice Beam," Cross ordered as her Vaporeon launched the attack.

"Break it with Fire Punch!" Dusknoir melted the Ice Beam and punched the water type. It didn't do match damage and Vaporeon was up in a flash.

"Send a Shadow Ball!" Kain said and ball made up of pure darkness and shadows flew across the field with great speed.

"Push it back with a blast of Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon did as it was ordered to and sent the Shadow Ball back hitting Dusknoir along with a bit of Hydro Pump.

"No!" Kain shouted, as it seemed that Vaporeon had 'melted' into the Hydro Pump and attacked Dusknoir with a powerful Bite, causing to faint right on the spot.

"Return Shadow, you did well," he returned his Pokeball and pulled out another one, "go Jade," and out came a Gardevoir.

Cross returned her Vaporeon, "thank you very much, now it's your turn, go Puff!"

"Jiggly!" It's big eyes wavered around for a bit before it puffed itself up, signalling that it was ready for battle.

"Jade use Magical Leaf!" Gardevoir lifted its arms and out came a bunch of glowing green leaves. Puff twirled to the left and easily dodged them.

"Jade Psychic!" A blue light surrounded the leaves and made their way to Jigglypuff. It was an unexpected move for Jigglypuff and suffered a great deal of damage.

"Now finish with Psychic!" The Jigglypuff was thrown hard against a nearby tree and fainted. Cross collected her Jigglypuff, "thank you Puff, for all that you've done. Now let's finish this Butter!"

"Free!" Her Butterfree squealed.

"It's time to beat this guy, ready?"

"Free!"

"Alright then, Silver Wind!" A beautiful yet strong wind that sparkled like silver was headed straight for Gardevoir.

"Jade! Use-!" But was caught off when Butterfree had launched a quick and successful Aerial Ace sending Gardevoir backwards. It struggled to stand but got knocked out with Silver Wind.

Kain returned his Gardevoir and sent out his last Pokemon, "Go Napalm!" he sent out his Magmortar.

Cross may be able to win at type disadvantages, but this was one she knew she couldn't beat. "I forfeit the match," she said to the judge. She called back her Butterfree and went to confront Kain, "thank you for the match," they shook hands and she left. The crowd was disappointed that the battle didn't finish, some had even said that Cross was a weakling. Although the word 'weak' enraged her, she knew that picking a fight was something she didn't feel like doing at the moment. She was headed on her way to the Pokemon Centre until she bumped into AnnaLisa.

"Ow..I'm so sorry AnnaLisa," Cross said apologetically.

"Cross that was amazing!"

"Really? I didn't think falling down was that cool," Cross told her.

AnnaLisa simply shook her head, "I meant about the fight! You're Pokemon were so graceful when that all happened are you a coordinator?"

Memories flooded back to Cross' mind, "nope sorry, I'm a battler."

"Oh," AnnaLisa said sadly.

"But if you want contest pointers and those things I guess I can help you.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay! But after four because that's when my volunteering is done at."

"That's fine! I'll meet you at the library tomorrow at four-thirty so be prepared."

They went their separated ways with AnnaLisa feeling like she just had just found a great friend.

* * *

**Me: Pant, pant!**

**Cross: Tired?**

**Me: Not really, just forming up- er I mean, thinking of ways to get you and Bri together. In and out of the story**

**Cross: ...**

**Me: You blush too much, you're going to end up like a tomato or something one day**

**Cross: I can't help it!**

**Me: Anyways, review if you'd like and please don't flame/flag**

**Cross: They hurt our self-esteem**

**Me: So thank you for reading this chapter!**

**Cross: Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I didn't leave you guys alone don't worry! I've just been busy with all those whatnots and yeah…so! I'm actually gonna be flying solo for a bit cause Cross is… busy… well anyways, here's the third chapter of the highschool fic!**

**And because I actually chose about 16 OC's I'm going to delete one of them (don't worry, it's the OC my friend came up with) and some of them will be shown later in the story. I hope you guys understand! So let's get on with the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey AnnaLisa! You ready to show me what you got?" Cross asked her.

"Yeah I am, let's go to that field over there," she pointed to a clearing where no one was in sight, and the two left.

"So who were you planning in using for your next appeal round and battle round?"

"Most likely my Phione and Mismagius." AnnaLisa replied.

"Alright then, a water and ghost type. Pretty good choices."

"Alright then, come on out Fefe and Charmie!" She threw two Pokeballs in the air and out came a Phione and Mismagius.

"Phi!"

"Mag!"

"Alright girls, this is Cross and she's going to help us train for when the next contest comes on or when you have to show your stuff!"

"So let's get to it right away. Show me what you can do for an appeal round," she walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting for the show to begin.

AnnaLisa nodded, "You're up Fefe! Use Charm!"

"Phi!" Mulitple hearts scattered around filling the air, and when they popped, the result was many sparkles falling to the ground.

"That was really cute and very sparkly, have you tried putting more than two moves together?" Cross asked.

"I've tried before but Fefe hasn't been doing so well on that," she looked down to the ground and so did her Phione.

"Well that's what I'm here for, what moves does Fefe have?"

"Charm, Whirlpool, Acid Armour, and Blizzard."

"Okay, well how about this, Fefe use Whirlpool and keep it above you," Cross ordered.

Fefe conjured up a big Whirlpool and kept it in place as she was told.

"Now freeze the top part with Blizzard."

The powerful Ice-type attack had now covered half of the Whirlpool leaving the bottom half and the inside still spinning.

"Now get in there and use Charm."

Fefe looked doubtful but still proceeded. She was now inside the frozen part of her attack, spinning around and using Charm. The imprisoned hearts shined even more with the ice's natural shimmer against the sun.

"But how is the ice going to go? It's not hot enough for it to melt," AnnaLisa asked Cross.

"I got that covered, Fefe come back down."

Fefe returned to the base of the Whirlpool and looked in confusion.

"Watch this," Cross said to AnnaLisa, "now remove that Whirlpool and don't move."

Fefe raised her arms up and the Whirlpool disappeared, but the left over ice and hearts were about to come down on her.

"Fefe!" AnnaLisa shouted and started to run to her Phione, but Cross stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? Fefe is going to get _hurt_!"

"No she won't just watch."

Everything came shattering down, ice broken into millions of pieces, reflecting light, and scattered as the hearts also broke into many sparkles.

"That was beautiful," AnnaLisa stared at her Phione, "how did you know Fefe wouldn't get hurt?"

"Simple, the circumference of a whirlpool is much larger at the top than at the base. And Fefe is very small so she wouldn't have gotten hurt anyway."  
"Wow…"  
"It's all in the matter of picturing and knowing your Pokemon's abilities and moves. Fefe has been trained very well and all she needs to learn is basically how to put two and two together."

"Thank you so much! But what about the battle portion?"

"Well you do know it's not just battling right?"

"It isn't?"

"Nope! Intercepting your opponents moves with your own can make them lose a bunch of points and also using your surroundings to your advantage."

"Then please show me!"

"Haha, don't worry I will! Come on out Puff!" Cross released her Jigglypuff who twirled and bowed, "hehe she takes after her mother."

"How adorable! It's your time Charmie!" And her Mismagius came onto the field.

"Puff!"  
"Mag!"

"Let's start it off with Magical Leaf Charmie!" Glowing green leaves shot out from Mismagius but Jigglypuff instantly twirled to avoid the attack.

"You didn't even command your Pokemon," AnnaLisa pointed out.

"No I didn't, but she knows right away what to do when an attack is coming at her."

"Alright then, Charmie use Hidden Power!" The attack again went directly at Jigglypuff who surprisingly just stood there, "not gonna dodge this time? Well too bad!"

"Nope, Puff use Hyper Voice!" A deafening burst of noise sent Mismagius's attack going back at it along with Jigglypuff's attack.

"Charmie!" AnnaLisa shouted as her Pokemon flew across the field and landed with a thud, "get up Charmie, I know you can do it!" Her encouragement was enough to get Mismagius float back up.

"Mis!"

"Nice job, Puff use Thunder!"

"Dodge!"

"You won't get away, Puff use Psychic!" A thin blue light surrounded Jigglypuff's Thunder and shot it right at Mismagius causing it to faint.

"Charmie! You did great, now return," the two girls put they're Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and sat down on a nearby bench.

"So how did your Jigglypuff know when to use Psychic on Thunder rather on my Mismagius?" AnnaLisa asked.

"Well let's just say Puff tends to do things by herself sometimes, but I guess she also knew that by using Thunder and Psychic together would increase the damage inflicted on the opponent. As a trainer, coordinator or whatever else, the trust that builds between you and your Pokemon makes it so that you can count on them even if you aren't there.

"So basically, you trust Jigglypuff enough that you let it do what it can on its own?"

"Exactly, all in all, trust is important and never forget that a Pokemon can't become themselves without it."

"Thanks again for helping me out, damn it's already this late, I have to get back home. See you tomorrow!" And with that, AnnaLisa left with her ruby red hair flowing behind her.

Cross looked up at the night sky from the top of a building, just thinking, _'I'm just going to keep on smiling, isn't that right Mama? Even they won't stop me, no matter what.' _She sighed and turned to head back to her place, until she stopped in her tracks. "What am I thinking?" She said to herself, "I got rid of them and they won't ever come back. I can't keep running forever…" She resumed going back.

**~The next day~**

Cross came to school the next day to find her friends huddled together, "what's going on guys?"

"Well I'll just tell you straight out, I'm moving," Taylor said.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well my stupid parents decided it was a great idea to tell me about three hours before I have to leave," she said in an angry tone.

"But shouldn't there be packing boxes at your house?" Tyron asked.

"I thought they were just boxes!"

The three of them sweat dropped, "well anyways," Skyala started, "we're definitely going to miss you and don't worry about us, because we should be worrying about you."

"Well it was great knowing you guys, I would give you my new number but once again they still didn't give it to me so I'm pretty much lost."  
"What about PSN?" Tyron wondered.

"I could but…they said the connection might not be able to support it!" She responded with a sad face.

They had a group hug before letting Taylor go and move far away, and possibly never really see her again.

**~Lunch time!~**

"Well that was unexpected," Maikee pointed out as they walked around the school.

"It was and well- stay here for a bit you guys!" Cross said and darted towards the library.

"I knew I'd find you here, wanna hang out?" Cross asked AnnaLisa.

The girl lifted the book she was reading to reveal her orange eyes behind glasses, "how did you know where to find me?"

"It's pretty simple, I figured you liked reading and so I decided to look for you," she said in a low tone, not wanting to disturb the others.

"Hmm, well I've already read this book a few times and it's starting to get boring. Why not?" She stood up from the couch and followed Cross out the door to her friends.

"Hey guys! This is AnnaLisa. AnnaLisa, Tyron is the one with the messy brown hair. Skyala has strawberry blond hair and Maikee is the one with brown hair and light brown highlights."

"I-It's very nice to meet you all," AnnaLisa said to them.

"So what main class are you in?" Maikee asked.

"Uhh, coordinator and breeder," she replied.

"Really? You take two? That's pretty cool," Skyala commented.

"What about you three?"

"Trainers!" They said in unison as AnnaLisa and Cross laughed.

"But you guys know I'm way better."

"Psh, you are not Tyron."

"Oh? And you think you're better Shorty?"

"Hmph! I'll take you on any day," Cross replied.

"Well, you two can battle each other later. First, the bell is gonna ring and second, we're in deep shit if we're late!" Maikee reminded them and proceeded to bring them to their lockers.

**~At the end of the day~**

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Skyala shouted and ran home as the rest of them went their separate ways.

* * *

**I finished this chapter! It took me a while because I had to go back and forth through the OCs until my friend decided I should just put them all on one doc, which I have done! School's starting and you know what that means? Less time to type up chapters! No! (insert sad face here). But I'm keeping to my promise to try as hard as I can! For you guys. So review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got to work on this chapter! Phew! Sorry you guys for the really late update and all…school (insert evil death glare) anyways! I'm so sorry please forgive me and I hope this chapter peaks your interests. ENJOY!**

**~Cross's P.O.V.~**

Everyday day. Every single freaking day, I see him. I can't believe he completely forgot about me, I mean, I know we weren't so close back then but he was my only friend besides my Eevee and Igglybuff. I don't want to keep bugging him about it, but it really hurts to know that the one person you thought would remember you doesn't.

-**Flashback-**

_"I'm leaving," he said with a stern voice._

_"Why? Why are you leaving me?"_

_He said nothing and left. My world fell apart, now, I would truly be alone. But that didn't stop me, I was already a year living on the streets but didn't let anyone know. With all the training I've done I decided to go on my own journey and find him. I won't let another person close to me slip right before my eye__s._

**-End of flashback-**

'Ring ring ring!'

I snapped out of my daily daydreaming in history and gathered up my books for next period. Tyron was waiting in front of my locker with some guy I've never met. I went up to them, "hey Tyron, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Mason. He just transferred today and I gave him a tour of the place."

"Hi," I extended my hand for him to shake, "I'm Cross, it's nice to meet you," he shook my hand with a smile. His green eyes were very pretty, almost mesmerizing, and went well with his short and spiky brown hair. I looked him up and down almost analyzing him, but that's what I do and I can't help it.

He was what he called a Pokemon Enthusiast, so I'm guessing he was either in the breeders or researchers class. But right now, he's going to be in our math class.

We arrived at math and of course the teacher was late, I took my seat as Tyron sat behind me and Mason sat beside him. AnnaLisa walked in and I eagerly placed her in the seat beside me, "why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh, I just got moved here. They took me out of science for some weird reason." She was shyly put her books on the desk and began clutching her red t-shirt.

"Something wrong?"

She nodded, "there are so many people here, and it's pretty noisy."

"Yeah well the-" But I got stopped by the class jokester.

"Hey AnnaLisa! Great to see you here!"

"Hi Tyron, who's this?" She pointed to Mason, Tyron introduced the two and when he was done I violently poked him in the middle of his forehead.

"Ow!" He rubbed his forehead which had a red spot, "what was that for?"

"That was for interrupting me when I was talking!"

"Well you didn't have to do that!"

"Would you rather I burn you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and held up Kyuubi's Pokeball.

He scowled at me and muttered random things, I stuck out my tongue at him, "don't be such an over dramatic," he kept grumbling away and I knew he would keep this up until the end of the day.

The teacher had finally walked in with two kids behind him. A girl and boy, "now class I'd like to introduce you to students who will be starting to learn here. So be nice or else," and that 'or else' meant by 'or else I'm just going to sit here and watch you go crazy as you think I'm going to do something bad'.

The girl stepped forward and looked at everyone with her icy blue eyes behind black bangs. She was short and skinny, her pale skin contrasted greatly with her black, short, spiky hair, "my name is Mimi Pike and don't mess with me." She spoke in whispers and seemed to get the attention of many people. I could hear them say she was a goth or a punk, possibly from her clothes.

Her black and purple plaid skirt with chains swayed as she made her way to the desk in front of me, the purple suspenders didn't seem to move from their place although they were hanging. I didn't think they would allow girls to wear corsets at the school but in her case it seemed like some were.

She gave me a hard stare and I smiled at her, she took her seat as the teacher introduced the other kid.

"Hi, I'm Akira Syoran and I just moved here from Twinleaf Town over in Sinnoh and I hope I have fun here!" He gave a nice smile and slightly ruffled his wavy brown hair, he took a seat behind Mason and greeted him.

Math class went by pretty fast and I jumped out of my seat the moment the bell rang for lunch. I invited Mason and Akira to join us and they agreed.

On a nearby hill, Maikee and I were fighting over how ninjas are better than pirates. It was pure nonsense but full of fun, I got worried when Skyala hadn't shown up yet.

She eventually did and out of breath, "sorry, I got kind of lost."

"I would believe that since it is your first year but then again, could it be someone caught your attention?" Her face became cherry red and my smile grew wide, "don't worry, I know who it is."

"What!"

"Mhm! But I won't tell you!" I actually knew who she was crushing on but it was fun seeing her adorable reactions. She shoved the thought out of her head and went to meet Mason and Akira.

"So, you still want to take up on that offer yesterday Cross?" Tyron turned to me.

I pouted and replied, "of course! And I'm gonna show you that I can totally beat you!"

"Ha, well good luck with that Shorty!"

"I'm not that short!"

"Yes you are. Skyala is two years younger than us yet she's still taller than you."

"By a few inches," I crossed my arms in annoyance until Akira came by and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure you can beat him," his brown eyes gave me a spark of confidence as we all went to an empty clearing.

There was no judge because it would be a one-on-one.

**~Battle music! No P.O.V.~**

"Let's beat them Vap!"

"Go Todo!"

Vaporeon against Totodile. Two water type match ups resulting in a very interesting battle.

"Start with Crunch Todo!" And Totodile charged towards Vaporeon with its jaws wide open.

"Jump!" Vaporeon jumped in the nick of time and flicked Totodile off balance with her tail.

"Launch with Water Gun," Tyron said. His Totodile faced the ground and shot a stream of water which literally launched it off the ground and delivered a Crunch attack to Vaporeon.

"Hang in there Vap and Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon was up quickly, almost unharmed and sent a powerful blast of water towards Totodile.

"Use Thrash to break it!" Totodile flailed itself against the rushing water until it was caught off guard.

"Ice Beam!" Vaporeon had once again 'melted' itself into the water attack and sent an Ice Beam into Totodile who had unfortunately fainted.

Vaporeon went back to her trainer in a fit of happiness, "that was awesome Vap! Thank you so much!" And she was back in her Pokeball.

"I told ya!" Cross said to Tyron.

"I was going easy on you and you know it."

"Oh? That wasn't what it seemed like."

"Next time I won't beat you, Shorty," he smirked.

She sighed heavily and pouted again. Their friends applauded both their efforts before the bell rang, signalling that afternoon classes are about to start. They separated as the wave of students went through the halls and staircases.

In a rush, Cross shoved her books into her bag and scurried off to class, just arriving before the final bell rang.

"Now class, the seniors have invited all the battle classes in the school to show what is expected when you get to their grade level. Now, single file to the field outside," the teacher clapped. Of course though, none listened and went over at their own paces.

Cross spotted Maikee who helped her find the rest of the group, they snuck behind their teachers and sat away from the classes they were in.

The principle stepped forth and straightened her red pencil skirt and long black hair before speaking, "thank you for being here today, although it is unusual for something like this kind of event to happen, I found it has a very educational opportunity for you to see what is expected of you once you reach the final stage of your high school lives. Now, without further ado I'd like to let the teacher of the contest portion step out and show you what her students have achieved," the principle stepped back and handed the microphone over to the contest manager.

She was tall and curvy. Her milk white skin seemed flawless as her honey golden hair bounced in curls and framed her face and torso. She gracefully took the microphone and spoke with a soft, clear voice, "as Ms. Tanner has told you, we teachers of the twelfth grade department have decided to show you what you should be able to learn and do by the time you graduate. Now please pay attention to not just the performance, but also what is used and how to put the things together."

Many of the seniors did amazing performances, AnnaLisa's eyes were practically glued to the scenes unfolding before her until Mason tapped her should and snapped her out of her gaze.

A tall man with sharp features and piercing black eyes got up. He ruffled his short brown hair and quickly fixed his respectable grey suit before speaking, "I am Mr. Simone and I am in charge of the battling portions of this school. And I actually have someone special I would like you all to meet."

A guy about six feet tall with messy black hair and sharp green eyes came out from the crowd of seniors. The end of his faded and worn out jeans brushed against the dirt as he walked and rolled up the sleeves of his black sweatshirt. Students around have talked about and called him 'The Dark Angel of Hoenn'. No one in the group knew why but they were about to find out.

"Although it probably wouldn't be fair, is there anyone who would like to challenge him to see what the potential of our student can be?" Mr. Simone asked. None raised their hands, and although Cross wanted to, she didn't as a single arm came up.

* * *

**I feel like such a fail! But oh well, I got this chapter done and I just hope to every living thing that I will be able to finish things *flops on a bed and sighs of relief* Review if you'd like and please, no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU ALL! *dramatic music* I never stopped thinking about you. You were always in my heart, my mind and my dreams! I couldn't let you go, so please forgive me! –knocked out-**

**Cross: She finally got on the laptop **

**Me: -gets back up- Now I've been getting questions from some of you guys asking me if your OC is gonna appear. And being the lazy person I am, I decided to say it here!**

**Cross: She had to cut down the number to 10 OCs**

**Me: So the way you know if your OC is in it, is if I have sent you a message regarding anything on your OC**

**Cross: We're really sorry we didn't tell you any sooner**

**Me: Please don't hurt me!**

**Cross: Or me!**

**Me: What else can we do to stop them from getting mad/disappointed?**

**Cross: Uh! Uh! Ooh! If you find out who the Dark Angel of Hoenn is we'll give you…**

**Me: You do have something right?**

**Cross: Uhh…**

**Me: I know! We'll give you cookies and cake…and cake babies!**

**Cross: O.o**

**Me: They're babies whose mom is a cake and dad is a cookie!**

**Cross: Yum! All she owns is me! ENJOY!**

Everyone turned their heads as a girl made their way down to her opponent. Her long dark brown hair with light brown highlights swished a bit as she walked, slightly showing the scar on the right side near her ear.

"Maikee! Please don't," Cross called out. Maikee looked at the girl and said, "don't worry, I'm confident!" Her smile was reassuring as they looked at each other with their brown eyes.

When she got there, Maikee introduced herself and shook his hand, "so Mr. Dark Angel of Hoenn you ready?"

"As usual," he replied and they went to their ends.

**~Battle Music~**

"Go Venusaur!" Maikee called out and sent her huge grass-type onto the field.

"Pandora," and he sent out a huge Gyrados who roared fiercely.

"Heh, a water type huh? This'll be a cinch since I got the advantage," she whispered to herself. "Start with Frenzy Plant!" A swarm of giant branches erupted from the ground and hurriedly made their way to Gyrados.

"Stop with Earthquake!" He ordered, Gyrados caused the ground to shake inflicting damage upon the opposing grass type and stopping the attack.

"Venusaur! You okay buddy?" Maikee worriedly asked.

"Saur!" It roared to tell his trainer he was.

"Alright! Now-" But she stopped in mid sentence because she remembered that Venusaur had to rest after using that move.

"Pandora use Ice Beam," Gyrados unleashed a devastating blow towards Venusaur.

"Oh shit!" Maikee cussed as her Pokemon slumped to the ground in defeat.

The two returned their Pokemon and met in the middle to shake.

"Thank you for the battle, " Maikee said, "likewise," he replied.

Maikee returned to her seat in the stands. "That was pretty fun!" She said when she got there.

"It seemed so!" Akira commented.

"The guy really is strong, I can't believe we're gonna be like that next year!"

"You mean you guy are, you know I'm like that already," Tyron spoke up.

"Here we go again," Cross rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up," Maikee said, "you lost to Cross, you think you'd win against him?"

"Duh! Of course I can beat him!"

"Would you like to prove that young man?" Mr. Simone asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mason instantly quieted down, knowing deep down he had been defeated and intimidated.

"Is there anyone else?" He asked.

Kain stood up and stepped down. The two looked almost identical, the same hair, eyes and skin colour, even the same height and body shape. Many thought they were twins or related in a way, but to their surprise they weren't.

The two boys went to their sides and called out their Pokemon.

"Go Blade," Kain said as he sent out his Skarmory.

"Hope," and a Xatu appeared.

"Aerial Ace," Kain commanded and Skarmory was heading straight for Xatu at blinding speed.

"Start a Shadow Ball Hope," his Xatu nodded and a Shadow ball appeared before it.

The two Pokemon collided and a small explosion followed by cloud of dust covered the area. When things were visible after a few moments, both Pokemon were tired and the result of the attacks colliding with each other ended up with both very low on health.

"Finish it with Sky Attack," Kain said.

"One last Shadow Ball."

They were both neck and neck, becoming metres closer until the winner would be announced.

_'Almost there,'_ practically everyone thought.

"That is enough," Mr. Simone interrupted as his Alakazam placed a Psychic hold on both the Pokemon. "The bell will be going off in a few minutes so I suggest you all get to your classes as soon as possible."

The two teens returned their Pokemon and shook on their battle becoming a tie. Everyone groaned in disappointment including some of the teachers. "Then would you like to stay here at the school than return to your homes where you would slouch instead of doing the work that has been assigned to you?" Mr. Simone asked with a raised eyebrow. They all had worried faces and rushed to their classes in fear of getting caught.

The group had separated and were at their lockers. "Hey Maikee," a male voice called out. Maikee knew who it was by his golden brown eyes and dark brown spiky hair. He wore his usual attire of black jeans with a white T-shirt under his black jacket. His white Van shoes tapped against the floor as he walked.

"Saw your battle earlier."

"And?" She asked, irritated because she just wanted to get home.

"Well I just wanted to say it's okay," he replied.

"What do you mean okay?"

"It's okay that you lost."

It cheered her up a bit until he had to completely ruin the moment, "even though I thought you were the one who said you could beat anyone," he said with a smirk. Maikee shut her locker door, ignoring the small white board falling inside because of the force, and walked out.

Cross was making her way through the hallways and students who were rushing out. She accidentally got pushed but was suddenly caught and pulled out of the crowd.

"Thank you so much I-" Cross stopped when she saw it was Brian whom had helped her.

"I'm sorry," she said and turned to be on her way. Until he held her arm.

"How do you know me? I kept trying to remember but I can't," he said to her.

It still hurt her, but if she told him then he wouldn't remember all the fun times they had. She'd be known as a friend from before and that would make the pain worse, "I'm sorry but if you want to know then you'll have to figure it by yourself," she left quickly and was on the verge of crying.

Tyron, Mason, and Akira lived around the same neighbour hood and walked the same route. A big advantage would be that you got each others backs when things get bad. Especially when Mr. Ed, the 'crazy man' carefully watched each and every person who went past his house. Including the trio.

Skyala skipped happily on her way home which was close to the school so it only took her only twenty minutes to get there. One thing she liked was that right around the corner, Sky, her crush and long time friend, lived right there. She blushed every time she thought about it.

By the time the sun set, all had been surfing the internet to find something to do.

**~Cross's P.O.V.~**

I've been way too stressed out today, and I was especially pissed because I forgot my glasses in my bag so I couldn't see the battle or anyone far away properly. I wonder who the Dark Angel of Hoenn is, his voice was faint so I couldn't really make it out. Although I knew it was a guy because everyone was saying 'he' and 'guy' so it was a bit obvious.

"Va!" Vap came by sensing that I was stressed.

"Sorry girl, too much on my mind again since he's back…" Vap could hear the sadness in my voice as I could hear the same in hers. She and Darkness were close when they were Eevees but at least he remembered her.

Puff bounced into the room and into my arms, she also remembered the two boys and was remembered as well. I held her close as the rest of my Pokemon came into the room and huddled with me, trying their best to make me feel better.

"Thank you everyone, but don't worry about me alright?" They all nodded and went back to what they were doing.

I looked around my room, the white walls were plain, all that was here was a bed, a desk for my laptop, doodles and studies, a closet with a dresser inside and nice red chair on wheels. The rest of the place is small but big enough for my Pokemon and I to be in.

The moon was almost out but the stars already were, it was beautiful tonight. The next thing I knew, I ended up falling asleep on the floor with a blanket lazily draped over me.

**-The next day, no P.O.V.-**

It was now Friday, the day everyone waited for each week. People were in a hurry to get their classes done with and get their weekends started. At least, that's what some thought.

"What!" Tyron blurted out in his match class. Everyone stared at him and he shrinked back into his seat. "Excuse me Mr. Felt but is there a reason why you disrupted the class?" Mr. Choo asked Tyron as his black eyes stared daggers into Tyron's.

"N-No Sir!" Tyron stuttered.

"Good," he said with a smile on his face. Tyron gave out a sigh of relief when the bell rang and ran out the door.

"What did he freak out for?" Mason asked.

"We have math homework," Cross replied.

"But it's only two pages," AnnaLisa pointed out.

"Oh he's going to finish it, he's just an over dramatic as I always say."

The four headed outside where Tyron already was, "about time you Slowpokes got here."

They shrugged off his comment and began to relax. Cross had almost begun to fall asleep when Maikee nudged her, "what is it?" She asked. There stood Mimi who looked at her with another icy glare.

"Battle me," she whispered.

Cross thought it over for a bit and smiled, "I accept! But on one condition."

Mimi looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"You eat lunch with us!"

Mimi was surprised by this but took her on and went to the battle field waiting a few minutes as a battle was finishing up.

**~More Battle Music~**

"Go Nyx," Mimi whispered and sent out her Umbreon.

"I know you've just been itching for a battle!" Cross said as she sent out her Pikachu.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" Her Pikachu happily cried and chased its tail around in a circle.

"Ready to battle buddy?" Pikachu looked at Umbreon and instantaneously went from playful to determined, "alright!"

"Quick attack Nyx," Umbreon rushed forward to attack at a still Pikachu.

"Wait for it…," Cross whispered, "and…now!" Her Pikachu covered itself with Shock Wave and Umbreon could not evade because it was too late to move anywhere else. Umbreon fell back with a thud but managed to get up.

"Now use Thunder while it's down!" Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric attack but Umbreon had successfully dodged it.

"Hit with Shadow Ball," Pikachu got hit and was in very low health like Umbreon. Both were now panting hard, getting ready for the next command to finish the battle and become the victor.

"Alright," Cross said.

"This is it," Mimi whispered.

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" The girls said in unison as the two Pokemon collided with great force and fainted at the same time.

The two thanked their Pokemon and returned them to their balls. Just as the second round was about to begin, the bell had rung and ended everyone's lunch. "We'll continue on Monday!" Cross called over to Mimi who was already walking away with a small smile hidden on her face.

**~Skyala's P.O.V.~**

The battle ended fairly quickly and it was such a disappointment too, I was really looking forward to who would win. I rushed to my trainers class only to get stopped when someone put a hand on my red cardigan, I spun around making sure not too much or my jean skirt might fly up and that would end in total embarrassment.

"Is this yours?" That voice, it could only be. I looked down at his hand and saw my daisy pin.

"T-Thank you s-so much, um, Sky," great. I mentally face palmed myself for stuttering in front of him.

"It's no trouble, I just saw it on the ground and I knew it was yours right away," my eyes widened a bit at what he said. He knew it was mine right away? So he didn't think it belonged to anyone else! I am seriously freaking out but I can't show that to him. I shakily took back my pin and instantly froze when he held my wrist.

"You okay? You don't seem well," he asked in a worried tone. I didn't want him to sound like that; I wanted him to be his cheerful, happy go-lucky self. It took all my willpower to stop shaking but I eventually did.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you very much," I was probably smiling like the biggest idiot ever and I rushed to my class.

"Skyala," my teacher stopped me and flicked her brown hair in my face; I hate her, "why are you late? You know I have a strict no late policy," I'm only one minute late and she thinks it's a fatal disease.

"I dropped something of mine in the hallway."

"So why did it take you such a long time to pick it up?"

Am I seriously having a fight with a teacher in front of the whole class? Well she eventually gave up but not before taking my pin, "hey!" I shouted.

"Since this is making you late, I will keep it for the weekend. Hopefully you'll learn to keep it on your head or at home and get to class on time," and she placed it on her desk.

The class went by slowly as I was extremely frustrated about that bitch taking my pin. Language girl! Language! Either way, no one does that! The bell rang and I ran straight to my house and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Maikee! I need your help," I snarled.

"Whoa, what happened to the bubbly Skyala?"

"She isn't here right now, listen, is the school still open?"

"It should be, why?"

"My teacher Ms. Gale took my daisy pin! I need it back!"

"Um, okay…why do you need it? Is it that important?"

"Hell yeah!" I screamed into the phone.

"Fine, Cross and I will get it back for you. Just stay put."

"Oh thank you so much! I promise I'll pay you back!" I slammed the phone down and eagerly waited for their plan to get my pin back unfold.

_-Flashback-_

_"Wow! The daisies are so pretty!" A ten year old Skyala exclaimed as she looked in a flower store window on her way home._

_Admiring those daisies was something she enjoyed, but made her sad when they had wilted away and watched get thrown away. "Hi!" A voice said._

_She looked up to see a boy she had never seen before; Sky. They became friends fast and he gave her something that made her happier than ever. He gave her a daisy hair pin, "this one won't wilt and have to be thrown away," he told her with a smile._

_-End of flashback-_

I flopped on the bed and closed my eyes and waited.

**~Maikee's P.O.V.~**

I still don't know why that pin is so special to Skyala, probably related to Sky. But anyway, my ear hurts a lot because she slammed the phone down. I instantly texted Cross and got ready to initiate plan 'Get Skyala's pin back even though I have no idea why she couldn't wait!' Yes I'm very creative when it comes to these things. Cross texted me back saying she was already at the school, I wonder how that is since she lives really far from it.

* * *

**Me: That's the end! Phew!**

**Cross: That was so long!**

**Me: That's what she said!**

**Cross: I know!**

**Me:Well anyways, hope this wasn't too rushed but looking at it, it most likely is, despite it's about 5 freaking pages! Anyways, this is an apology for not updating in…a while…**

**Cross: We hope you at least enjoyed this story and well review if you'd like but the flames shall be extinguished!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back!**

**Cross: And raring to go!**

**Me: Yea! –fist pump!-**

**Cross: We are hyper!**

**Me: But we barely show it!**

**Cross: Yeah!**

**Me: So let's watch plan 'Get Skyala's pin back even though I have no idea why she couldn't wait!' unfold!**

**Cross: We don't own Pokemon or any of the OCs presented**

**Me: Besides her! –points at Cross-**

**Cross: -pouts-**

* * *

From the school, it would take Cross about forty five minutes to get back to her place but she had some trouble on the way. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she fumbled to pick it up.

_From: Maikee_

_You, me, Skyala's pin. We get it back from her 'bitch' of a teacher._

_See you there~!_

Cross decided it to help since she had a bit of trouble getting outside the school without getting caught by Brian and feeling sad again. She texted back and got ready.

Maikee came running to the school with her Butterfree out. "About time you got here Maikee," she said with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"So Skyala told me that the class is on the third floor right there," she pointed to a window on the building, "I checked and she's still in the room, you use Psychic to move the pin off her desk and to the window." Maikee sent out her Dragonite and ran inside. Cross had Dragonite help her up with Fly and waited quietly.

Maikee knocked on the door and was opened by Skyala's teacher. Her brown hair was kept in a low ponytail and her white blouse was straightened, as if there wasn't a wrinkle or crease at all. "Can I help you?" She asked Maikee. "Uh yeah, I'm in the eleventh grade group and I'm doing project about the education of the other grades." She kept the teacher going on with the fake project.

"Alright Butter, use Psychic but make sure it's quiet," her Butterfree nodded and a small blue light enveloped the pin, making it float down close to the floor and towards the open window.

On Maikee's side, she could sense the annoyance in Ms. Bree's voice and time was running out. 'Mission Impossible' started playing in her head when the teacher began to close the door and the pin was only halfway to the window. 'Hurry!' she mouthed to Cross who nodded and got the pin just in time and flew off. "Excuse me? Hurry?"  
Ms. Bree looked at her with a raised eyebrow and looked over to the window. "Nothing! I have everything I need, bye!" And she dashed for the door.

"Why do I always have to the hard work?" Maikee asked once she and Cross were headed for Skyala's house. "Because you just went for it," Cross teased, "and that's what she said!" They shared a laugh and kept on walking.

"Ding dong!" Cross said as Maikee rang the doorbell, Skyala came down and swung it open. "Did you get it?" She asked frantically, "naturally," the girls said and held it up high. Skyala took it, put it back on her head and hugged them hard. "Thank you so so much! I don't know what I would have done without you!" She almost cried out of happiness. "You would have kept begging us either way, and we hope you're happy because we gotta get going. See ya!" They left quickly before her parents could see them, "who was that?" Skyala's father asked in a gruff tone. "No one," she simply said and went back to her room.

Maikee and Cross had went their separate ways. "That was actually pretty easy wasn't Butter?" Cross asked her Butterfree, who nodded and flew circles around her head. It was getting dark fast but the two didn't mind, they did things at their own pace.

Their walk had been getting boring so Butter decided to liven things up. "Hey! My glasses! Give them back!" Butter took the glasses that were perched on Cross's and flew aimlessly with them, "Butter! Fine then, you'll be in your ball for the rest of the night!" Butter immediately gave her back her glasses and nuzzled her, "now let's get back."

**-Saturday, Maikee's P.O.V.-**

GAH! It's so boring today! Maybe I should call some people and hang out, I know Cross would come and Tyron would do anything to get out of homework. I'm not sure about Skyala, Mason, or Akira. I suppose I could call them.

Just like I predicted, Cross and Tyron are good. Now the hard part is convincing Skyala's dad to let her go with us. I nervously dialled her phone.

"Hello?" Skyala answered.

"Hey Sky what's up?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Is it cause someone has a crush on their friend?" I teased. Imagine that, her crush's name is Sky and the first half of her name is Sky. Hehehe.

"Oh shut up Maikee!"

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with us."

"I'd-" But she got cut off.

"Skyala! Who is on the other line? It better not be a boy!"

"It isn't dad!"

"Um, hi?" I nervously said.

"Oh," he sternly said, "What do you want with my daughter?"

"DAD!"

"I'm just asking her if she wanted to hang out today."

"With who? Where? Are there boys involved?" Damn this dude is scary.

"With our friends, at the mall, and yes there will be boys but they are our pack mules." I said in a confident tone although I was scared for my life.

"Hm…alright then, you'd better be back by nine thirty sharp or I'm calling your mother!" He slammed his side of the phone down and we both took a sigh of relief.

"So meet us at the mall in Celadon by two thirty!"

"Sure, see ya there!" She hung up and I did after.

Getting Mason and Akira to come with us was easy, but I feel like I'm forgetting someone…oh yeah! That AnnaLisa girl Cross introduced us to, damn. I don't have her number so Cross will have to get her for me.

What time is it? One forty-five already? Wow, time sure does fly by. I got my changed out of my night clothes and threw on my regular outfit. Nothing beats my combo of black leggings under short denim shorts that reach mid-thigh, my royal blue tank top and a grey and white striped cardigan to finish the look. I headed for the door but looked down, I forgot my shoes. Sigh. I ran back into the house and slipped on my grey ankle boots before proceeding to leave again. Thank you Dragonite for knowing Fly!

The mall in Celadon was big and so expensive; I could probably just get one or two things before I was completely broke. It was different back at my hometown on Cinnabar Island, but I adjusted fast and happily. Skyala was there with Tyron holding her bags, Mason and Akira came together, and I could see a Cross's Ninetails carrying her and AnnaLisa.

AnnaLisa wore her regular clothes too; black skinny jeans, red shirt, and a white mini on top. Very cute I might add. But Cross's outfit was different; her usual white V-neck under a black thin opened jacket, a red and black plaid skirt down to her mid-thigh and black stockings that go up just under the skirt's hemline. She also had black slip ons to finish it. In all my time of knowing her, who knew she would ever wear a skirt!

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked as she and AnnaLisa got off her Ninetails and returned it.

"Wait, since have you worn a skirt?" I asked

"I found something last night and thought that I need a change from my old clothes."

"Well alright then," I said, "it's cute and now, we go!"

Skyala went back and forth through the mall, picking up almost whatever she could find. She was pretty rich but not snobby unlike some of the girls at our school. All the while, Tyron, Akira and Mason were busy carrying mostly her things. Cross, AnnaLisa and I held onto ours. I just got a few things such as clothes, Cross got some stuff for her Pokemon, and AnnaLisa wasn't much of a shopping person but Skyala got her some clothes even when she politely tried to refuse them.

We took a break by the indoor fountain and Cross was playing in the water with her hand. She is such a child, AnnaLisa helped her clean up but she went back to playing again. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! And that's exactly what I did. But our fun stopped short when we saw unexpected in one of the most expensive clothing stores in the region. Mimi Pike. I nudged the girls and we were pretty surprised, she didn't seem to be the type that was fashion-conscious but looks can be deceiving. She didn't notice us as we left the mall that day.

Skyala called me and told me about how her dad spazzed at her for being home at nine thirty-five. We both agree he has some problem, but then again, what father wouldn't want to lose their little princess?

"I hate how over-protective he is," Skyala grumbled.

"Yeah but it seems he really cares for you."

"If he did then why doesn't he let me do what I want for a change?"

"Cause you're his little princess."

"Pfft not anymore. He pretty much keeps me locked up in this house except for school!"

"Skyala dear, I know he's very over-protective of you but look on the bright side! If he wasn't, where would you be?" I knew the answer to this question because we had gone over it several times.

"…lost," she mumbled.

"Yes, now don't worry. You got a group of friends who got your back anyday!"

"Thanks Maikee! I feel much bubblier now! Oh, gotta go! See ya Monday!" And she hung up with that.

I put on my blue flannel sleep wear and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Today was certainly interesting, can't wait for tomorrow!" I said to myself and went to sleep with that.

**-Monday, lunch-**

"Cross," Mimi whispered and held a Pokeball in her direction.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" The cheerful girl took Mimi's hand and brought her to the battle field.

**~Battle Music~**

"Alright! Let's beat 'em Kyuubi!" Cross called out her Ninetails who seemed calm and serene.

"Nightmare," and Mimi unleashed her Haunter.

"Oh he's so cute! But we won't let that stop us, ready?" Cross asked her Pokemon, who in turn needed just a glance towards Haunter to become in battle mode; it's fur standing upright and all nine tails pointed up to show its aggression.

"Use Hypnosis," and a small beam of almost invisible rings made their way towards Ninetails.

"Agility!" Its speed increased and dodged the attack successfully.

"Shadow Ball."

"Agility again!"

"Not so fast," Haunter shot out its attack in the line of Ninetails's way and the fire type had fallen fast asleep. "Now use Nightmare," she whispered.

Within that second, Cross's Ninetails had fainted and she returned it. "Well that's a win for you and that leaves you as the winner," Cross declared, "I'll see you in class Mimi!" She proceeded to walk back to her friends until she felt a hold on her wrist, "do you mind if…I go with you?" Mimi whispered to her. Cross's smile widened and pulled her along, "of course not!" The two girls disappeared from the battlefield to the group of chatting teens.

But what none of them expected was someone making their way after watching Cross and Mimi's battle with his Umbreon in tow. "The past can be forgiven but never really forgotten. But in my case it seems to have, isn't that right boy?" His Umbreon nodded slightly but perked up when a familiar Vaporeon came into view; they became inches close and nuzzled each other happily. And not just a familiar face, but a familiar voice also came closer.

"Vap sweetie! There you are! Why did you run?" Cross came running by, her hair slightly messed and her clothes were wrinkled. She looked up and saw a face she longed to see, Cross wanted to run away but she knew she couldn't. She isn't weak anymore.

"Bri-Bri," she said softly. He took a deep breath in and said her mumbled her name. When he did, her eyes widened, "so does this mean…?"

"I remember your name, but unfortunately that is all for now," he stated.

"Oh…" Cross looked down and away to stop the tears, she felt happy but still somewhat sad and walked away again.

"Wait," he called, "maybe I'll remember you if I stay near you."

"You mean like hang out and stuff?" Her voice had some hope in it when Brian nodded; she cried a few tears of happiness and ran up to hug him, slightly drenching his black sweatshirt. He wasn't use to this but didn't push her away; instead, just let her hug him as he looked down at her. Umbreon and Vaporeon looked on with smiles on their faces, hoping that Brian would finally remember her. Cross wiped her tears and held his hand, "let's go Bri-Bri!"

"Why do you call me that when you know my name?"

"Because I've called you Bri-Bri since I met you," she said with a smile and pulled him to her friends.

When they got there, they all gasped except for Mimi who just stared for a bit and AnnaLisa who simply said, "oh my." Cross smiled brightly at her friends, "guys, this is Bri-Bri!"

"Cross," Maikee said, "how do you know the Angel of Darkness…?"

* * *

**Me: And done!**

**Cross: Hurray! You guys now know who the Angel of Darkness is!**

**Me: Cookies and cake and cake babies for those who got it right! Especially to Mew Mew Pachirisu who sent me a pm a few minutes after she got read it…**

**Cross: Smarty!**

**Me: So I didn't make it challenging**

**Cross: Not at all!**

**Me: TT^TT**

**Cross: Oh wait! We forgot! Don't eat the cake babies! Someone's little brother added some mutation cells into the mix and they kind of came to…life**

**Me: But they can still be eaten, you'll just have a voice coming out of your tummy saying things like 'save me!' or 'I want my mommy and daddy!'**

**Cross: So review if you'd like and please no flames!**

**Me: It seemed a bit rushed to me and I'm sorry if you see it that way too! And plus, it looks a lot longer on Word -pout-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Yay! Reviews are awesome!**

**Cross: Yes they are!**

**Me: You know what? I need to have a different name, people can't call me Cross cause of you and Crossrev is long**

**Me: So we should call you…?**

**Me: -thinks- I know! Call me Hana!**

**Cross: Which is not your name**

**Me: I wish**

**Cross: So we own nothing but the plot and ENJOY!**

* * *

Cross had to think for a bit, how did she know him? Simple, they were each others first and best friend, but she couldn't say that. Why? Because then Brian would know but wouldn't remember the fun they had. "He's…" She trailed off but tried to be as normal as possible. Her friends tilted their heads in confusion until Brian put a hand on her shoulder, "we're childhood friends," he said.

"Alright then!" Maikee exclaimed. She motioned them to join the rest of the group. But something was still on Cross's mind.

_'Why did he say that? He just said he doesn't remember, so did he lie?'_ She snapped back to reality when Tyron poked her arm. She glared and punched his arm in return.

"Pain!" He said.

"You know better than to poke me," she grumbled.

Tyron had a smirk on his face and sticked out his index fingers just inches from her stomach. "Ahh!" she screamed and grabbed a hold of his fingers, almost bending them. "Let go!" He pleaded and she did, "I didn't even touch you." Cross crossed her arms and sat on the grass far away from them with a pout on her face.

"I'm sorry!" Tyron came up to her and hugged her, "not good enough," she said. Tyron got everyone else to help. Maikee tried to drag her, AnnaLisa and Skyala pleaded, Mimi tried to threaten her, Akira and Mason simply enjoyed watching Tyron beg. Brian didn't try to do what the rest did, instead, he picked her up and brought her back to them. They all stared at the six-footer as he held the little five-footer like a kitten, Cross was blushing and even more when he set her in his lap.  
"This is so you don't run away again," he said to her.

"I'm not the one who did," she mumbled quietly enough for her friends not to hear, but for him to.

Brian stared at her as she talked with her friends, _'this girl…'_ He was lost in thought. He heard someone calling his name, "Bri-Bri? You okay?" Cross looked at him with a bit of worry in her eyes. "Yes I'm fine," he simply said.

"Bri-Bri?" Tyron said, almost on the verge of laughing.

"Really?" Maikee said, "we're so gonna call you that from now on!"

"Don't even try," he said glaring daggers at them.

"So then why can Cross call you that but not us?" Skyala asked.

Brian pondered for a bit, "because…"

"I'm special!" The girl cried out accidentally and covered her mouth quickly.

"Sure," Brian shrugged.

"But calling you Brian is boring! Maybe we'll just call you Bri or something," Maikee thought out loud." The rest nodded in agreement, "so now we call you Bri!"

"No, you call me Brian."

"Yeah whatever," Tyron waved his hand as if in a shooing motion.

Kain was still annoyed that the teacher had stopped the one battle he had been waiting for. He spotted Brian with the group and thought whether or not he should ask for another battle. His thoughts were stopped short when a Pidgey carrying a pair of glasses and dropping them into the grass next to him. Shortly after he picked them up, a girl possibly a year younger than her was looking around as if she had lost something. Her ruby red hair was slightly messed a bit due to the wind, _'maybe they're hers,'_ Kain thought and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are these yours?" He asked.

She looked at the glasses, then back at him, "thank you so much! I've been looking for them for a while!" She hesitantly took her glasses out of his hands and put them on.

_'Orange eyes; that's new, probably contacts.'_ Kain looked at her and she looked back for what seemed to be a long time. Why were they just staring? Neither knew.

"AnnaLisa!" Skyala called in the distance. AnnaLisa looked at her friend and waved back. She bowed in thanks and went to go back to her friends. _'AnnaLisa. Interesting,'_ Kain thought as he decided to just head home for the day.

Everyone split up at the end of the day. "I have nothing to do when I get home!" Maikee said.

"Same here," Cross replied.

"Me too!"

"Oh no you don't, you're getting the math work done since you skipped out," Maikee scolded Tyron, who grumbled back. "I'm coming over Cross!"

"You know you don't have to tell me, just come on over!" She replied.

"True. By the way, when are your parents coming back?"

"Hm…" Cross started, "I got a letter from them saying they're research is going great and it'll be a long while before they come back."

"Again? That's like what? The fifth time they've sent that letter?"

"Yeah I guess, I kinda lost count," she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Ah well," Maikee continued, "let's go!" And dragged her off as she frantically tried to say goodbye and keep herself standing on both legs. Brian on the other hand was a bit suspicious, not many parents would do that. Then again looking back on himself, he couldn't complain.

_-Flashback-_

_The smell of booze filled the inside of the small house; it was so strong, that the eyes of an eight year old Brian started to water. He stood there as his parents cussed at him. Calling him names and slapping him hard enough for his face to bleed and sting at the same time._

_'I'm going to run away, I've had it!' He thought._

_When his alcoholic parents had passed out, he immediately picked up his bag and filled it with travelling necessities and brought his Eevee out the door with him. "We're finally out boy!" He whispered and they made their way to the edge of town._

_"Hey!" A girl's voice could be heard. Brian turned and looked around but found no one, except for a little girl with an Eevee on her head, an Igglybuff in her arms and a smile on her face._

_"It's you," he said._

_"We've known each other for a year now and you still don't remember my name?"_

_"I'm leaving," and he took his Eevee with him._

_"Why? Why are you leaving me?" He said nothing and the girl just stood there, crying her eyes out._

_-End of flashback-_

_'So, I did know her…'_ Brian held his head in between his hands when he got to his apartment. It was now bugging him; he needed to find out who she was. As if his life kind of depended on it.

**-At Cross's-**

"I just love your place!" Maikee commented as she slumped down onto a purple beanbag chair.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, no parents to boss you around and you're your own boss!"

Cross looked down a bit, "yeah I guess…"

Maikee noticed a bit of the sadness in her friend's voice and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot."

Cross smiled and hugged back, "yeah but you're my idiot friend!" They laughed and let go from their friendly embrace, then proceeded to do what they usually did; eat whatever they could find and watch movies as they commented on many scenes. This went on for a few hours until Maikee had to go home and Cross went to clean up.

She changed into a pair of red flannel pants and a plain light blue shirt. She took out a box filled with memories, pictures and letters; except the letter from her parents. "I can't keep lying to them forever," she said to herself and flopped on her bed, "what's the point?" Cross fell fast asleep and was sent off to dream land.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter, I've been getting a lot of writer's block right now cause of school and such. So I apologize if this chapter wasn't really up to some of your expectations! Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys! This is one of those Valentines Day specials I guess, even though I'm not much of a fan of the day. If you are then yay! If you're not then yay too!**

**Cross: We don't own Pokemon whatsoever!**

**Me: True, now ENJOY!**

* * *

"It's almost Valentines Day people!" Skyala announced, "I'm totally getting all of you roses!"

"Roses?" Mimi questioned.

"Mhm. Every week before Valentines Day, the school sells roses so that the students can buy them and give them to friends or their special someone," Maikee informed.

A few weeks have passed since the group of friends have been together, snow started to fall and cover the ground in a thin blanket of frozen water drops.

"Is it true that two snowflakes don't look the same?" Cross questioned.

"That's what they say," Mimi whispered back.

"But there are so many, and I'm pretty sure that someone isn't recording every single one. So there just might be a pair," they looked at the snow around them, wondering the same thing now.

"Anyway, what should we do today?" Mason asked the group. They all shrugged, being at the park was something that came to be one of their favourite hangout spots.

Cross, Maikee, Skyala, Mimi and AnnaLisa sat on a circular swing that was big enough for them all, with their feet all sticking out; while the guys had gathered onto a picnic table under an oak gazebo. "So who are you getting roses for AnnaLisa?" Skyala asked the ruby red head.

"M-Me? Um, well I don't exactly have anybody in mind," she sheepishly said.

"Then how about you Mimi?" Mimi simply shook her head.

"Maikee?"

"Sorry Skyala, I'm not much of a Valentines person. Besides, the day pretty much makes some single people feel a bit lonely and if you are with someone, shouldn't you show them your love everyday?" Skyala had a sad puppy dog face on her now.

"Well I guess Valentines Day is a day to celebrate it more," Maikee added to keep the youngest girl happy. Skyala smiled again and turned to her last girl friend.

"I agree with Maikee," Cross informed her and moved her legs back and forth so they were all now swinging slightly.

Unfortunately, the girls were getting very high even after Cross had stopped. "AHHH!" They all screamed in unison as they were launched forward. Thankfully, the guys noticed this before the girls fell and caught them; Mason had Skyala, Tyron had Maikee, Akira had Mimi, Brian had Cross, and AnnaLisa was still a bit airborne. She closed her eyes awaiting impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself being held carefully. Opening her eyes one by one, AnnaLisa found a familiar mess of black hair and green eyes.

"Hey there Kain! Whatcha doing here?" Cross perked up.

Kain put AnnaLisa done slowly, "just passing by."

"Then wanna battle since that's what you usually want when you see me," Cross questioned.

Kain simply shook his head, "not today." He walked from the group with their eyes glued to him for his unusual lack of interest in battling today. Skyala on the other hand, noticed AnnaLisa had a faint blush appear on her face, she walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "maybe now you have someone in mind," she teased. AnnaLisa's face became redder with each passing second. The rest noticed this and asked her if something was wrong.

"N-No! N-Nothing's w-wrong. I-I'm fine!" She stuttered.

Mason put his forehead against his, "well you don't have a fever so that's good. Mayb you should go home just in case."

AnnaLisa stepped back and nodded, "bye everybody, I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She hastily made her way back home.

"Now she may have two people in mind," Skyala whispered to herself unknowingly that everyone else heard.

**~AnnaLisa's P.O.V.~**

Oh my goodness! Why in the world did my face feel hot all of a sudden? My heart felt like it was going to burst when Kain was holding me and when Mason put his forehead to mine. Is this what they mean when you have a crush on someone? But, if that's what it is, then I have it on two people!

I stepped into my room with my mind still jumbled up. The light blue walls were calming, something I really needed right this moment. My Pokemon came inside one by one, except for my eVenusaur, Charm, because of his size. I opened the window and he brought me outside with one of his vines, "thanks boy," I rubbed his head and he happily smiled at me.

It was a beautiful evening, no stars were out yet but there was something that made me feel serene.

"Phi?" Fefe looked at me and wondered why I was staring up at the blank darkness.

"Sorry Fefe, just thinking." She followed my gaze and calmed down like me.

Charm brought me back up to my room and I changed into a red nightgown. A bit ironic considering it's almost Valentine's Day, especially since there are small white hearts on it. I still felt a bit uneasy, but why am I?

Charmly came in with a cup of tea, "Gard." She insisted me on drinking it. I took it and I felt like my troubles went away.

"Thank you Charmly," she nodded and left with her white dress-like material billowing behind her. I'm not used to having anyone do something for me, but Charmly is like my mother.

"Hey sis!" My older brother Ryen came in. His short black hair with grey highlights, he looked at me with his red eyes that resembled my hair.

"You still wear that thing? Aren't you a bit old to wear it?" He questioned my nightgown.

"Well I like it so too bad," I told him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black baggy pants. "And besides, it isn't Halloween yet," I said to him. His attire mainly consisted of black and orange, an orange over-sized shirt with a black skull and orange Adidas shoes.

"Well at least my clothes don't match the colour of my face."

"W-What do you mean?" I shakily asked.

He stepped closer to me, "awe! My little sis is getting a crush! So who's the lucky guy?"

"N-No one!" I tried to push him out of my room but he was much stronger than me. Charmly teleported him out and came back in, I used the opportunity to lock the door quickly.

I sighed and sat on my bed, the purple sheets all smoothed out with the only wrinkles appeared where I sat. Maybe if I close my eyes will things fall into place.

**-Monday-**

Skyala skipped through the halls earning a few stares from the teachers and students. "You guys!" She yelled, "I did it! I sent him a rose!" She took of her daisy pin and held it close to her chest.

"You gave Sky a rose?" Maikee asked the hyper child.

"I did! I did!" She jumped around, "and you guys all got one too!" They thanked the bubbly girl for generosity before the bell rang and they all scattered to their classes.

"But remember," Skyala called to them, "you'll get them in a few days!"

**~Brian's P.O.V.~**

These lectures have been getting much more boring with each passing minute. Darkness was outside since he hated being in his ball but wasn't allowed in the school. I put my head down on the desk and looked around the room from under my bangs so no one would see me.

Kain was in my class but he sat on the other side of the room. The teacher, Mr. Harns, was busy explaining the many wonders of trigonometry to his lifeless class. I shifted my eyes to some people, whom just talked through the whole entire thing. I heard a few girls gossiping behind me, probably trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I heard that girl in the eleventh grade group doesn't even have a last name," one nasally voiced girl said to the others.

"That isn't possible I'm pretty sure she does."

"Then how come it hasn't even been mentioned? Some guy told me that he bumped into her and her report card fell out, he couldn't find a last name; just her first!"

"That is just way too weird!" That voice was easily recognizable, one of the snobbiest girls in this school, whose name will not be mentioned.

"Doesn't she hang out with him?"

"Who?"

"That guy sitting in front of you."

"I'm pretty sure, I see them hang out and all. They're probably going out."

"A cute guy like that with a weirdo like her? Ew!"

I mentally sighed, if these girls don't shut up I'm just gonna skip out. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around.

That snobby girl that I mentioned earlier was now face to face with me, her dyed blond hair was curled. Her make-up was over the top as if she was trying to hard and she wore some of the skimpiest clothing that have ever been made. I could honestly not see any hint of nutrition on her and her breath smelled like cigarettes.

"So, you wanna hang out later after school?" She asked me, possibly trying to sound seductive.

"No thank you, now please leave me alone." Her expression was full of shock, anger, and I think jealousy.

"Going with your girlfriend I'm guessing," I turned back to her.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"So you're not with that little freak?"

"What freak?"

"You know that girl, you two always hang out together she's that really short one."

"And how is she a freak?"

"Haven't you ever noticed she always wear a sweater all the time? And I heard she killed her parents because of the name they gave her," she whispered the last part into my ear.

What an absurd story, "it's better than wearing almost nothing during the coldest season, and I highly doubt she is even capable of that." I noticed my voice becoming slightly cold. I turned back to the front. Mr. Harns didn't notice of course when the class left for last period.

Kain caught up to me and we walked to battle class quietly. Those annoying stares people shot towards us were getting on my nerves. Even Kain was starting to get irritated.

When we got there, our teacher had written on the board that we had a very interesting assignment coming up.

"Class, listen up! The battle classes and coordinator classes will be going on a trip to Poketopia." He stated.

Poketopia was a very famous Pokemon-themed park; people mainly go there for either relaxing or battling. So why are coordinators going?

"If you're wondering why the coordinator classes are going as well, it is because that there is a battle round during their contests; therefore, bringing them is essential to them in completing their courses. It is only this grade and the eleventh grade group, since there are around an equal number of students; you are to pair up although you might have to be in a group of three or so. We will be leaving on this coming Friday and be staying there until next Friday."

I had a sigh of relief, a full week of just honest relaxing. Thank Arceus; especially, since there is a lot of history going on in that place. The Sunset and Stargazer Colosseums apparently have something interesting about them.

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts and I went outside to get Darkness.

"Hey there boy," I scratched behind one of his ears. He nuzzled me but his ears perked up and ran off. I followed him to behind the school where he signalled for both of us to hide from an argument that I could hear.

"You're such a freak," a female voice was heard.

I moved my head so I could see but was still hidden from the bickering group of teens. Those girls from my class before were sending insults towards Mimi.

"I mean, who wears those kinds of clothes?" It was that girl who told me tried to get me with her.

"It's better than wearing such skimpy clothing like you bitches," Cross came between Mimi and the girls.

"Hmph! And why are you sticking up for this weirdo? Everyone knows you're one too, so I guess losers stay together!" She slapped Cross hard across the face. A red handprint on her cold skin was visible, I was about to help but Darkness stopped me. It was as if he knew something like that wasn't enough to bring her down.

"Heh, you're just a little bitch like your friends. So how did you kill your parents huh? Stab 'em or something?" Cross's fists were shaking, like a bad memory happening. Although, weren't her parents on some sort of research project? Why didn't she just say that? Unless…she was lying.

She grabbed Mimi's hand and left, the group of snobs laughing at them. I was now suspicious and went to go follow the two.

* * *

**Alright! I finally finished this chapter! Personally, I thought it was a bit rushed but then again, I'm trying to finish before my brother bothers me again to use the laptop -.-' Annoying boy…he doesn't stop at doing what he does best, annoying the shit outta me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you'd like and please no flames! Or else I will get a hose and start dousing them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my flippin goodness! I am so sorry for not updating; I haven't even worked on this chapter until today. I had a few obstacles in my way, the usual things such as school, co-op (if you don't know look it up), and a small emotional breakdown which was helped by a lot of meaningful words and someone near and dear to my heart 3**

**So enough about me; here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**I don't own anything in any way, shape or form!**

* * *

"Why did you do that? I could have easily beaten them," Mimi whispered as she was dragged by the smaller girl.

"Same here but, I guess I don't you to get in trouble. Plus, you wouldn't be able to go on the trip!" Cross reminded her of their teacher's words. "I even heard they have a lot of great clothing stores there," adding a bit of emphasis into the sentence. Mimi perked up a bit.

"Fine, I won't get in any trouble…"

"Good!"

"But what's really bothering me is why you didn't just tell them that your parents are on a research trip or whatever? I mean, I'm pretty sure you couldn't kill them let alone anyone."

Cross stopped walking and let her grip fall from Mimi's wrist, she looked down with her brown eyes almost dead looking.

"Guess I didn't feel like it," she sad in a low voice and kept walking. Mimi grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Cross replied in an upbeat voice, but sadness could be obviously detected as she looked on without any of the usual sparkle in her eyes.

"Something is wrong."

"No there isn't, now come on! Everyone's waiting for us!" She spun quickly and proceeded to run.

**~Cross's P.O.V.~**

Dammit! So close to cracking! I gotta be more careful, I mean, I don't want anybody knowing. Especially my friends. I need to forget, forget everything about them…

-_Flashback-_

_Alcohol and an unknown substance filled the air. Location of the source unknown. A small Eevee and Igglybuff made their way down wooden steps into the darkness of a small kitchen, with a small girl behind them._

_"We're finally out from there!" She whispered to the two, who nodded in agreement. The trio went and spotted a clean, unused cup sitting on the white counter. Spotting it was one thing, getting it was another. Struggling to reach it, the little girl was getting frustrated. That frustration soon turned to fear in the blink of an eye as two figures made their way towards her._

_"No!" She screamed over and over again. "Please stop!" Her pleas ignored; her will to fight back gone._

_Eevee and Igglybuff were caught as well and were too weak to do anything; all they could do was watch one of their best friends get hurt._

_-End of Flashback-_

"NO!" Cross screamed and slumped to the ground, clutching her head. Her eyes were full of fear.

"Hey!" Mimi heard her and instantly came to her friend's aid. She tried to lift her up but was interrupted when someone else came by and did just that.

"How did you know we were here?" Mimi questioned.

"I heard her, nothing more," Brian stated, "tell everyone else that she hit her head or something, but make sure not all of them start charging into the nurse's office." Mimi nodded and left, leaving the two on their way.

**-Nurse's Office-**

"She's just fainted although it's not from exhaustion nor hunger. Interesting, well I have to get some files. You may stay if you like but I don't want you being late for your next class."

"Thank you for your help Nurse Joy," she left as quickly as she could, almost slamming the door behind her.

Brian looked down at Cross. She was panting hard, her face looking like she was having a nightmare. Should he wake her? It seemed like a good idea.

Almost like an instinct her brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand, but pulled away quickly. _'Why in the world did that happen?'_ Brian questioned himself.

"Nn…" Cross made a whimpering noise, like a helpless child. Brian brushed her cheek again but it didn't work.

_'What else can I do?'_ Brian thought back, if he knew her before then something like this must have happened at least once. He didn't realize that he was very close to her face until his lips touched something very soft, her cheek that was slapped just a few minutes ago, the red starting to fade to a rosy pink.

"Bri…Bri…" she muttered under her breath before opening her eyes but closing them fast because of the bright lights, "nn…where am I?"

"The nurse's office, Mimi and I heard you scream and I brought you here," Brian informed her.

"Well thank you, but I should get going," she glanced at the clock," next class starts soon."

Brian stopped her when she was just about to stand up.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to stay in this bed and rest until you feel better and stop lying to everyone that you're okay."

"I'm not lying, I feel perfectly fine."

"Then why did you scream?"

She bit her lip a bit, "I saw a bug Pokemon!"

Brian shook his head, "I'm still trying to remember you, and something is telling me that you are definitely lying about both those statements."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be lying if you would just remember everything!"

"Haven't you realized I'm trying my hardest?"

"Yes I have! But do you have any idea what its doing to me?"

They stared at each for a good long moment before Cross pushed him to the side and walked out, but she didn't go to class. Instead, she went back to her place to cry her eyes out again.

Brian stood there in the office. What did she mean by 'what it's doing to her'? Sure he guessed she would be sad for a friend to not be able to remember her but it seemed very important if she would be crying over it. She probably needed some time to herself, so Brian decided to go back to class after informing Nurse Joy.

"Oh? Where did your friend go?" Nurse Joy asked seeing the empty bed.

"She decided to go home; she must have been feeling worse than earlier."

"Alright then, I'll have to file her in for leaving. What's her name?"

"It's Cross."

"Last name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone else in this school with that kind of first name." Nurse Joy tapped at the keys on the keyboard and Cross's file came up. "Here she is! That's weird…"

"What is it Nurse?"

"She has no last name, her hometown isn't shown, and it doesn't show whether she lives with both of her parents or one."

There was a small silence with the few clicks of the keys and Nurse Joy broke it, "well you're friend is now approved, you may go to class now." She handed him a pink slip for his teacher.

Brian's head was now full of thoughts. Why didn't some of her information appear? By the looks of it, it was very important.

He entered his class and sat for the lesson.

In another battle class, Tyron and Akira were chatting through about random stuff. Mimi, however, was still thinking about what happened earlier. The happy girl seemed so pained by something, possibly from what those girls said to her. Who could believe that an innocent girl like her would be capable of murder? Not her that's for sure.

"Hey Mimi!" Tyron whispered.

"What is it?" She whispered back and turned her head to see him.

"What happened earlier? I mean, is she okay?"

"I don't know and yes she is. Although I was told that we let her rest."

"Alright then!" He quickly went back into his seat and she turned back just in time before their teacher could check on his so-called hard working students.

At the end of the class, the teacher had given Mimi the work Cross had missed and was asked to deliver them to her. She agreed and was on her way.

Mimi eventually came to a house. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. She pressed the doorbell and heard a series of banging coming from inside.

"Cross? Are you there? It's me Mimi," she called out slightly louder than her usual whisper.

The door slowly opened to present Cross with red, puffy eyes. She had changed into her sleepwear and her hair was frazzled. She quickly wiped her face before trying to smile, "hey there! Sorry I look like such a mess, what are you doing here?"

Mimi handed her the work, "you didn't miss much but we got homework."

"Thank so much, sorry if I can't invite you in I'm feeling a bit worse than earlier."

"Yeah I figured that, see ya," Mimi went down the 2 steps at the front of the house and made her way home.

Cross closed the door and rushed up to her room and pt the homework on her desk. She sighed heavily, _'I don't want anyone to be burdened by my problems…yeah, I should just keep quiet and forget everything for now. Maybe some music will help.'_ She pushed the little black button on her radio and it turned on to a station from the Johto region.

Brian came back to his small apartment after school that day. Things have been slightly hectic for him, he needed to calm down and made his way to the red radio in his kitchen while starting to make dinner.

_"Hey there! It's DJ Mary coming at you live here from the Goldenrod Radio Tower! Today, we'll be bringing back a song that hasn't been aired in a while! So here it is!"_

_A hundred days have made me older_  
_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_  
_A thousand lies have made me colder_  
_And I don't think I can look at this the same_  
_But all the miles that separate_  
_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"This song…" they both said aloud, "it feels…familiar." Brian stopped cooking and sat down just listening and closed his eyes. Letting the lyrics and the melody flow through his mind.

Cross had curled up onto her bed, "the song Bri-Bri would sing to me when I was sad…" her face felt a bit wet and she noticed tears starting to fall onto the sheets.

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

Things started rushing back to his head. He felt pain, sadness, hurt, and weirdly enough comfort in the song.

She smiled at the person who made her happy in her time of need, but continued crying when she remembered the sadness she felt seeing him walk from her life.

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

The stars came out that night and twinkled as if they had not a care in the world. She looked up and wished; 'I wish that he would at least be there for me, and keep trying…' she laid down on her bed and let the rest of the song bring her to sleep.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_  
_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_  
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still on my lonely mind_  
_I think about you baby_  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

He opened his eyes once DJ Mary's voice came back on after the song had died down. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way to his room. Brian emptied out his bag to clean but something was there, it was a photo, he suddenly flipped to the back and felt his heart race and dropped the photo. It glided down gracefully to the hardwood floor as his Umbreon came in and noticed it.

For some reason, he slept soundly that night.

**-Time skip to Friday-**

There were buses lined up at the front of the school. Five or more, as some students were too lazy to keep counting. Everyone who was going on the trip went to their friends in hopes of staying with them.

Maikee, Cross and Akira sticked together as AnnaLisa was paired with Tyron and Kain, and Brian and Mimi were put together. A teacher, who they believed to be in charge of the occasion, came up to Maikee, Cross, Akira, Mimi, and Brian.

"Alright, so I'm going to have to add another member to each of your teams because everyone else refused," the teacher said, as her black eyes slightly glared at the group of waiting students.

A familiar boy came from behind and introduced himself, "Ryen Denim, nice to meet you." Cross shook his hand and greeted him, "you too!"

"W-What are you doing here?" AnnaLisa nervously asked, "don't worry sis, just here to make sure you don't get hurt and also," he whispered in her ear, "to see if this guy you like is good enough for you!" AnnaLisa's face had gotten very red by the time she returned to Tyron and Kain.

A tall boy with pale skin and grey eyes introduced himself. He wore a blood red tank top under a long sleeved black jacket and black skinny jeans finished with grey converse shoes. His light brown barely went past his ears but for some reason it was longer near his cheek, possibly to hide something. "This is Anthony Diablo Marshall," the teacher said, "please join Brian and Mimi over there please."

"Call me Andy," he said in a bit of an annoyed tone, and the two trainers could hear it as he went to them.

The intercom went on and their principle could be heard, "everyone board the buses please! AND NO PUSHING! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!" Everyone scattered a bit before making their way outside, hoping to be in the same buses as their friends.

Cross, Maikee, Akira and Ryen boarded the bus, "I call window!" Cross exclaimed and jumped into the seat as Ryen and Maikee were pushing each other to go in first. Ryen eventually won and sat in beside her, Maikee listening to her iPod as she slid into a seat behind them with Akira by her side. Cross staring out the window in amusement even though they weren't moving.

AnnaLisa sat in front of them with her by the window followed by Kain then Tyron, "have fun!" Cross whispered to her as she stood up and bent over the back of their seat after seeing her bookworm friend become red faced.

Brian and Mimi sat in a seat together whilst Andy felt like sitting in one by himself. Mimi could see the glances Brian made towards Cross and although she didn't want to pry, they were both her friends, "why don't you just talk to her?" She whispered to him. Brian looked at Mimi for a moment and looked out the window, "because," he simply stated.

"Because?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons, and I might tell her later…"

The rest of the students got on the bus and lastly the bus driver. The bus shook a bit as it started with a small rumbling noise but made a quick jolt forward causing almost everyone to hit their foreheads into the seat in front of them.

_'This will be so boring,'_ they all thought.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry again for not uploading in such a long time! –bows down- Watching Junjou Romantica while typing ;) So you've gotten a little look on Cross's past, but that's not all~! There is a bit more! Now if you're wondering why Skyala and Mason aren't in here is cause Mason is in the Breeders and Researchers course, while Skyala is in the tenth grade group and it's only the eleventh and twelfth grade groups. I'll try to update quicker next time. Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, cant believe I forgot to add in: Review if youd like and please no flames! At the end! Oh well, Ill be sure to put it in this time!**

**On more important matters, this chapter is pretty much the really long bus ride. Hey! Things can happen on a bus ride! And yes things will hopefully be interesting. Now lets get this chapter on the road!**

**I own nothing at all!**

* * *

The buses were in a single file as they went down the path to their destination. Although some went much faster than others, making some students, and perhaps even the drivers, to think it was a race. A very rocky path was coming up and many took a hold of their seats.

"Wee!" Cross and Maikee said as the bus rumbled and shook fast, though they were quickly disappointed when it had come to an end. "How much longer?" Tyron exclaimed and received a sharp stare from a teacher, "when I say so," he responded.

"Jeez, talk about cranky," he mumbled to himself, and popped in his earphones. AnnaLisa had brought along a novel she had been currently reading and was very into it, "closer...closer..." she mumbled. 'Just hurry up and kiss her already! Do I have to go in there and force you two?' She thought, slightly shaking her book. Kain on the other hand thought something was wrong and placed a hand on hers.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No! Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why are you shaking?''

AnnaLisa had a faint blush on her face but held the book in front of her and pointed to the two people on the cover, "t-them! T-They take such a long time to k-k-kiss!"

"Oh."

She nodded and put the book back in her black bag, adjusted her glasses and turned to face the window, her face redder than her ruby red hair. Cross smiled widely, earning a weird look from Ryen, "what's up?" he asked her.

"Stuff," she merely said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Do I really have to say?"

"Hm...yes!" He smiled at her as she pouted slightly, "awwe, you're cute when you pout!" Ryen complimented her and ruffled her hair a bit. She giggled and they got into a quiet conversation. The only things that could be heard was 'what?' and 'I know!'

"Seems like they're getting along quite nicely," Mimi said to herself, noticing that Brian had a bit of an irritated look on his face. "Why don't you just go talk now?"

"I said I would later."

"Uh-huh, well sooner the better," she told him, "before you might lose her." He nodded and just waited for this bus ride to come to an end.

The bus came to a stop on a dirt road to their destination. The bus driver came out and tried to get the engine to start, "come on ya damn thingy," he grumbled to himself but everyone heard him, snickering at the fact he said 'thingy' for no reason really. "We're stuck," he told the teacher who furrowed his eyebrows.

"We can't be stuck! We have to be there soon."

"Listen man, unless you want to go find some mechanic to figure out the damn problem, then we're stuck." The teacher sighed and decided to take a look around the woods to see if there was anything or anyone who could help.

Seconds became minutes and minutes become a few hours, "where's the teacher?" Maikee questioned.

"He said he'd be right back," Tyron said.

"Well he's taking a bit too long, he should have been back by now."

A long silence went through the bus, everyone worrying. Mimi stood up and headed outside, "I'm going to find him." The bus driver tried to stop her but she simply glared and stepped off. "I'm going too," Kain said, also slightly worried. AnnaLisa flushed but followed him, followed by her brother Ryen, Tyron and the rest of them.

The dark woods were dense, the occasional sound of twigs breaking and the leaves swaying ever so slightly. They felt like they were being watched, a tingling sensation everytime a noise was made. AnnaLisa was shaking a lot but felt her hand bein held, she instantly calmed down as she saw Kain was holding it in his.

"HootHoot!" Big red eyes were staring at AnnaLisa and she ran, climbing up a tree, twenty feet tall. "AnnaLisa!" Maikee called, "come down from there!"

"I-I can't!" She whimpered loudly, "I d-don't know h-how!"

"Well I can't climb," Cross said, "why don't you use Dragontie Maikee?"

"Good idea!" She went to her belt but stopped short, "shit."

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, "we were only supposed to bring one Pokemon, I brought Absol..." Maikee replied with her head hanging low.

They all looked up at the scared girl who was clinging to the tree for dear life, "h-help?" Then one of them proceeded to climb the tree. They watched as Kain slowly got closer to her and eventually got there, sitting on a branch beside her. He held out his hand and she shakily took it. The branch started moving, unable to support both their weights, she clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He held her tight as the branch snapped and the two were falling at a high speed.

The rest were suprised as they landed safely on the ground. AnnaLisa more safe than Kain, he landed on his feet but it added a lot of pressure causing it to be in a lot of pain. AnnaLisa's eyes welled up, "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" She whimpered and sobbed. When Kain was finished getting patched up, he stood up and put a hand on her head, "don't blame yourself," he simply said and held her hand again as they continued on their way.

"Hey, there's a town over there!" Cross pointed.

"Alright, everyone get a partner just in case," Maikee said.

"Now's probably your chance," Mimi nudged Brian. He nodded and quickly took a hold of her hand.

So the pairs were: Kain with AnnaLisa and Ryen, Brian and Cross, Mimi and Andy, Maikee with Tyron and Akira. "We'll meet up back here in two hours, if something happens, you call. Set your phones on vibrate just in case, this place seems like a ghost town..." Maikee finally said before they split up.

As soon as they got into town enough, they sent out their Pokemon and a mist started to envelop they place. They started feeling strange and stuck closer to each other. What none of them realized was that they weren't the only ones there.

A small clinking sound was heard and Cross held onto Brian's sleeve tightly, "it'll be fine," he assured her. She nodded but kept her grip on him, "I promise I won't leave," and they kept walking into the darkness with his Umbreon and her Vaporeon by their sides. They looked out the window, "it's not rain or snow..." Brian said.

"What was that?" AnnaLisa frantically asked as she whipped her head around trying to find any sort of life in the desolate area. "I'm not sure but-" Kain was stopped short as he looked up. "Rain? No, it's not wet. Snow maybe?" Ryen thought aloud.

"It's...ashes?" AnnaLisa said quietly, "what's going on around here?"

"Hey Maikee," Tyron said, "do you know what's going on? What's this stuff fallin from the sky?" Akira picked up some of the fallen substance from the ground, "it's something burned."

"So ashes or something?"

"Most likely," they stared at the sky and Maikee decided to call the rest of the gang.

Mimi's purple phone vibrated and she instantly picked it up, "Mimi here."

_"Hey Mimi! Do you have any idea what's going on here?"_

"Sorry Maikee, I'm clueless as to what is going on right n-" Mimi was stopped short as Andy came running back with his Flygon behind him, followed by some Arbok. The small pack of Arbok didn't look ordinary, they crept closer showing their blood red eyes and they looed as if they were zombies or something. They opened their jaw to review their razor sharp teeth and forked tongues.

"Sora, use Flamethrower on them!" Andy commanded.

"You idiot!" Mimi said as his Flygon hit the zombie-like Arbok but also the building they were in. Mimi ran out as fast as she could but the door was jammed shut, her Umbreon was unable to break it down. Neither could Ryen or Andy. The flames rose and spread as the three desperately tried to escape. Andy grabbed Mimi and Ryen's wrists and hopped onto his Flygon, "let's get out of here!" Andy shouted and Flygon sent a Hyper Beam towards the ceiling and started shooting up to the gaping hole.

They got out with a few scratches but fine altogether. Mimi picked up her phone and dialed all her friends, "becareful! Something isn't right here, we got attacked so everyone be warned!" They landed but had more Arbok and some Fearow coming after them, Mimi dealed with the Arbok while Andy took care of the Fearow.

"Come on," Brian said and motioned for the rest of them to follow inside a small room, being as careful as he could. A flock of Chingling came out, looking as zombie as everything else. They launched a powerful grouped Thunder at them, Vaporeon launched an Ice Beam at the Shadow Ball Umbreon had flung at them. They were knocked out momentarily giving Cross, Brian and their Pokemon a chance to escape.

"Use Ice Beam and make a wall!" Vaporeon nodded and quickly made a shimmering wall of ice to further help their escape. The four eventually got outside but were ambushed by a bunch of Seviper. Again, zombie-like.

"Let go of me!" Cross flailed as a huge Pidgeot swooped down and grabbed her, its talons piercing her skin. She let out a small cry of pain once she was free from its grip and winced in the sharp pain she felt. "We got to keep going," she said and cringed as she ran, "everyone! Meet back, something is definitely wrong with this place," she put her phone away. Trying to get back as soon as possible, time was a key factor, Brian picked her up and carried her there piggy-back style. She clutched onto him tightly as they had their Pokemon fought.

They all got back with a herd of these zombie Pokemon coming after them, too many. They couldn't fight back, they were out numbered and out powered. Their Pokemon slumoed to the ground in defeat as the army of living dead came closer and closer.

"I just wanna say you guys are awesome!" Tyron exclaimed as his last few words, "TELL MY MOM I LOVE HER!"

Everyone said their last few words as they felt their energy and strength draining away from them. Though there was one that was only meant for one person as it was whispered into their ear.

_"I remember."_

* * *

**DONE! I finished this chapter in a few hours! Oh my gosh it's the end!**

**Cross: NOOO!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -coughcough- I'm okay!**

**Cross: HOW COULD YOU!**

**Just kidding! ^-^ Obviously this isn't the end, did I scare you?**

**Cross: Like hell -_-'**

**I'm sorry! TT^TT**

**Cross: Well review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I made a cliffy! I made a cliffy! Yay! Next part of their little bus ride to Poketopia! Yay yay!**

**I would like to say yes to a certain review, flippin Silent Hill and all got me liking it after it gave me such a nightmare that I could not move for hours!**

**Anyways, I don't own nothing so ENJOY!**

* * *

They all shut their eyes waiting for the pain that was about to come into contact with them, but it never did, one by one they opened their eyes only to see each other lying on the forest floor.

"Nn…what happened?" Tyron asked, "Weren't we just in some ghost town?"

"Yeah," Akira started but looked down on the mildly damp soil; he saw hooves and knew immediately who they belonged to.

"Guys, we got tricked."

"What the hell do you mean by tricked?" Maikee asked, irritated.

Akira pointed to the hoof prints and simply said, "Stantler."

"So everything was a dream," Cross pointed out, "then why were we in that kind of dream?" She thought for a bit before turning her gaze to Maikee, "you! It's because you showed me those scary videos of that game I'm freaked out for my life!" She held her head low, "sorry everybody, it's my fault we ended up in that kind of dream instead of some better one."

"Don't worry about it," Mimi whispered, "at least we weren't really hurt." They began to stand up, but Mimi noticed some scratches on her arm. Her eyes grew slightly wide as she thought of the only way they could have gotten there, "I tripped."

As they walked back, Cross felt a sharp pain in her back. "Ah!" She yelled out a bit as she supported herself on all fours as she dropped down.

"What's wrong?" Maikee worriedly asked.

"M-My back…it hurts," she simply said.

"Shit," Brian said and proceeded to lift up the back of her shirt and jacket. Cross blushed and kept the front part of her covered.

"This was no ordinary dream," he pointed out what seemed to be a few deep circular cuts, as if someone had stabbed her. "In the dream, she got picked up off the ground by some huge Pidgeot."

"And then I felt a sharp pain as it stabbed its talons into me…" she finished.

"This so-called dream, it put all of us into it and for some reason we actually have the injuries we got from there?"

"This is just too confusing," Akira said.

"Yeah but if we want to get to know why it wasn't just a regular dream that would usually happen around a regular Stantler, then I suggest we at least look into it sometime," Ryen noted.

"For now," Tyron said, "let's go back," they nodded and returned to the bus. On the way, Maikee snickered, "don't worry. I'll tell your mom for ya!" Tyron became slightly embarrassed and started chasing after, failing to catch her.

Upon arriving there, the teacher was there tapping his foot impatiently. "Where were you kids?"

"Looking for you?" Ryen said sheepishly.

"Whatever, just get back on the bus because we're already late as it is."

They all stepped back on the now repaired bus and kept going.

After many hours and very many interruptions, the students and teacher had finally arrived at Poketopia.

"I wanna battle!" Cross exclaimed.

"Not yet, first, I will assign you your rooms. You will be sleeping in the same room as your group." The teacher had given them their room numbers and they were to set up their things before exploring.

**~AnnaLisa's P.O.V.~**

What! That means I have to sleep in the same room as two guys! Gah! That sounds so bad. _Groan_. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will be, Tyron is a bit of a joker but I highly doubt he'd do anything like that. Kain on the other hand, there's something about him; something mysterious, kind of like one of the characters in my story. If he was like that, he'd probably have a soft spot somewhere deep down and I'm pretty sure it's coming out.

We walked down the long hallway, the red carpet made me feel like a famous person getting an award. The room itself was very nice too, cream coloured walls with a dark brown border, a T.V. that was bigger than the one I had at home, a wooden desk with a small lamp and a black swivel chair. The bathroom was very relaxing as I stepped into it; light aqua tiles covered the walls as white ones did with the floor, a big mirror that covered the top half of one wall as the rest was a white cabinet with light blue bubble designs. The bathtub was in a triangular shape attached to a corner, one side had a little indent in it for relaxing. I was about to get out of the room until I realized, there are only two beds…and I'm pretty sure the guys definitely will not share a bed.

I sighed and put my bag on one of the beds. I hope I'll sleep by myself, "so," I said nervously, "I-I'll be sleeping here and you guys t-there."

"I am not gonna sleep in the same bed as another dude!" Tyron blurted out.

"I agree," Kain nodded.

"Then what now?" I asked.

"Well I could always sleep with you," Tyron jokingly suggested. I blushed and shook my head furiously, "n-no way! That is n-not going to happen!"

"Would you rather sleep with him?" Pointing his thumb in Kain's direction.

I blushed even more and could feel my face getting hot; I started slapping my face slightly in an attempt to calm myself down. The two just stared at me as if they thought I was crazy, I'm pretty sure I am deep down, "well then one of you sleeps on the floor."

Kain sighed and plopped himself down onto the window that had a small mattress on it for seating, he took a white pillow and put it down on the olive coloured fabric and it instantly became like a window bed. "There, problem solved," he said and began putting his things away.

**~Maikee's P.O.V.~**

Woo! Our room is totally like one of those high class rooms, an awesome bathroom and a really nice T.V.! Wait, there are two beds…no way in hell am I letting those dudes in the same bed as a girl, "Cross and I are taking this bed!" I threw our bags on it and jumped on.

"I'm not sharing a bed with him," Ryen and Akira said at the same time.

"What's the big idea? Why do guys have a problem sleeping in the same bed when it's fine with girls?" Cross shrugged at my question at hugged the pillow because of it's softness.

"I don't know, it's just not right," Ryen said.

"Fine," Cross started, "we'll sleep in this bed and you guys can fight about it for the rest of the night."

They looked at each other with a bit of embarrassment in their eyes; they turned away from each other and mumbled some undetectable words.

After a few moments of roaming around our new room, Akira came inside with a roll of tape, "what's that for?" I asked.

"This," he put one end on the bed and went down it; creating a straight line, "dividing the bed."

Well that works, at least it won't be so awkward for them.

**~Andy's P.O.V.~**

Why the hell am I here? Oh yeah, cause Ryen is apparently the 'only' friend I have and wants me to get more. Sigh. Damn room, why did there have to be two beds? Didn't they think that two guys sharing a bed wouldn't be awkward? I'm not even going to get near that Mimi girl, it's like she gives off this aura that makes her unapproachable but it doesn't seem that way to the others.

While I unpacked my dark red backpack, I could overhear some of their conversation.

"I'm pretty sure Maikee wouldn't let those guys near her, especially in bed."

"Still," Brian said, "I'm worried."

"Ever since Monday?"

"Yeah, ever since that night."

"You told her, right?"

"In that dream thing I did."

"Do you think she would remember?"

"I don't know but I really want to confirm it."

"Then go right now, bring her some place quiet or something."

"But-"

She cut him off, "no buts, you're both suffering from childhood friendship loss and this is a great opportunity to fix it!"

Brian was silent for a few moments but stood up from the black swivel chair in the corner. He walked out of the room with the door slightly open, I looked at Mimi who looked back at me.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing," I mumbled and went back to unpacking.

**~No P.O.V.~**

Brian almost stormed out of the room and walked down the wide hallway with long strides. He knocked on the door of her room in just two knocks before the door swung open with her in view, Brian quickly took a hold of her wrist and pulled her along with him somewhere even he didn't know.

"W-Where are we going Bri-Bri?" She asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Somewhere as long as it's quiet," he answered.

They walked through the hotel and out of it too. Searching for even just a small corner where she could hear him loud and clear. He finally found it, the Stargazer Colosseum. The door was left open and so were the lights, thankfully no one was in sight.

He led her up to the stands and placed her beside him. The soft cushions felt great for their tired feet, as they looked up, the top of the dome was like looking up into space itself. The illuminating lights shone as they very slowly made their way across the ceiling like how the night sky really did. A calmness like feeling washed over their bodies as they let the scene taking place fill their minds with happy thoughts. Brian put a hand over hers and held it softly, "do you remember right before that dream thing ended?" He asked her.

"The part where we were about to get eaten?"

"Around that part, yes."

"What about it?"

"Well I'd like to know if…."

She smiled with her eyes still closed, "if I remembered what you said?"

He nodded, "yeah," he could feel his heart pounding with anticipation.

"Well…"

* * *

**HAHA! Another cliffy! Why? Cause I'm kinda…hehehehe…drunk? After just one drink! So I gots a bit of a headache but cause I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU'RE ALL SPECIAL AND EVERYTHING ELSE I decided to just get this part out of my system! Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update time! Man my head has just been spinning for a while these past few days, plus, I got a new idea! Holy flipping I dunno! And it will take literally a lot of time so I'll finish this one before I start anything else.**

**I'm going back to Florida for the March Break to visit family I didn't even know existed until my parents told me! Don't worry, I'm still gonna type as much as I can while on the road!**

**And while I'm there, I sprained my thumb and now have a splint on it (flippin annoying loser…) but I will definitely not let it stop me! I mean, I can still type, write, doodle and cut! Doing stuff like a boss :D**

**I don't own anything, so ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Stargazer Colosseum-**

The two teens were hand in hand under the realistic starry sky. "So do you remember?" Brian asked, slight curiosity in his voice. Cross felt a small smile tug on her lips, "I do." He held her hand a bit tighter, "but do you really?" She asked and he could feel his heart speed up a bit.

"I'm sorry; it's just that, those days are so special to me. I don't want the only person who knows about them to be…"

"Lying?" He finished for her.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry," she slid her hand out from under him and began to stand up as the seat from under her flipped back into place. Brian quickly stood back up to bring her back. "I don't blame you for thinking that I'd be lying but trust me when I say I do remember every little thing."

She looked at him with a small bit of doubt in her eyes, "name one thing."

He held his chin in his hand and thought for a good minute. "May 5th, five days before my birthday, you kept talking about it for the whole week when I barely said anything about it. It was also five days before I left, but on that day before I had to go you gave me a picture." Brian held up a photo of them that a local photographer took; she had her usual bright smile while a small grin was on his lips. Their Pokemon were in front of them and were smiling as well. Brian flipped to the back.

_I love you Bri-Bri!_

There was a small heart with wings at the bottom right-hand corner of it. "You always were such an artist," he smiled at her.

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a copy of the photo he had in his hand, she showed him the back.

_I love you Cross._

Was written in the middle of it; she meant it in a friendly way, but it seemed that he really did have a small childish crush on her back then.

"D-Did you really…?" Cross wondered as her lips quivered, causing her to stutter a bit.

Could Brian really tell her? _'It's now or never,'_ he thought and nodded his head. She looked down, unable to respond; Brian sensed this and put a hand softly on her shoulder, "you don't have to tell me if you don't feel the same way."

"But…I'm just not sure whether I feel the same; I mean, I like you more than everyone else and I enjoy being with you more. It's just…" She trailed off and couldn't finish. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings she didn't even know existed till now.

In the distance, two Pokemon were watching the scene unfold. _'It seems that things might be a bit difficult further on.'_

_'Perhaps, although it's good to know they've found each other.'_

_'Mhm, we've been traveling all over just trying to track you down, but she stopped, knowing that he would come to her instead.'_

The two smiled at each other, her deep blue eyes meeting his dark red ones. They looked away simultaneously to hide their unexpected blushes, _'we_ _should get back before they notice we're gone,'_ the other nodded and they disappeared into the night.

**-At the hotel-**

Cross entered the room with her head hung low, she didn't realize a tied up Ryen or a Ds playing Maikee, just the smell of Akira's home cooking. "Why are you cooking? This is a hotel," she pointed out.

"I'd cook my own meals rather than get something for such a high price," and he wasn't kidding. The prices were higher than what would usually be at most restaurants. Cross ate a sample and she smiled widely, liking his cooking much more than what she could cook.

"So what's up?" Maikee asked, not taking her eyes off her game.

"Oh not much."

"Then why did he take you out?"

"Out? Oh! We just went to the Stargazer Colosseum."

"Awwe! My little girl's got a date!"

Cross was flustered, "n-not even!" She knew his feelings, but she didn't even know her own.

Maikee grinned and pinched her cheek slightly, "don't be embarassed! It's normal, just be sure to use protection!"

Cross blinked, "protection? Obviously I would, I mean, I don't want to get hurt." Maikee facepalmed herself, "not that kind of protection."

The little girl had to think for a bit, "ohh...ew! I'm too young!" She pointed out.

"Whatever girl," Maikee returned to her game with a satisfied grin.

* * *

**This was a really short one but I really wanted to just post at least one before I get on the road. If you see me on the road, you won't know it's me cause well, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen my face :) Gah! My thumb is killing me! FUUUUUUUUUUU-!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, currently at a hotel somewhere in Virginia and I'm gonna have to leave tomorrow morning so I'm kind of getting this chapter done as fast as I can.**

**So I don't own anything and ENJOY!**

* * *

When all was quiet for the tenants to fall asleep, one girl couldn't. She took her friend and dragged her away to a place none would find them. The roof. "So what happened?"

"I'm telling you nothing happened," her friend said.

"Cross, please? We're best friends," Maikee pleaded with some sadness in her voice.

"Fine," Cross gave in to her friend, "we just talked."

"That's it? I don't believe you."

"We…"

"Kissed?"

"No! Not even! We just…reminisced."

"Childhood?"

Cross hung her head low, "yeah…"

Maikee brought her friend up on her feet, "well it seemed very important for you to be this depressed over it."

"I'm not depressed, just confused. I don't even know how I feel about him."

"Don't you like him?"

"Let me tell you something, something that you'll never tell."

"Okay," Maikee nodded.

"We both have a copy of a picture of when we were kids, not that big a deal right? But on the back, I wrote that I love him and I don't know whether my six year old self meant that as in a friendly way or-"

"If you really do love him," Maikee interrupted.

Cross nodded and went back to bed with her friend, "thanks for listening but, how come Ryen is tied up?"

"I got bored, what else could I do?" Cross slapped her forehead and kept walking back.

In another room, AnnaLisa had been having a hard time sleeping. It was bad enough for her to be sleeping in a room with other boys, but was worse because of the fact that Kain was sleeping on his makeshift window bed just a few feet away from her.

She slowly crept out of bed, making sure not to make a sound. Her eyes traveled to Kain. She imagined his deep green eyes, full of adventure and mystery; his dark hair that was like night, but had a bit of a shine to it like the moon. She quickly stepped back, reflecting on her thoughts. Going to the bathroom and staring herself in the mirror, there wasn't much she could make of the situation. There was only one solution: she had a crush on him.

She forgot about Mason, oddly enough, but only saw him now as a friend. She splashed some water on her face and wiped it clean before exiting the bathroom. Coming across a familiar pair of eyes, she was about to scream before slapping hand on her mouth, "w-what are you doing up?" She whispered to him.

"I saw you creeping me."

"I-I was not creeping!"

He inched closer to her face until they were just moments close, "w-what are you doing, Kain?" She shut her eyes and opened one.

"How come…"

She blinked at his sentence, "how come…your eyes are orange? Do you wear contacts?"

She knew that it wasn't normal for people to really have orange eyes, but her family had a bunch of weird things going on for them. "I do not wear contacts!" Her voice began to rise, "it may be weird to most people but I am proud of my eyes!" He quieted her down before her pitch could wake up Tyron. "I never said they were weird. I thought they're interesting." She blushed a bit, but thankfully, the darkness hid it. She rushed over back to the bed and hid under it.

Kain shook his head, _'different,'_ was all he could think of her before falling back asleep, still wondering about her.

In the last room, Brian could not sleep. He stared up at the moon; the way it illuminated in the darkness was like other worldly beauty. It reminded him of her, how her eyes sparkled like the twinkling stars when everything was dark around her. Damn, he was being like one of those hopeless romantics.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind for a bit, "trouble with her?" A voice had creeped out of the darkness. "She didn't really say much, but I think she is unsure of her feelings."

"What if she doesn't love you like you love her?"

Brian had to think for a bit, "then I'll respect her decision if it makes her happy."

"Although, I'm pretty sure she might feel the same way, she is kind of dense."

"Haha you're very funny Mimi," Brian mocked.

"Yes I know I am and-" She turned her head for a bit, "go to sleep Andy!" She loudly whispered. Andy jumped a bit and mumbled words the two couldn't hear. "It's like your talking to a child," Brian said to her.

"He is one."

"According to you, you two are kind of like Tyron and Maikee."

"…good night," she went back to her bed and shut her eyes, letting the peacefulness of the night drag her to dreamland.

**

* * *

**

Another short chapter! TT^TT But oh well, sorry if I rushed it a bit but my parents are making me get to bed or else I'm gonna miss breakfast. Whatever, I don't really care, we only got a few more hours till our destination! I'll try to make future chapters longer so you guys will be occupied while I do...stuff I guess! Anyways guys and girls, review if you'd like and please no flames!


	14. Chapter 14

**I did not forget about this story! Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload any chapter until thanks to LeafxGreenx3 for showing me how to get around that Error Type 2. Thanks sis!**

**And now without further ado, I don't own anything so ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning was the start of exploring and adventure. The sun shone brightly, reflecting the surrounding water beautifully, "where should we go first?" Maikee asked the group. They shrugged and started walking around.

They went past many colosseums and watched a few matches, though the ones that interested them the most would be when challengers went up against the colosseum leader; very few moved on. "I bet I could beat them all in one move," Tyron gloated.

"Here we go again," Mimi said to herself while rolling her eyes.

"Agreed," Maikee, Cross, and AnnaLisa nodded and put their hands on their hips simultaneously. "Well while you guys converse about that we're gonna go look around." Maikee took a hold of Mimi's hand, who grabbed onto AnnaLisa's, who caught Cross's hand right before leaving.

**-With the girls-**

"So where to first?" AnnaLisa popped the question. They thought for a good long second before a cotton candy cart rolled past and they instantly went to get some, by the end, they got a bit in their hair which they cleaned out and laughed about afterward.

"It's so sunny here!" Cross exclaimed as they made their way to a big park where many families and couples were having picnics, their gazes fell to the middle of it all where a battle was occurring.

A girl with light blue hair tied into a high ponytail with her hat over it, returned her Pokemon. She brushed off her black and red mini dress and fixed the black biker shorts underneath.

Another girl on the other side flipped a few times before landing with a spin. The ribbons in her hair moving in sync with her actions. Her violet hair in two tight buns on the top of her head had no strands loose except for her bangs.

They two met in the middle and exchanged a handshake. "Thank you for the battle, it's not everyday that someone gets to battle a Colosseum Master Ms. Sashay," the blue haired girl said.

"Likewise," they parted and went their opposite direction. "Wow, a Colosseum Master," AnnaLisa thought out loud as her friends stared at her, "I-it's really cool. Plus she's so flexible, I mean, did you see the way she flipped and spun and everything? She was so graceful."

"Thanks for the compliment; of course, I am an expert dancer. My Pokemon are just as great and graceful nonetheless," Sashay said highly of herself, "you a trainer?" She asked AnnaLisa. "N-No! Just a coordinator."

"Well that explains it; well it'd be a good thing for you to study how I perform on the stage of battling. If you want to, challenge me!"

AnnaLisa had a bit of doubt in herself; she still had a lot to learn in coordinating. Battling, she wasn't so sure if she should. "You can do it," her friends said in unison, with smiles on their faces. She had a spark of courage in her and accepted the challenge.

"Good! Since you're not really a trainer, I'll take you on without you having to go against everyone else." Her eyes widened and went to her side of the field.

"Let's go, Charms!" AnnaLisa brought out her Psyduck, its big eyes staring blankly for the awaiting opponent.

Sashay unveiled her Staryu, "Battling should be as beautiful as I am!"

The two girls were ready. AnnaLisa's eyes were full of determination and courage whereas Sashay's violet ones had the fire of battling in them.

"Staryu, Hydro Pump!"

"You too, Charms!"

The two water types launched the powerful moves in unison and the result was a fountain of water spurting up and landing on those who were too close.

"Let's try Zen Headbutt," AnnaLisa commanded and her Psyduck rushed forward. Its head glowing a bright blue colour and hitting the star-shaped Pokemon. It wobbled before falling back.

Sashay's eyebrows furrowed, not believing that she lost to someone she considered as an amateur. Recalling her Staryu, she replaced it with a Sheildon as AnnaLisa switched her Psyduck with her Mismagius.

"Heh, use Rock Slide Sheildon!" Sashay ordered and heavy rocks hurdled their way to AnnaLisa's Pokemon.

"Dodge Charmie!" Her Mismagius did its best but still got hit. _'I can't dodge that many rocks, what do I do?' _She mentally panicked but quickly thought of a plan.

"Rock Slide again!" _'Perfect,'_ they both thought. Sashay's eyes widened as she saw how her opponent made no move to attack, defend, or dodge the oncoming boulders.

"Ready Charmie?" Mismagius nodded and lifted its purple head up high. "Magical Leaf!" Multi-coloured leaves flew quickly and managed to slice the rocks before they could hit. Mismagius directed the leaves toward the little dinosaur looking Pokemon and inflicted a super effective move.

AnnaLisa jumped in happiness as her Mismagius flew in circles around her. Sashay recalled her second Pokemon and a spark of anger rushed through her veins. Jumping up and spinning in the air, and unleashing her last Pokemon, Rhyhorn.

AnnaLisa cowered a bit in the size of Sashay's last choice but realized that maybe one of her own could perhaps match against it.

"Go Charm!" She threw the red and white sphere into the air and it popped open with a bright white light streaming down to the ground. A low growl was heard as the light disappeared and the ball went back to her.

_'Damn, I can't lose. Not to someone like her,'_ Sashay thought. AnnaLisa on the other hand had her hopes up high, _'I can totally win this!'_ She mentally jumped.

"Vine Whip!" Four vines emerged from her Venusaur's back and shot at Rhyhorn quickly.

"Use Fire Fang!" Rhyhorn's teeth glowed a bright red-orange colour and bit down on one of the vines that came at it. Venusaur let out a roar, the searing pain maybe too much for it.

"Keep it up Charm and Vine Whip again!" Venusaur looked skeptical at its owner but knew she had something up her sleeve and did the previous attack again.

"That won't work, Fire Fang again!" Rhyhorn bit down again with the burning fire attack and held its teeth there.

"Unleash Sleep Powder," Venusaur nodded as it winced and shot a cloud of green dust from the tree on its back, down its vines and to the opponent.

Rhyhorn instantly fell asleep, releasing the grip it had on Venusaur's captive vines. "Finish with Solarbeam!"

Sashay slumped to the ground in defeat. She had lost to someone who wasn't even as experienced as her in battling. She was a coordinator, but she still managed to beat her.

Sashay and AnnaLisa recalled their Pokemona dn walked up to each other. They shook hands for a brief moment.

"Thank you so much, I didn't know I could do something like that," AnnaLisa said to her.

"What do you mean?" Sashay questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I haven't battled much not even with someone as high ranked as you. So it was such an amazing experience!"

Sashay was surprised to say in the least. She hadn't met anyone who had little training and still came out on top.

AnnaLisa bowed in respect and ran back to her friends who were applauding her win.

The sun started to set and the stars were beginning to twinkle in the sky above. "Let's go back, I'm pretty sure the guys have done something interesting today," Maikee perked up as they finished eating more cotton candy.

Back at the hotel, the group chattered in one of the rooms. "So what did you guys do today?" Cross asked them.

The guys thought for a bit and shrugged, "not much. Just walk around and watch people," Tyron said.

"Perv," Maikee and Cross coughed at the same time. He glared at them as the two girls smiled brightly to hide their comment.

"What about you?" Akira asked them.

"AnnaLisa won a battle," Mimi whispered to them. Ryen looked at his younger sister, astonished.

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Who's better now?"

"Well I bet it was just with some low trainer."

The girls shook their heads, "it was with Sashay!"

The guys's eyes widened a bit and Ryen's jaw dropped, "you? Battled Sashay? And won!"

"Why is it so hard for you to comprehend that?"

"Because! I'm your brother! I've known you since you were a baby, and you were didn't even have the heart to battle."

AnnaLisa pouted, "Well serves you right for doubting me!"

"You're right, sorry. Now come here and give me a hug." He opened his arms and walked towards her.

"No!" She whined and moved away from him, Ryen grinned and tackled her. She struggled to free herself from his bear-like hug and succeeded. She breathed heavily and flopped down on the bed.

"Siblings," the group said as they stared at the two.

**

* * *

**

Finally done this chapter, sorry for the lateness! Anyway, review if you'd like but please no flames. Luv yas!


	15. Chapter 15

**Just typing away**

**All my dreams come to play**

**And nothing's got a hold on me**

**…that was so random, kept singing that little piece in my head. Yay for making up random stuff! So as you all know, I don't own Pokemon or these OCs besides Cross in any way.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Another day! What should we do?" Cross asked as she stretched as much as she could in the open air, enjoying the warmth of the sun beaming down on her.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Her bespectacled friend asked and shook her head. "We're supposed to go down to the Stargazer Colosseum to see the Colosseum Leaders, Masters, and the Leader of it all."

"Okay, let's go!" She started walking with her friends in tow.

"Why are you so preppy in the morning?" Ryen asked as he yawned for the third time.

"Not sure. Guess I'm just used to it." Ryen shrugged off his fatigue and continued walking with his new friends.

Rows and rows of students, teachers, and guests were seated as they were told to as they came into the gigantic building. Once everyone was seated and quiet, the lights dimmed the screen overhead showed the beauty of the night sky and a single spotlight had appeared in the middle of it all. A cloud of smoke suddenly exploded from the ground and the silhouette of a short chubby man was visible. Once the smoke cleared, a purple top hate with stars was seen. Purple hair tucked under it and a purple moustache that was thin and exceeded the frame of the man's face, his turquoise eyes staring at everyone. He straightened the red neck tie that was tucked into a black very with gold buttons and a purple coat with yellow lining before dusting off his red pants. "I am the Poketopia Master as you may not know and I would also like to thank you for coming here. It is a rare opportunity to have students such as you here."

"What does he mean by that?" Tyron jokingly whispered to Ryen beside him.

"I am also an expert magician so I'd be careful of what I say, young man." His eyes traveled their ways to Tyron who straightened in his seat. Mysterial held out his hand and a Pokeball levitated right above it, "we hope you will enjoy the rest of your stay and observe what you need to." And with that, Mysterial vanished in a cloud of purple smoke as he appeared.

The group walked out and slightly winced at the sudden brightness of the sun's rays. Once they adjusted they were out walking again, "let's have a slumber party!" Cross shouted out and shot her hands up in the air."

"Sure, but whose room?" Tyron asked his short friend. She pondered over this question for what seemed to be hours. "How about ours?" She looked over to Akira, Maikee, and Ryen who just let her did what she wanted. "Alright! Tonight, everyone comes over!" The rest nodded and resumed their day.

As they strolled down the cement paths, they noticed one of their friends to be missing, "Where's Mimi?" AnnaLisa asked.

"I'm not sure, let's split up and search." Brian added.

"No way!" Maikee exclaimed, "Have you ever watched T.V.? Something bad always happens when people split up!" She flailed her limbs slightly making sure not to hit any of the people passing by. "Why don't we think of where she might be?"

"An outlet mall?" AnnaLisa said as her friends looked at her curiously, "r-remember when we shopping? A-And we saw her there?" She nervously stuttered less than before.

Said girl was currently going through racks of clothing; brushing strands of her black hair from her icy blue eyes to get a better look at the articles of clothing. She scanned a series of accessories in hope of finding something to purchase until one of her chains snagged onto a handle, accidentally opening it, she found a black bracelet that was carefully studded with small purple diamonds. The diamonds were put in a pattern that resembled ancient scripture, some of the diamonds had fallen off but she wouldn't be able to read it either way.

"Mimi!" She quickly turned her head to the source of the voice. She managed to see her friends and quickly looked back to the bracelet; she paid for it and left the store. "What is it?" She said in her usual whisper.

"We were looking for you," AnnaLisa replied and spotted her new bracelet, "very nice."

"It is, it looks like something is written on it but some of the diamonds have fallen off so I'm not sure."

"Is it real?" Tyron asked as he inched closer to it. Mimi stepped back a bit and nodded, "I've been looking up on what's fake and what's not."

Cross spotted the girls that were harassing her and Mimi a few days at school and jokingly pointed to them. "Definitely fake," Mimi said and they all shared a good laugh.

What they didn't know was that those girls were listening. "Don't worry about them bitches Danielle," a brunette said to the blond. Danielle shook her head a bit, "they're not worth my time," she flicked her bleached hair and walked as her friends followed her.

The day had consisted of their usual days of laughter and watching the many battles that were being shown, they visited the Colosseums and stores for souvenirs and important items they never knew existed.

The sun began to go down and the blue sky turned a pinkish tone, they returned once again to the hotel. "Everyone, get your things and we'll start!" Cross exclaimed happily.

"It's still early," Mimi pointed out.

"So? It just means that we get a bit more time to prepare before the real events start!" She dragged Maikee with her into the room with Akira and Ryen following, the rest went to their assigned rooms and took a few things before going in. As they got settled, Maikee's phone rang and she quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hello again Maikee," a female voice spoke.

"Hi Dr. Anna, let me guess, they're busy again?"

Dr. Anna sighed on the other end, "as usual. Unfortunately they won't be back, I know they said around next week but their research is going to take much longer."

"I understand, their jobs are important."

"Maikee, are sure you've been taking care of yourself?" Dr. Anna sounded worried.

"Yes I am, no need to worry. I'll talk to you again."

"Alright, take care." Maikee hung up first in a hurry and tucked her phone back into her pocket. "Parents," she shook her head and went to her friends.

"They're not coming again?" Cross asked her friend.

"Nope, more researching."

"Yeah…" Cross clutched the pillow in her hands, her nails practically digging into the fabric.

"Aren't yours like that?" AnnaLisa asked Cross who snapped out of her small trance and nodded slightly.

"I can't believe people who treat their kids like that. I mean, your own flesh and blood and stuff," Ryen said aloud. "My parents barely get in my way but I know they still care about me." AnnaLisa nodded at the facts her brother spoke of.

"How about yours Mimi?" Tyron asked her.

"They're like those rich parents you see on the television, make lots of money and barely do much to take care of the kids. But when it comes down to my wardrobe they throw tantrums," she sighed, "just like children."

As the group shared thoughts and feelings about their families, one, however, did not and quietly slipped from the room. Noticed only by one.

"Kain?"

* * *

**Done this chapter! Finally! Cliffy, cliffy! Not really actually -.- Oh well! Hope this wasn't rushed as I always keep thinking and that you liked it! Remember to review if you'd like and please, no flames as they can burn!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, alright, alright! Chapter 16 and already past 50 reviews, yay! My goal: as many as I can XD But in all seriousness, I love your reviews (not flames) even it's something small like a 'Hi!' or similar things. Each one is like a motivator for me, never thought you guys would be able to do that!**

**Anyways, I don't own Pokemon so I guess we'll have to deal with what's going on now TT^TT**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As the sky still had a pinkish hue but now started to change to a yellow-orange color, a lone figure was sitting on the edge of the Sunset Colosseum. He looked over as the sun descended over the horizon, the remaining yellow rays shining against his black hair and added shimmer to the small tears in his green eyes.

"Kain?"

He slightly jumped but kept his face hidden from the known voice, "what?" He asked, keeping his voice from cracking.

"What's wrong? You were um, crying…" There was sadness in that tone of hers. She didn't know what was wrong and that there wasn't much that she could do. "I-If there's anything, anything, p-please tell me…" Could he really say something as painful as his past to her? She couldn't understand. She came from a good family and a home to call her own, but maybe she was someone that he's needed all this time.

He covered his face more and let out all the tears he's held back in such a long time. Orange eyes filled with worry; there wasn't much she could do, except one thing. Stepping closer, slowly, one foot after the other, Kain started to stand up and walk away from her until she knelt down by his side and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. She felt some tears of her own starting to slip out and a few sniffle she couldn't hold. _'Why is she crying?'_ Kain thought.

After a few moments of shedding sadness, Kain stood up and began walking away. _'No. She couldn't understand.'_ He kept walking without realizing the little ruby red head following him.

"Kain, wait!" She had to jog a bit to catch up with his long strides until she was just able to reach the back of his shirt. They stopped and AnnaLisa immediately retracted her hand, mentally blushing at her actions, "please talk to me, I promise I'll help." Kain knew he couldn't get rid of her that easily so maybe he should try to talk. They came across a park, smaller than the place AnnaLisa had battled but still big, Kain spotted a bench and sat on it, realizing it was far from the rest of the other benches. _'Just like me,'_ he thought.

They stayed silent while Kain was trying to collect all his thoughts and AnnaLisa nervously clutching the end of her shirt. "For as long as I can remember…" Kain said in a low tone, almost like a whisper, "I never had a family. Never knew my parents. Wishing like all the kids there that I would be adopted. I didn't understand why I didn't though, I got did my best and was well behaved. I watched all of my past friends leave and look at me with smiles plastered on their faces and knew I wouldn't have that on mine. No one wanted me…"

AnnaLisa looked down, _'he's been hurting so much, and I couldn't do anything….'_

"I never knew the feeling of being wanted or being with anyone. I only felt loneliness and knew it was all I would ever feel. None of those holidays or special events only one could do with a family…nothing…." Kain started to cry again leaving AnnaLisa speechless as she never saw him cry.

"But earlier…when everyone talked about their own families…I couldn't even picture what mine would be like…" He tried to say between his sobs. AnnaLisa simply hugged him again and to her surprise he hugged her back, what else could she do? Assure him everything would be alright. "I promise I won't leave," she whispered in his ear as he sobbed more and let everything and all his emotions pour out.

She was relieved when he had wiped his eyes and a small smile tugged on his lips as they both watched the sun set together. The yellow-orange now turning dark as some stars started to peek their way through the almost night sky. "Let's go back," Kain said and stood up as AnnaLisa followed. What they didn't realize was that they were walking hand in hand until they had just come up to the door.

"S-Sorry!" AnnaLisa apologized and Kain simply smiled a bit more. His smile had quickly disappeared as he slightly winced at the pain in his arm he received from a punch from a certain short girl as they opened the white door.

"Where were you two?" They all asked. AnnaLisa blushed a bit, not knowing what to say, "w-we just um…" She couldn't make out any words.

"You know what, never mind. You can tell us the details later," Cross and Maikee winked at them and exchanged a few glances with each other.

"N-Nothing like that!" AnnaLisa tried to make her friends understand but her brother interjected, "you!" He pointed to Kain, "how could you do that to my poor little sister? She's just a kid!" He faked cried.

AnnaLisa pouted and did something she hadn't done in years; she hit her brother upside the head. "You're such a nuisance Rye Bread!"

Ryen rubbed the back of his head, "well you didn't have to hit me Annie!"

The two proceeded to call each other names and inflict small amounts of pain on each other whether it be small pinches or a few slaps.

The others laughed as Kain stood behind the crowd, _'maybe, just maybe.' _He smiled to himself.

"Come on!" Maikee perked up and split the two quarreling siblings with help from the others. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" She said in a creepy voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines. They sat in a circle and Maikee took out a bottle and spun it.

It stopped.

"Hehehe," Mimi slightly cackled, "you first."

* * *

**This chapter was short yes I know, most likely rushed but then again I'm typing as fast as I can cause I know I won't be on the laptop for a long time. Such a cute scene to further expand relationships! ^-^ Thank you Writer of the Void for such a cute scene and another one for the future! Just something for those of you who want a little inside of what's gonna be coming up later on. Another cute scene!**

**So I bid you farewell! Review if you'd like and please, no flames whatsoever!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Mwahahaha! Been a bit busy watching people play horror surivival gams such as Penumbra, Overture, and Amnesia (scary!) But enough about me, let's talk about you guys! You guys are just amazing. I'm not kidding, like literally, just amazing. Your reviews have given me lots of confidence in my writing skills and giving me way for improvement! We're at 60 and I'm sure that the number will get higher!**

**So as you all know, I totally own Pokemon. Can't you see my awesomeness in it? Nah. My awesomeness isn't shown TT^TT Ah well.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The group sat in a circle on the plush red carpet as Maikee took out a piece of paper with a spinner attached to it. She flicked it with her thumb and index fingers, all were waiting who the spinner will choose. It eventually landed on Tyron. Tyron put a hand on his chin and scanned his friends to be his victim. "Maikee," he smirked, "truth or dare?"

Maikee had to think things through, if she said truth then Tyron would get some secret about her. She might as well go with dare with the cost of being humiliated. "Truth," she said confidently.

"I dare you to…make me a sandwich!" He said with a cheeky grin. That popped a vein in Maikee's forehead and stood up, "you want a sandwich? I'll give ya one!" She pused Tyron onto the carpet and sat on him, "there, you're now sandwiched between me and the floor. My turn! AnnaLisa, truth or dare?" Maikee asked, still sitting on top of a struggling Tyron.

AnnaLisa shyly held a few strands of her hair in her hands and began twirling it, "t-truth."

"What did you and Kain do earlier?" Maikee raised an eyebrow as everyone else stared with curiousity and Ryen with a small glare towards Kain.

AnnaLisa felt her face grow hot but knew there was only a bit of a blush on her face"W-We just talked. N-Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Sure whatever, your turn."

AnnaLisa looked around with her orange eyes and thought over whom to pick, "Akira, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you um, have any crushes on anyone?"

Akira shook his head as his brown hair swayed at the same time, "none, and I'm alright with that." He smiled happily.

"What?" Maikee stood straight up but stomped a foot down on Tyron's butt to keep him still, "now I'm going to find you someone!" She raised her fist up in the air and grinned widely, "they don't call me Maikee the Matchmaker for nothing!"

"No one calls you that," Cross said, "in fact, you just made that up right on the spot didn't you?" Miakee slumped to the ground, still keeping her weight on Tyron, "maybe."

Akira pointed to Cross, "truth or dare?"

"Hm…truth!" She said happily.

"Do you have any crushes?"

Cross slightly gripped the carpet and shifted her eyes back and forth, "n-no," she said in almost a whisper. The room fell silent for a while until she perked up, "alright! Mimi! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Mimi whispered, knowing there was nothing she could lose.

"I dare you…to…smile!"

Maikee dramatically gasped and Mimi glared at her for a bit, "love you too," Maikee said to the spiky haired girl.

Mimi's bangs covered her eye as she used the sleeve of her purple long-sleeved shirt to hide her face; they all stared at her for a good ten minutes. Mimi slowly revealed her face, her white teeth showing in a smile they didn't think she could pull off. The smile made her light up and her icy blue eyes now looked as if they were watching a fireworks show.

Everyone practically stared in awe as they saw her like that but in the blink of an eye she was back to her usual self. She looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"Nothing!" They all said at the same time and regained their composure, Mimi nodded and looked over at Brian, "truth or dare?"

Brian knew he was at a loss, he could lie but that wasn't really him. "Dare," he whispered as he hoped she wouldn't hear him, but she did. "I dare you to kiss her," Mimi pointed to Cross who blushed more as did Brian, he had to think quick and faced the little girl beside him. She shut her eyes and clutched her shirt as Brian gave her a quick kiss.

He grinned and said to Mimi, "loophole."

"Damn," Mimi said aloud as Maikee took a picture of Brian kissing Cross's cheek.

"Tyron, truth or dare?"

"D-Dare, Bri!" Brian glared at Tyron for a minute before telling his dare, "I dare you to stop getting beat by a girl.

"Oh this?" He pointed to Maikee, "it's not a girl!" He jokingly whispered but ended up with a few bruises and a lot of pain. After feeling a bit better, Tyron faced Andy "truth or dare man?"

Andy shrugged, "dare."

"Hehehe," Tyron snickered, "I dare you to kiss her on the lips and no loophole!"

"Dude, you're not seriously making me, are you?"

"Of course I am, so just do it and stop being a wuss."

"I quit."

"You can't quit!" Tyron shouted, "if you do, then you have to do something so embarrassing you'd regret ever quitting."

"…fine." Andy turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. Right into those icy blue eyes that reminded him of a blizzard, slowly getting closer and closer, he didn't know why she wasn't pulling away.

Their lips were just barely touching, "please don't kill me," he whispered and shared a short yet passionate kiss upon her lips.

_'Move. Why aren't you moving?'_ Mimi thought to herself why didn't she move? She never knew the answer to that eternal question.

When it all ended, Maikee had taken her pictures and made sure her plan was complete. "Goodnight everyone!" She jumped into bed and snuggled the blankets, Cross went in beside her and they fell asleep in a short time. Everyone fell asleep in their respective sleeping areas.

Once everyone was asleep, Maikee made sure their cell phones were all on silent and emailed the pictures. The one with Brian kissing Cross's cheek was sent to both of them; Mimi's smiling face was sent to Andy as well with them sharing a little lip contact to the two.

Maikee returned to bed, smiling at her amazing efforts.

* * *

**Done this chapter since it was just a short truth or dare thing and I've pulled an all nighter for no reason, so what else to do but put in a little filler for you guys just so can think and get this out of the way for a bit.**

**So review if you'd like and please no flames. Love all around!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated or anything at all everybody! TT^TT The laptop got a virus and my mom had to erase the account (my brother's) that had all my files on! And when it was supposedly fixed, it would not let me get out word. Therefore, I am typing up all of my chapters so far on fanfiction and I uploaded this file from school.**

**So as the disclaimer goes, I don't own Pokemon in anyway although like most of the people in the world I wish I did. How unfortunate...**

**So please ENJOY! And again, I'm terribly sorry.**

* * *

A few days have passed and many things have occurred. The majority of our main characters have begun to pack up their belongings and headed onto the buses, awaiting to see their remaining friends and having things return back to normal. What none of them knew was that things did not only change around them, but perhaps, also at school.

_'I just have to find out a bit about him and how I can put them together. It'll be easy, just like putting two and two together!' _A certain strawberry blond thought as she snickered quietly to herself. Skyala walked around, looking for target when she found him. Lying on the green grass on a nearby hill, his short and spiky brown hair slightly swaying in the calm breeze and eyelids covering those green orbs of his. She calmly kept a steady pace as she walked toward him, Noone his Ninetails sleeping right beside him. Red eyes suddenly opened and the fire Pokemon quickly jumped to its feet slightly startled, it quickly relaxed and went up to Skyala and nuzzled her. Skyala returned the gesture by petting the cream coloured fur and sat down beside the sleeping boy.

"If I remember correctly, a shy attitude and an outgoing one just might get along," Skyala thought, out loud unfortunately because she didn't notice Mason waking up to see the young girl beside him.

"Hey there," he greeted her and smiled ever so brightly as Noone nuzzled her beloved owner. Poof, Mason's Haunter, playfully crept up on the three and playfully surprised them. They jumped at the sudden loud noise but quickly laughed it off.

Over the past few days, with the others gone on the field trip, Skyala and Mason have gotten to know more about each other, thankfully for Skyala's side. She had still been coming up with a way to get Mason to go after AnnaLisa and vice versa, they talked and kept going until the bell had rung.

"I'll see ya later!" Skyala called as she waved him goodbye, knowing that tomorrow she may see him or talk to on the computer. Mason waved back with a small smile. What he didn't notice was the faint blush that his Haunter and Ninetails easily detected and grinned slightly.

**~That night~**

The two paced back and forth in their rooms, bored as they usually were. Weird enough, they both turned on their computers and logged on. Mason at his desk and Skyala with her light blue laptop on her bed with a pink pillow comforting her back from the wall.

**DaisyPin has logged on**

**PokePal has logged on**

_'At the same time?'_ They both wondered.

**DaisyPin: **what're you doin up so late?

**PokePal: **lol I should be asking you that

**DaisyPin: **Meh, got bored

**PokePal: **same here

**DaisyPin: **so! Mason buddy!

**PokePal: **yeah...?

**DaisyPin: **Tell me what kinda girl you like!

At this point, Mason blushed uncontrollably but was thankful he was on the computer so she couldn't see.

**DaisyPin has sent you a video invitation.**

"Shit." Was all that could go in his mind. He smacked his face with the pillow a few times before finally pressing 'Accept'. Skyala's face appeared on the small screen and she waved, he waved back and hoped to Arceus his face was normal.

**DaisyPin: **hey there!

**PokePal: **hey

**DaisyPin: **so tell me what kind of girl strikes you!

**PokePal: **no way!

**DaisyPin: **yes way! Or else!

**PokePal: **Or else what?

**DaisyPin: **i'll know who your crush is and make you kiss her!

**PokePal: **NOOO!

**DaisyPin: **YEAH! ^-^

**PokePal: **you'll know her when you see her!

**DaisyPin:** *smirk* I already know who~

**PokePal: **. . .

**DaisyPin: **^-^

**PokePal has logged off...due to embarrassment**

Skyala raised an eyebrow at the ending of the chat. She turned off her laptop and reflected on her conversations with Mason. If he left the chat because she joked about knowing who it was, the she does! Problem is, the only girls she knows besides herself are AnnaLisa, Cross, Maikee, and Mimi. Everyone knew Cross and Brian had some kind of history together, Maikee probably had something for Tyron with the way they argue. _'Just like a married couple,' _she always thought. Mason didn't seem to be the type to have an interest in Mimi, adding no offence to her fashion-conscious friend. But AnnaLisa, she seemed the type just for Mason. Quiet and shy, adorable in her own little way. Now all she had to do was think of a way to get them together.

Mason on the other hand was very stressed out, did she really know who? Could he bring himself to even try to talk the girl he liked? Damn. He knew he probably couldn't, only by a chance of fate would he ever confess to someone like _her._ He flopped down on his bed, his brown hair still in its usual mess but fanned out on the soft mattress. Noone sensed her owners distress and went to comfort him by nuzzling. "Thanks girl," he smiled and she smiled back, "I'm gonna say it...I will!" He proudly stood in his bed but soon fell off due to the concealed springs.

_'Ring! Ring! Ring!' _Went Skyala's phone and she eagerly picked it up, hoping it was someone who was calling for her and not another telemarketer. "Hello?"

_"Hey Skyala, it's me, Mason."_

"Oh hey there!" She happily said, "so why did you call me, considering it's getting a bit late.

_"Well I just um...just really..." _Mason stuttered on his end which got Skyala concerned since he never really did.

"You can tell me anything," she assured her friend.

_"M-My c-crush! I'll...I'll tell you...when I see you..."_

"So tomorrow then?"

_"I-If the time is right...maybe..."_

"Mason? I'm not getting you, first you say you will, then when the time is right, now maybe?"

_"I will tell you! But like I said, when the time is right..."_ Mason hurriedly slammed the phone down causing Skyala to rub her ear. "What was that about?" She thought aloud and went to bed for the night, but not exactly sleeping.

Skyala continued to lie in her bed, she had been spending more time with Mason than Sky although it was weird for her. She liked Sky, right? She always has and she always will, right? So then why was she talking to him as much, or why wasn't her heart beating like crazy when she saw him? "It's cause everyone else isn't here, that's why!" She said to herself, thinking that because the rest of her friends weren't there and things weren't the same as usual. _'So I still like Mason-I mean Sky! Sky! Definitely Sky! Why did I think of Mason? Probably because I've been talking him more now that the girls and their little boyfriends aren't here...so I still like Sky!' _Her face heated up at her thinking and slept uncomfortably that night.

Mason on the other hand, was dreaming of ways to tell his little crush about, well, his crush on her. Different scenarios went through his mind, from pulling her away from everything and saying it, or just telling it to the world. The second one, though, didn't seem like the best idea so he went for number one. He smiled a bit even though knowing he probably had no chance. At least he'd get it off his chest.

The following afternoon, Mason was roaming the halls during lunch, hoping to find the girl he had been crushing on. A bunch of guys around his age jokingly pushed him, unfortunately, they all forgot that it was a certain room that they should not be near. Mason landed onto something soft, _'a mat?' _He thought and opened his green eyes only to find a pair of light blue ones. Skyala.

Mason had landed on Skyala, but something was off. He shook his head and his senses came back. He was now on top of her, his hands on either side of her small body and one leg in between hers, her strawberry blond hair wass wet and sticking to her face and the skin on her neck, water dripped down from her body in different sized droplets. The soft yellow towel slipped slightly only showing a bit of her cleavage and had riden up her pale thighs a bit. Although she was covered, enough was showing for her to be overly embarrassed. Both of their faces heating up and it was obviously showing.

Mason quickly pushed himself off of her but failed, causing himself to slip on the water left on the blue tiled floor and he fell on her again. Only this time, he had accidentally pressed his body against hers and his teenage hormones sky rocketed. Skyala pushed him off and out of the room before after screaming loudly.

Mason leaned against the outside of the door and took a deep breath.

"Skyala...I...I like you!" He shouted at the door and was hoping she was near it enough to hear his desparate attempt at a confession. Mason ran as fast as he could, _'I ruined out friendship all because of that...'_ He kept running until he was at a place only he knew where.

Skyala blushes intensely at every word she heard Mason say from the other side of the door that separated them. She dressed quickly and flung the door open only to see surprised faces and the usual groups of friends talking about the scene that had just taken place. She ran past them all, ignoring the mumuring students and confused looks. Why was she looking for him? Oh no...she couldn't. _'But I do.' _Was all that went through her mind.

"Mason!" Mason turned his head, he didn't shed any tears although the pain in his chest hurt. Skyala had now appeared in front of him. Her clothes were put on quickly and her hair was messed, she was panting heavily like she just ran a marathon. "S-Skyala..." He turned again so he wouldn't have to face her, Skyala took slow steps at first which gradually became faster until she was running towards him and hugging from behind.

He could feel his either stop beating or it was beating too fast for him to even detect, "w-what are you doing?" He nervously asked his younger friend, a blush on both of their faces. "I know you don't like me, everyone knows you like Sky..." Saying those words hurt him deep inside but he knew that they were true.

Skyala slowly shook her head slightly, "I-I don't even know..if I still do." Her voice was barely a whisper, "b-but you..I don't know either..." She trailed off and Mason couldn't picture how torn up she must feel. Maybe confessing was the wrong thing to do. "Maybe one day," Skyala started, "I'll pick...between the two of you..." She let her arms fall from his body and began turning around. She didn't feel happy nor sad, confusion and anxiety was what flowed through her mind and body as she closed the door behind her and tried to find anything to distract herself.

Mason left a few minutes after Skyala had, but he was no longer down. Skyala's words echoed through his mind, _'I'll pick...between the two of you...'_ Mason jumped happily, not caring the many glances he got. "I have a chance!" He exclaimed but quickly stopped as he came across a series of familiar faces.

"And what do you have a chance at?"

"I bet he's found someone!"

"Him? Before me? No way!"

"Oh shut it!"

Mason was suddenly circled by the ones he missed. They were reunited at last except for the youngest one they would find later. "So Mason! What do you have a chance at?" Cross asked.

"I bet it's a girl!" Maikee exclaimed after Tyron had made another useless comment causing him to yet again get hit once again by his violent friends.

Mason tried to escape the circle of friends but was currently unable. He knew that he wouldn't be able to crawl out from under espeically now that most of the girls have been wearing skirts, he would end up like Tyron for that. Akira had calmly pulled his friends away from their tight shape but they gathered once again.

None realized that AnnaLisa had been pulled away.

* * *

**So flippin sorry once again for not updating in such a long time! TT^TTdon't like school despite the many educational advantages it gives. I mean we already do a lot of work in the building, why must we do it outside also? -sigh- the many mysteries of the school mind -.- In other news! I don't got any, I will still be updating but really slowly. No it won't be on hiatus or be stopped and unexpectadley over. It'll just take a while so please bear with me.**

**Once again, review if you'd like but please, no flames as they can burn...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone I got a surprise! :D So I just had an idea for a new fic! BUT! You're gonna have to wait! How long? About a few months when summer break starts and I'll have more time to start working but I'm also gonna be looking for a job then.**

**So as you all know, I don't own anything affiliated with Pokemon besides my OC (soon to be two!).**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"MMPH!" AnnaLisa let out a muffled cry as she was quickly grabbed and her mouth was covered with a hand. "Shh!" Said a familiar voice, AnnaLisa shoved the hand a bit forcefully off her face and quickly turned around. "Skyala! Why did you do that?" AnnaLisa's glasses were slightly crooked but she quickly straightened them. "Please tell me who you like!" Skayala pleaded her.

"U-Um!" AnnaLisa blushed intensely and held her phone closer to her, Skyala raised an eyebrow and jumped AnnaLisa, reaching for the phone. "Give me!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The two argued and struggled to have the small cell phone within their grasp. The commotion caused a small scene and the girls quickly broke it up and went to their friends. Cross and Maikee were busy talking about their daily random things, Tyron kept teasing Brian about his nickname earning him a fairly visible bruise on his arm, Ryen was talking with Andy and by the look on Andy's face, about a certain someone, Mimi on the other hand was simply relaxing and watching her friends interact with one another, lastly, Akira had been talking about the trip to Mason. "Hey! where did ya go?" Maikee asked the two girls as she noticed their slightly messed hair and rumpled up clothing.

"Just talked," Skyala nervously said but everyone else dismissed that fact. Skyala and AnnaLisa joined their friends as they the group had started to make plans to get together since it's been a while they have talked. "So like a reunion party?" Akira asked and the rest nodded.

"Where's it going to be?" Tyron wondered.

"The park as usual?" Ryen suggested. Everyone looked at one another and agreed, "then we'll bring stuff to eat and maybe a movie," he also brought up.

Cross slapped his arm, "ya idiot, we're outside how do you expect us to watch something outside? We can all go to my place instead."

"Parents don't mind?" Mason asked. Cross shook her head, "they're always busy and since I pretty much pay the bills and such, I practically own the place."

"Alright then, it's settled!" Maikee announced, "tonight okay? Everyone bring something or else."

The day went by with the usual mind-numbing classes and bored students, everyone was catching up on missed work although it seemed they couldn't care any less. Cross leaned back in her chair with her binder on her lap, picking up a pen and quietly, her cell phone, making sure it was on silent. She and her friends were sending messages back and forth, occasionally moving her pen in a writing motion and keeping her angs in front of her eyes so she could see where the teacher was looking. She sent a few texts before putting the phone away

_To: Maikee  
__Stop lying to yourself! It's obvious to any and everyone in the damn flippin world :3_

_To: Brian  
__I'm sorry but some things are better left unsaid_

_To: Skyala  
Well I'm sure I can deifinitely help you with that problem!_

_To: AnnaLisa  
Seriously? You! URGH! JUST ADMIT IT AND I'M SURE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE :D_

_To: Kain  
...yes._

_To: Ryen  
Not even! I will have a word with you young man! Despite the fact you're older than me DX_

_To: Tyron  
I can see you right beside me too! X9_

_To: Andy  
Dude...just...just...no._

_To: Mimi  
Denial is more than just a river in Egypt sweetie!_

_To: All friends  
Tonight at 9 y'all! :DDD Don't pass this forward or else!_

The bell rang and the school days had ended, the halls were once again full of students going to their lockers and out through any doors that led to the outside world. "Yay!" The girls shouted with the exception of Mimi who simply nodded in agreement, they all went their separate ways to prepare for the weekend.

**~Cross's P.O.V.~**

Woo! I can't wait for tonight! Oh! I gotta get the place ready, or dust and clean and stuff since I've been gone for a week. I grabbed the Swiffer duster and ran it over everything inckuding my Pokemon, who I think got a bit pissed off at me. Ehehehe...they love me anyway and are helping me out with the place. I grabbed a few beabag chars I had and moved the sofas a bit closer together. I locked my room so no one could get in and something else I've always done.

I walked into another room on the second floor, it's the same size as mine but the bed is a bit bigger. I use this room for my Pokemon that are able to fit inside while the bigger ones sleep downstairs, I cleaned it and removed and made sure it was locked; if anyone stumbled upon it, they would be suspicious and question me further into my past. I shook my head, forget about that! Something like that isn't going to happen, let alone if _they _appeared. I think I'm going crazy and my Pokemon could sense it too.

The doorbell rang and quickly headed down the stairs and almost tripped on the last step, I unlocked the door and came face to face with familiar ones, "come on in guys!" They came in one by one and let their Pokemon out in my backyard with my Pokemon. They all sat down as I walked into my small kitchen and placed a few junk snacks on the small round, red table' pulled the drinks out from my small fridge, glancing at a grocery list I should get to soon.

I brought everything inside and quickly grabbed the first disc I saw, I think it was a horror movie about a few people getting stalked by some girl who needs a haircut and a kid whose mom might have been a cat. It was pretty scary in my opinion and I was pretty much screaming at every little thing that happened, my face as covered by my hands and was shaking a lot. My friends were laughing at me but I couldn't blame; I wiggled in fright a bit because I was sandwiched right in between of Maikee and the arm of the couch.

Once the movie ended, I was too afraid to get up from my seat and nervously turned on everyone light I had then- AHHH! I ran so fast the second I felt something touch me!

**~No P.O.V.~**

Tyron simply blinked as he saw his friend dash in a state of fright as he only wanted to know where the bathroom was, Tyron simply looked around until he found it.

Cross came out of her hiding place with a blanket covering her as she snuggled into it once she sat back in her place on the couch, "is my poor little baby is scared?" Maikee asked playfully, Cross replied, "yes mommy!" Using a baby-like dialect and adding a sad face for extra effect. She suddenly felt a small sting of pain and shifted her eyes to the left, "her cheeks are just like a baby's, you just wanna pinch them!" Skyala perked up. Her friends took turns on pinching her cheeks with the exception of Kain, Brian, Mimi, Andy, and AnnaLisa. Cross rubbed her sore cheek and pointed to each one of her friends that pinched her, "each one of you are going to pay me back for giving me such pain!"

"Don't be such a baby," Tyron jokingly said.

"Pfft, you're just jealous cause I'm not _your_ baby," Cross replied.

Tyron laughed a bit, "I'm not interested in you in _that_ way. If you're looking for someone pi-" But he was cut off my a quick slap on the mouth by Maikee. "Ow! That hurt!"

"And I totally care right now," Maikee rolled her eyes.

"Can we please watch the next one?" Mimi said, a bit louder than usual, and put a disc in before sitting back down on the sofa beside Andy. "Love birds," Maikee whispered to Skyala who nodded in agreement but quickly qhipped out her cell phone.

_To: Maikee  
I want, no, NEED to know just what happened during the trip!_

_To: Skyala  
Don't worry I'll tell you. More like...show you ;)_

Skyala's eyes widened at what appeared on her screen. Her smile grew wider as she shifted from photo to photo, a simple round of truth or dare quickly became somewhat of a matchmaking game; Skyala squealed loudly causing most of the boys to wince from the high pitched noise. "I can't believe you guys were busy making out without me to film it all!" Maikee bursted out laughing and they all looked at her with a faint blush on their faces. "You too Maikee!" Skyala pointed which made Maikee stop laughing, "how much longer untl you and Tyron get together?"

Both Tyron and Maikee glared at each other, "I don't want to be with Miss Serious over here."

"And I definitely don't want to be with a flippin jokester!"

The two glared and sent insults towards each other, "like an old married couple, and you two are cute too! Mysterious guy number one and childish gal," Skyala then moved her pointed finger over to Brian and Cross who looked away to hide a faint blush.

"I didn't expect for the quietest go with the next quietest," she winked in Kain and AnnaLisa's direction who simply stood there dumbfounded in AnnaLisa's case.

"And lastly! I really didn't expect some egotistical dude go with my fashion-consious dark friend." Mimi's icy blue eyes grew a bit warmer at her words, "we're not together!" They said at the same time, quickly glanced at each ther, then turned their head away.

"What about you?" Akira popped up as he realized he wasn't in the conversation though he was thankful he wasn't a part of the gossip. Skyala stopped laughing and her cheeks felt a bit hot, Mason quickly looked away but they noticed. "Don't tell me you guy are...?"

"N-No we aren't! It's just...uh..." Skyala stammered.

"Things are complicated, let's just say," Mason spoke up but his friends could see the small hint of sadness in his eyes, Skyala could feel the hurt he must have been feeling and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Mason looked at her curiously, "m-maybe, remember?" She looked up at him. He had a bit of hope left and nodded.

"I know what happened!" Maikee broke from her arguement and held up and invisible magnifying glass, "I believe that Mason here has confessed his infatuation towards Skyala, although, that has added much confusion to Skyala because she too might have feelings for him as well as feelings for the other boy known as Sky."

They looked at her and blinked in unison, "what?" Was all Maikee said and they turned to the two. "Is that true?" AnnaLisa shyly asked.

* * *

**I know this was such a short flippin chapter, most likely rushed (damn), and all but my laptop is freaking out and spazzing at me for some weird reason, there is thunder and lightning anf although I am not afraid of those things it makes me think something is gonna fall through the roof and knock me out or I am gonna get electrocuted! Hahaha happy day...not. sorry, I do not wanna throw all my failed anger at you guys cause you all know I love yas.**

**Anyways, please review if you would like to but please, no flames as they make my self-esteem go down.**

**Honestly can not wait for summer, and for when I can upload the next chapter for you guys. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I are back mah people! :D Sorry, kinda hyper but not really showing so...I WILL TYPE OUT MY HYPERNESS! -starts running around and laughing like a complete idiot-**

**Everyone: . . . **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: . . . START THE STORY ALREADY!**

**. . . Fine then. . . be that way. . . I don't own anything at all except for Cross and that's about it. Oh! And the story too.**

**Quick note! I really want some help from all of you, what is it? Making up shippings! For who? The characters of this story! It's gonna be a big help for a future story idea I got from a certain someone ;) So shippings for the obvious couples :P and if you want, even for the ones who aren't gonna get together but it'd be funny to see them like that.**

* * *

"Is that true?" AnnaLisa had asked. All eyes were on Skyala as she looked around nervously. "Okay it is," she looked down, "b-but I'm still not sure!" She bit her lip, hoping everything she said wouldn't make anyone feel bad. The girls smiled at Skyala, "don't worry," AnnaLisa said.

"Yeah," Cross added, "we'll be here to help."

Maikee and Mimi both nodded in agreement as the guys circled around Mason. "Don't worry dude, we'll help you too," Tyron patted him on the back and since they were guys, they didn't have a group hug as the girls would do. Instead, only patting each other on the back and giving a 'brug' as most of the guys at their school would call it, only slinging an arm over the other's shoulders for a quick moment.

"It's getting late," Mimi pointed out and it was indeed late, "we'll see you later." Each one left and said their good byes, leaving Cross to shake her head and clean up the mess. "Messy people," she said to herself and smiled as her Pokemon helped her clean.

**~With the girls~**

"So AnnaLee," Maikee slyly said and AnnaLisa looked at her friend with a confused look on her face, "what? It's easier for me. Anyways, did you like _it_?"

"It?" She said dumbfoundedly as both Mimi and Skyala were also puzzled. Maikee facepalmed, "_it_!" She merely said and pointed to AnnaLisa's cell phone that was in her pocket. AnnaLisa reached into her pocket and pulled out some gum, "you want some of this?"

"Urgh!" Maikee dug her hand in AnnaLisa's pocket and pulled out her cell phone causing the bespectacled girl to reach out for it as Maikee flipped through the pictures. "I knew you didn't get rid of it!" Maikee held it up high for all the girls to see. "It...It's...!"

"A-AnnaLisa..." Mimi slowly said.

"And K-Kain..." Skyala continued.

It was quiet for a moment or two as the night time was soon interrupted.

"KISSING!" Skyala shouted loudly as if not a care in the world of who would hear her. "I-I don't even know when that happened!" AnnaLisa blushed furiously.

"But there's proof," Mimi stated and took the phone, looking carefully and smirking slightly. "Right there in colour."

Skyala had pretty much squealed her lungs out and was now passed out on Maikee's back and shoulders while AnnaLisa snatched her phone and ran home. "You are so mean," Mimi whispered. "True," Maikee replied, "but we all still love each other!" Mimi rolled her eyes, "sure."

"We do, and good eye."

"Well, you get practice after years of experience."

"That's true, is that how you knew?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"It's obvious, those two were just too caught up in the moment to realize anything."

"Awwe! And here I thought I would be able to do something!" Maikee pouted as she and Mimi went to drop Skyala off at her house.

_Ding dong!_

Loud footsteps could be heard as the two girls waited, the door swung open to reveal a rather large man. Wearing jeans that fit snug on his waist and a blue button-up cotton shirt, he had a smug face on with dark blue eyes and a freshly shaven beard. The girls were slightly intimidated, "can I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice. "We're here to drop Skyala off, she fell asleep," Mimi tried her best to stay calm during the situation. Skyala's father took his daughter into his arms and brought her upstairs to tuck her in as her mother thanked the two.

The girls returned to their homes and everyone slept for the next day.

A small crash was heard as the sun rose and gave the sky a slight orange and pink to it, a shadow crept through the small apartment and made its way to a sleeping figure. The dark hair the person bore was scattered among the pillow and body simply laid out on the bed, the shadow had a glint in its eye as it sat on the sleeping person, watching and waiting for the eyes to flutter awake; and when they did...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRI-BRI!" Cross happily said aloud as Brian woke up groggily, she quickly gave him a big hug and he never thought his face could heat up so early in the morning. She flashed him a smile once she broke the hug. "We should celebrate!" Brian shook his head, "no, it's alright." Cross interjected him, "but I want to! It's been so long and I've missed," she paused to count, "well it's been a long time in general and I missed you so much," she pleaded and put on a puppy-dog face Brian just could not resist. "Fine, fine, we can celebrate." Cross jumped for joy and quickly called their friends. Brian sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

"Alright everyone, let's get this all together. Tyron, Akira, and Mason will get these stuff and come back as soon as possible. Mimi, Maikee, Andy, and Skyala, you three are on decorations! Kain and AnnaLisa are going to be on cake duty! I'll keep him company until then," Cross waved and ran to occupy Brian as long as she could.

Tyron, Akira, and Mason were next out the door after Cross to buy ingredients for the cake and decorations, the rest were left to wait and plan. "That girl is really keen on this party, huh?" Skyala pointed out. "Well they have been best friends since childhood and only to see each other now, I'd be pretty happy too," Maikee spoke up as the rest nodded. The door flung open as the three boys came in with groceries piling in their arms and struggling to hold filled plastic bags; Kain and AnnaLisa quickly picked up what they needed and headed for the kitchen with the door swinging behind them; Maikee and Andy got the decorations and organized everything while Mimi and Skyala helped put them up.

AnnaLisa was carefully reading a recipe, "alright, so first put-" She suddenly stopped as Kain as eye-measuring the ingredients and putting them into the mixing bowls, "d-didn't you read the ingredients?" AnnaLisa frantically asked him, Kain shook his head, "I'd rather do it like this."

"B-But I'd rather follow!" She slammed her hand down on the counter, causing some spilt flour to fly to her face. Kain watched as she took off her glasses to reveal only her eyes not covered by the white powder and chuckled a bit, AnnaLisa had a bright red face under all the flour and took a handful of flour as he still chuckled with his eyes closed, "well let's ee how you like this, ha!" She eagerly threw the flour at his face and it covered it as well as his torso. Once AnnaLisa saw what she did, she laughed hysterically and was unable to contain it any longer. Kain smirked and proceeded to throw flour back at her. Needless to say, it might have been a very happy moment until they realized the mess they made.

"Should we clean it?" She asked.

He nodded and picked some stuff up, she helped and dusted herself off then proceeded to do the same to him. Neither could see the blush their friends secretly saw on their faces, "l-let's get to work." He prepared the dry ingredients while she worked on the wet ones, putting it into the mixer was a bit difficult since they couldn't really figure it out. "How do you work this?" Kain questioned the equally puzzled girl, he flicked on a switch, not knowing it went straight to ten, and the mixture flung on AnnaLisa's face; it was quickly switched off and Kain hurried to wipe off as much batter as he could with the closest piece of fabric he could get, his shirt. Quickly removing it, she was soon batter-free on her face and on her clothes except for the few stains.

"I-I'm so sorry," he apologized countless times as she tried to stop him. "It's alright, really! Neither of us knew that would happen So please, don't be sorry for something you didn't mean to do," she flashed him a smile but here eyes couldn't stop from staring at his upper body. He had muscles but wasn't ripped, they were subtle in a way; that strong looking chest and a six-pack made her think of-

"Hey, you okay?" Kain questioned and she snapped out of her gaze, "y-yeah!" They quickly went back to working on the cake after a series of possibly expected accidents.

"Dude, you are awesome with a camera," Tyron whispered to Akira as he pressed the save and off button. "As long as you guys are busy filming everyone, why don't you help out at least?" Maikee said to the two as she was standing ona chair, reaching for the corner to tape a streamer on it. Her efforts were futile as a loud sigh came out from behind her, she suddenly felt herself being hoisted up and looked down to see she sitting on someone's shoulders. Tyron's to be exact, "you are so lucky I'm wearing pants today," she glared at him and taped the streamers to the corner. Maikee held onto his head and pointed to another corner, "onward!" She shouted as Tyron slowly walked there," y-you're h-heavy...!" He said and finally got to the corner.

"Wrong answer," the rest of his friends said, "never tell a girl that," Mimi and Skyala said at the same time, "unless you're a heartless guy and have no concern for the emotions of a young girl whatsoever!" They pinched his arms and pointed up, he came face to face with Maikee, an evil look in her eye. "You are so dead later," she hung up the streamers and got off of him.

Andy, Akira, Tyron, and Mason blew balloons and put taped them to the higher parts the girls could not reach.

The kitchen door swung open as a shirtless Kain brought out a red velvet cake in white frosting, it was decorated with chocolate beads and the frosting was carefully put on, almost resembling fondant; behind him was a very messy AnnaLisa. "You kids and your fun," Tyron joked and got hit in the back of the head with Maikee's hand. Skyala texted Cross to tell her they were done and ready.

They all stood together, a messy AnnaLisa; shirtless Kain; patched up Tyron; slightly annoyed Maikee; ecstatic Skyala; equally happy Mason; camera rolling Akira; smiling Mimi; faintly blushing Andy. The lights were dimmed and a single candle was lit atop the cake.

The door creaked open.

* * *

**Yay! Finally done this chapter! Just a sexy shout out to my BB: happy bday babe! Love you lots! whose birthday is well...today!**

**If you want a sexy shout out at the beginning of the next chapter, just leave a reviwe or PM if you'd like~!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and look out for the next chap. Reviews are welcome, just not flames!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I can not wait for this month to be over! UGH! I don't know why it's just not my month, the only good thing about it is the fact well...that's a secret!**

**And as promised here's a sexy shout out to ToBeSomebody! Remember: if you want a sexy shout out in the next chapter, just review or send me a PM!**

**I don't own anything including Pokemon whatsoever besides my one OC, the rest belong to their resectable owners.**

**Cross: You don't own me!**

**I do. Very, very, very much my dear :3 So let's go!**

**P.S. Still asking for them shipping names!**

* * *

"Come on Bri-Bri!" Cross happily exclaimed as she pulled him along to another attraction. They had spent the day walking around aimlessly throughout town, chattering and eating and whatever else she could do to buy some time.

As Brian walked along side her she happily walked towards a ferris wheel, he could feel her positive energy practically shining off of her, and a few stares being bore into the back of his head. He occasionally looked around the park and noticed something that did not quite please him. Eyes, not just any eyes, but those that belonged to much older men watching his best friend with smug looks on their faces. It creeped him out what they were thinking of doing to her and he shook his head, snapping back into reality. Cross, however, was nowhere to be seen. He was sure she was just right beside him, '_maybe she's already there,_' he simply thought and headed there with his quick paced steps, almost running there.

Still not found, Brian thought this is must how a mother might feel when she loses her child in a big place, and Cross was most definitely still a child in most ways. He thought of where she would be until he spotted a small blur of black and red. "Cross?" He questioned himself and got closer to the figure, he stopped in his tracks when he was only a few feet away suddenly realizing it wasn't her. "Lost and Found," he muttered to himself, maybe there is where she is.

Cross suddenly found herself within a tidalwave of people. Ducking down and crawling out would be a mistake if she got badly injured. She had finally gotten out of the crowd and looked behind her, "Bri-Bri?" She wondered where he had gone and felt a tinge os sadness tug at her heart knwoing at the fact they were currently separated. She had to find him. Maybe at the ferris wheel since they were going to go there, she ran as fast as her short legs could take her.

She was still lost after seeing he wasn't there, _'where would i go if I was lost?'_ She pondered and looked around, only to find herself on the ground rubbing her butt, "ouch," sh winced slightly at the small pain in her behind. An older man right across from her stared down, "I'm sorry," he said, "I must've not watched where I was going." "No, it's my fault," maybe she could get help. "Um, excuse me, have you seen a boy about this high," she stood on her tippy toes and reached to approximate Brian's height, "with black hair and green eyes? He's wearing some dark jeans and a dark shirt."

"I'm sorry little lady, but maybe I can help you look for him," her eyes lit up, "oh thank you sir!" She ran around looking, not noticing the small smirk on his face.

They checked behind stands and all around for a few minutes to no luck, Cross thought she saw him out of the corner of her eye and began to chase the silhouette to confirm her prediction. She came to a small dark alley, "dammit, not here," she quickly turned to go back only to be face to face with the old man who was helping her. "I haven't found him yet," she sadly admitted but the man just advanced towards her. She knew where this was going and quickly snuck her phone behind her back. "It's okay if you haven't found him, I'm pretty sure your little friend won't miss you for a couple of minutes.

_'Quick, speed dial,'_ the police were number one on her speed dial list and with good memorisation on her phone, she quickly pressed the button, keeping the volume low so he won't hear her. Once she heard someone pick up, she put her escape plan into action. "W-What are you doing to me?" She askd innocently, "oh nothing, just a bit of fun," he backed them up on a brick wall and his hand quickly started stroking her side, "s-stop touching me," she whimpered.

_'He's persistant,'_ she had to hurry, "stop it! I don't want to be raped!" She pleaded as if she was the helpless girl he thought she was. "It's gonna be fun, don't worry." She smirked and he raised an eyebrow, quickly kicking him in his shin, Cross reached for her phone, "please help me police!"

"Why you bitch!" The man got up from the agonizing pain and slapped the phone out of her hands, gripping her hair roughly and pulling her close. "You're a feisty one, it's going to be more fun than I thought." She was in trouble now, she flailed her arms and repeatedly hit and kicked him until she found out it was useless. _'No...please, no,'_ she started to sob a bit.

Brian felt something tug at his chest. "Trouble," he could feel it. He felt Cross getting into trouble but he didn't know where she was, running aimlessly around he kept searching, "give me a signal, please," he quietly muttered to himself. A small Pidgey flapped its wings eagerly as it landed on clothesline. Under it, was a small alley. He glanced at the bird and nodded, his way of saying thanks.

A shadow, no, two shadows. He could just make out the figures with whatever light came in through the space. Cross just barely managed to see Brian out of her tear-filled eyes, "Bri-Bri!" She happily shouted and the old man quickly spun, giving her a chance to punch him right in his jaw and Brian to kick the back of his legs. He eagerly picked her up and she held on tightly, still sobbing.

As they walked out, there was a police car awaiting, "i-in there," Cross pointed in the alley until Officer Jenny came out with the old man, handcuffed. As they watched him being driven away, Cross's tears began to settle as she wiped her face clean. "I-I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I didn't think he'd r-ruin my plan," her eyes fell downwards and her expression, sad. Brian was just thankful she wasn't harmed badly, and quickly tried to comfort her. "I thought you were right beside me," he said to her, "me too, but you weren't."

They held hands because they she insisted it wiould be a great idea to help them not be separated. She picked up her phone, thankful that the covering it had on protected it from being badly damaged and shoved it into her pocket. Cross felt her cellphone in her pocket vibrate and she eagerly picked it up and read the message, "let's go to my house!" She dragged him along, "what for?" He quickly asked as the much shorter girl pulled him. "Because!" Was her simple answer. He couldn't control the small smile that tugged on his lips.

Cross turned the knob of her front door and slowly opened it as it made a slight creaky noise, she kept Brian out so he wouldn't see his surprise just yet. Cross saw all of her friends in their strange attire, she smiled and shrugged it off although she wished it went just perfect it was perfect with all of them already being there. Lighting the candles, she turned off the lights and went outside to pull Brian in. "This way," she said quietly.

Brian blinked at the darkness and tried to adjust his eyes, all he could see was a faint light in the middle of his line of vision. The lights flicked on and he was greeted with familiar smiles, "happy birthday!" They all exclaimed in unison. Brian smiled genuinley at his friends as he walked closer to them all, he suddenly found himself on the floor with a face he had always knew, "happy birthday Bri-Bri!" Cross couldn't get rid of the smile on her face and neither could everyone else.

They got up and Tyron stepped up, "happy birthday man, you're finally an adult," he flashed him a grin. Brian looked around, admiring the decorations Tyron, Maikee, Mimi, Akira, Skyala, Mason, and Andy had set up; he also definitely admired the cake Kain and AnnaLisa had made, he glanced at Cross who nodded, "yup! Red velvet," she tapped her temple, "I remember it's your favourite." Brian looked at Kain and AnnaLisa, noting their clothing, "had fun baking?" He jokingly asked the two and AnnaLisa had to turn momentarily for her faint blush to disappear. "I don't have any extra shirts," Kain simply said.

Brian smirked slightly but took hold of a knife to cut the cake, as he cut, the knife shone from the reflecting light and cut a piece easily as if it was gliding. A perfect piece of cake now on a small plate, Brian put it down, "who wants it?" They shook their heads, "birthday boy gets first piece." Akira answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then," Brian picked up a fork and put some cake in his mouth. It was sweet but wasn't over the top, and it was as if the cake was melting in his mouth. The icing complimented the moist cake perfectly and he couldn't help but smile.

"Is it good?" Maikee cautiously asked, he nodded, "very good." Everyone took turns getting their share of the cake.

They sat down and ate happily, "it is good! Nice job you two," Skyala gave them a thumbs up and she swallowed another delectable mouthful. AnnaLisa thanked her, "b-but it really was Kain who did all the work," she shyly said. Kain looked at her for a bit and smiled for a split second, AnnaLisa blushed at this but distracted herself by eating. She blushed more when Kain placed a hand on her head, "you did a lot of the work too, don't be afraid to take some credit."

"I-I'm not afraid!" She tried to cover up but in the end she did take some of the credit, only a bit to be fair.

Mimi was sitting and chatting with Maikee, although not fond of sweets, she really liked it. Maikee on the other hand ate about three slices, with the consequence that Tyron would tease her about eating like a Snorlax, a Munchlax maybe since she wasn't, in his point of view, grown up enough. "Who you calling 'not grown up'?" She questioned him.

Tyron pointed a finger to her, one hand holding his plate and his fork in his mouth, "this cake is making me feel happy don't you dare ruin it mister!" She threatened him lightly and ate more cake.

Cross was also enjoying the treat and looked at Brian, "enjoying your bithday?" He nodded, "didn't expect this though." "Whaddya mean?" He put his now empty plate down on the table and smiled at her, "it's nothing." Cross shrugged it off and continued eating but her mind was looking back.

_"Happy birthday Bri-Bri!" A very young Cross exclaimed as she hugged the older boy from behind, "what are you doing to celebrate?" She excitedly ask him. _

_"Nothing," was his only reply and began to take a walk. She held onto his hand and walked beside him with their Pokemon in their Pokeballs, "what do you want for your birthday?" She asked and broke the small silence._

_"Nothing," he said again. "But you can't want nothing, I have to give you something since you are my bestest friend and it's your birthday!" She pouted, he couldn't help but laugh a bit at her expression and answer, "your bestest friend?"_

_"My bestest and only...well boy friend!" She said happily. Brian faintly blushed, "boyfriend?" He misunderstood, "boy friend, person friend, either one!" She happily said. Brian got it after and his eyes looked at the road ahead._

_Cross thought for a bit and stopped in her tracks, "what is it?" Brian asked her and walked back until he was at her side, she held his hand and pulled him down a bit, going on her tippaly toes. Brian blinked at her action but his eyes widened as she planted a firm yet soft kiss on his cheek. She landed back on the soles of her feet and let go of his hand, smiling. Brian couldn't stop from blushing, nor could he stop from looking at her. "W-What was that for?" _

_"Your birthday present!" She skipped down the road as he followed close behind._

_'Maybe...I'm sure he won't mind," _Cross thought and put her plate down, looking straight at him. She got up onto the couch and rested on her knees, Brian looked at her as she proceeded to move closer until their noses were touching. She aimed for his cheek and leaned in but the sudden shift of her weight caused by her arm falling in between the couch cushions made her lips end up meeting his.

Everyone froze and simply stared, too stunned to say anything of the event occuring before their eyes. Cross quickly scrambled off him and sat back with an obvious blush on her face, "happy birthday?" She said meekly. All eyes fell on Brian as his face was frozen with a look of shock. He soon snapped out of it, "thank you," he smiled softly.

"AWWE!" Maikee and Skyala said at the same time, they hugged Cross tight as if she were an adorable child, "we got ourselves an item!" Maikee said and Skyala nodded in agreement. "B-But I-" She was cut off when Brian smiled at her again and she couldn't help but smile back. "And now that you got one present, you get the rest," Akira brought out a few things that were all neatly wrapped up and placed in front of him.

The first one was from Mimi and Andy since they pitched there money in together, the box was rectangular in shape and dark green wrapping paper with a single white bow on it, Brian opened it to find a dark red book called _'Unova History: The Beginning of the End'._ "Thank you," he said and Mimi nodded, "you're welcome," she said in her usual whisper. "Welcome," Andy simply replied also.

Then next present was from AnnaLisa, she had given him a keychain version of his Pokemon team, "I-I really didn't know what to get you," she shyly said but Brian still smiled, "it's alright if you didn't get me anything, I'm happy with just my friends here with me." AnnaLisa nodded and smiled a bit. Kain came up beside her and gave Brian a new RPG game he had wanted for a while now, Brian was sure he would play it as soon as possible. "Thank you, both of you," he told them.

"Here!" Maikee reached out her hand with a card a few cards in it, "the rest of us literally had no idea what to get you so we just got you a bunch of gift cards. Book stores, regular stores, and well, stores in general," she sweat dropped as well as Tyron, Mason, and Akira.

Skyala jumped in front of him and handed him a small box, "happy birthday!" She exclaimed. "Hm?" Brian questioned and so did the others, as he opened it, he was slightly shocked and took out the contents of the box. "I-I can't accept this," he quickly said and tried to hand it back to her. "Nonsense! You're one of my best friends and the fact that I'd rather give than keep much."

"Trust us," Maikee said, "this is like proof you've gained our trust. She's done it to all of us with the exception of a few of you guys."

"Just wait for your birthdays!" Skyala told the rest of them. "I still got my share stored," Cross and Maikee told Skyala, Tyron told her that he kind of spent it. Skyala said that it was alright considering it was his.

Brian thanked her greatly and stuck the hundred and fifty dollars into his black wallet before standing up from his place. "Guys, this was honestly the best party I've ever had. Never really thought this would ever happen," he smiled and they all smiled back.

The sky was a now dark blue colour and builiding lights started to go off, the street lights were on and shining brightly for and passerby. The group quickly took note of this and began to get their belongings.

As they left, Brian was left as Cross began cleaning up, "let me help you," he said, she shook her head, "mm-mm, you shouldn't have to. I insist," she continued picking up trash and throwing them in their proper disposal bin. He hugged her tight, thanking her again. "Although that situation happened, as long as you're safe, I'll be happy." She turned around and hugged him back, "I promise I'll be safe."

Just outside the window, the same camera from earlier began rolling and capturing, according to the girls, a beautiful scenen with meaning. Akira and Mason agreed leaving Tyron, Kain, and Andy just ignoring the small action.

* * *

**I'm so so so super sorry I haven't uploaded quickly. School and projects and sickness do not go well together especially when they are all scrunched up together. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it's I think slightly loner than the other ones. I feel as though I rushed it and all but I'm literally being timed for being on the laptop! D: **

**Review if you'd like and please no flames~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's already June and I cannot wait for this to be over. No more school, no more homework, just fun! For those who are pretty awesome. I gotta get a summer job and earn some money but I really wanna go to this anime convention coming up! (Dork moment detected)**

**Yeah, so with that aside, since no one asked for a sexy shoutout, I'll just post out on to...well to anyone who wants it!**

**Gotta start typing again, don't wanna leave you with cliffys and such!**

**I don't own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

More school meant more work. For most students that is, "I feel like I'm going to faint," Skyala dropped to the green grass on a hill where they were having lunch, exhausted. "I don't see what's so bad about it, and plus, you're younger than us meaning what you get is easy!" Maikee replied to her comment.

"So you'll help me?" Skyala pleaded with stars in her eyes. "Eh, no," Maikee replied and took a bite of her sandwich.

"I guess she's really direct," AnnaLisa sweatdropped. A small snicker could be heard from Tyron and Cross, "that's what she said!" They exclaimed. "Real mature," Maikee said with her mouth stuffed.

After their laughs died down, Cross replied, "totally!" And they kept eating.

Mimi stared at the clouds with a blank look on her face, "something wrong?" She felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see Andy, she shifted her gaze to her friends for a moment, whispering, "I think something is wrong, or going to be. I just have a feeling."

Andy raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled, "what do you mean by wrong?"

"You know, not good, bad, evil? Anything negative and I'm definitely sure it will probably have a very bad outcome."

"Don't all bad situations?" He joked lightly. Mimi punched his arm, but not hard, and smiled briefly. The sound of the school bell ringing caught everyone's attention and they all scrambled to their next class.

* * *

As the class of Ms. Thompson was busy working with quiet discussions, the school phone suddenly rang. Flipping her straight black hair back and frowning slightly at the annoying ringing that interuppted her silence, she picked it up in one swift motion. "Hello? Yes. Right now? Oh alright then," she hung it back up on the wall, "Cross, your father is in the office and he'd like to speak with you."

At that moment, Cross felt her vision go blank and her body become lifeless. "No...," she whispered to herself. "It can't be!" She rushed out of her seat and dashed to the office.

Upon arriving there, she swung the door open and was panting heavily, her big brown eyes frantically searching around the room until they were met with two pairs of familiar ones.

A young man in his early twenties had shaggy black hair and his brown eyes had a bit of a mischievious side to them, he wore a simple white button up shirt and black jeans.

Another man, slightly older, had faint wrinkles on his forehead and slight laughlines. He wore rectangular glasses over small brown eyes. He had a few grey hairs in his sleek, pushed back hair; wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt as well.

"Hi sweetie," the man smiled softly. "Hey CC," the young man greeted her.

Her eyes widened and shook her head slowly, "D-Drake..." She whispered and her gaze set sight on the man, anger swirling within them, "_you." _Her body shook and her beated rapidly against her ribcage as they approached her nonchalantly. She couldn't take it anymore and adrenaline rushed through her veins, running out the door. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted as they began giving chase.

"Sweetie! Come one, we're going home!" The older man was starting to lose his breath.

"I'll get her dad," the other one, Drake, said and ran faster to catch up. "Come back CC! We won't hurt you!"

"NO! YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs causing everyone to see the scene, her friends began to worry, especially Brian who sneaked out the class window and landed safely on the ground outside.

Cross couldn't get out, she got backed up against the large windows that made up a wall to see the outside. Drake slowed down but continued moving closer, "come on little sis, we're going home now."

"NO!" She took out a silver Pokeball from her pocket and smashed it against the glass wall, breaking it but not the ball. Cross jumped out onto the roof and continued running until she was by the edge. "Don't hurt yourself kiddo," Drake smiled at her and held out his hand. Cross stuffed the ball back into her pocket and jumped down.

Brian ran around until he saw two shadows and knew whose they were, the smaller one, Cross, and the man who was chasing her. She was right up at the ledge and he worried greatly, _'jump down!' _He mentally screamed in his head and at that moment she did. He was puzzled if his mind was being read by her but ignored the thought when she was merely meters from him.

His arms propped and his knees bended for brace of impact, his posture was quickly disrupted when a large shadow had appeard to the side of him and Cross hadn't landed yet. Quickly looking to his left, he saw her on her Ninetails and making a quick get away using Agility but not before throwing a small ball of paper at Brian.

_'Message my cell later. Keep them stalled.'_

Her writing was scribbled and messy but he was glad he could still make it out. The two men from earlier ran up to him and Brian crumpled the piece of paper in his hand to hide it.

"Excuse me, I'm Drake, have you seen my little sister?" He asked him quickly. "I'd be devastated if my little girl was hurt. Oh, and I'm Carlos, her father.

Brian shook his head without a second thought, "maybe downtown, there's a coffee shop she usually visits," they left and he watched them leave. Quickly pulling out his phone and texting her as she told him to.

_To: Cross  
__'I expect an explanation from you. Tell me everything, you know you can tell me anything.'_

After sending his text, Brian quickly left school grounds to stalk the two men who were apparently after her. Once he set sights on them, he made sure to stay incognito.

* * *

After Cross had escaped, she couldn't go back to her house. With all these years of trying to track her down she knew they would put that place down as a checkpoint, she went there briefly to collect her things: food, water, clothes, and equipment. Also making sure not to leave any prints that may lead them to her. As she locked up the house, she looked around for a bit and brought her Pokemon out, "everyone. They're back."

Her Pokemon were full of surprise. Her Butterfree stopped flying and landed on its feet on the ground, looking down like the rest of them did. They didn't want to run again, they had made friends here and it would be very hard to let go. Cross lifted her spirits back up and smiled at them, "we won't run away this time."

They looked up and blinked at her, "that's right, we're fighting back and they won't stop us." Her eyes twinkled with excitement and also a bit of revenge. She felt something shake in her pocket and quickly opened it up, Cross smiled at the words he sent.

_To: Bri-Bri  
Meet me at your apartment, make sure not to get followed._

She secretly blew a small kiss to her message before sending it off. Her Pokemon snickered at her small gesture and she pouted at them, "w-whatever! Let's get going." She returned them all to their Pokeballs and headed carefully to Brian's apartment.

* * *

The school bell rang for the last time that day and the group rushed together with the exception of Brian and Cross. Mimi glared but at nothing, "I knew something would happen..." Andy patted her head which no one would have done, "yes, yes, you did. Congrats sweetie." Everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"What?" He counter questioned.

Mimi shrugged it all off, "whatever. Let's go get our friends and find out just what in the world is happening." She left with her black hair slightly blowing behind her as they each followed quickly.

"Where to first?" Skyala asked the gang, "let's check her house. She might be there." AnnaLisa pointed out and released her Gardevoir, using teleport to bring them there.

Tyron held the doorknob and jiggled it a bit, "locked. Now what?" Mason and Akira checked peekd through the window only to find the place dark and empty. Maikee quickly picked the lock with a a few hairpins and successfully got the door to swing open, "you're welcome," she said and stepped in, shoving the hairpins back in her pocket.

They saw that everything was still the same as when they left but with less clutter. When they looked everywhere for her, they notcie that somethings have been gone such as the photos although there weren't many, and her clothes as well. "It looks like she was robbed," Kain spoke up.

"Or she left," Maikee held her chin and thought hard. "What happened at school, she was yelling frantically and by what she said also, might depict that maybe they were looking for her and she definitely knew it. What if she ran away or something?"

Akira then added, "and she didn't want them to find her." They kept thinking about the situation and what to do, "she we send out posters?" Skyala asked.

"No way," AnnaLisa said aloud, "that would only add attention and we might help them without even knowing it. We should split up and look for her, but remember, don't ask anyone about this and trust no one no matter who they say they are."

"But what if they're her old friends or something?" Tyron asked.

"Not even then, if they're her family, her friends, or even the government, if someone or anyone is making her act like this they cannot be trusted." Mimi replied to his question.

"I'll go downtown, Kain and AnnaLisa will go to Cerulean Cape; Maike and Tyron, go check the malls; Skyala and Mason will go around the park; Mimi and Andy can go check the outskirts of town. Alright everybody, go!" Akira raised his fist in the air and they all ran out of the house.

* * *

Brian had followed Drake and Carlos over to a motel, where they had spent the night. After confirming they were staying there, he left for his apartment fast after receiving a text back from her.

It was nice looking building in the good part of town, he climbed the stairs to the fifth floor since it was one way he stayed fit. Opening the door and locking it behind him, Brian hung his black sweater in the nearby closet. The beige walls didn't have anything hung on them and the apartment was bare with only a single black sofa facing a safe distance from the television.

He propped down his things in the clsoet as well and went to change into some different clothes. Brian opened the door and put his Pokeball belt down on the plain whtie desk, he took off his black t-shirt and threw it onto the bed, not really caring about where it went. Next were his dark jeans that simply fell off once he unhooked the belt and opened the zipper and buttons. He slid the closet door open to find Cross sitting there.

Staring at each other.

And him being half naked.

Both their faces began heating up and Brian quickly snatched some of his clothes off of their hooks. Cross on the other hand was still blushing immensely, especially for the fact his "area" as she would have called it was pretty close to her.

When Brian finished getting dressed in another pair of dark jeans and plain black t-shirt, Cross lifted herself up and sat on his bed beside him. Her hands felt the surprisingly soft dark red blanket. "So about earlier, can you please tell me? You know you can tell me anything and it won't change how I think about you," Brian had told her in a soft and comforting voice.

"Bri-Bri...I-I know, but it's just..."

"It's just really hard to deal with the past all over again, no matter how much you don't want to. Right?" Since Brian also didn't want to remember his own past, and initially forgot an important part of it, he still had to deal with it to get to where he is now. Brian held her hand and she quickly threw her arms around him with a few of her tears being forced to be held back. He returned her embrace and smoothed out her dark hair with his hand, knowing that she loved the feeling.

"B-Back then," she whispered and he bent a bit down, still holding her, to listen in to her words, "they just..."

* * *

**And that chapter is done! Weird enough, I got the majority of it done while I'm here sipping on my champagne. Hooray! Don't drink kids! Don't drink and drive adults! Plus I only get a drink once every when I ask my parents and they actually say yes X)**

**So anyways, please review because I like words of encouragement! And I'm pretty sure you would all too!**

**So I'll see ya'll next chapter! Bye byes!**


	23. Chapter 23

**SUMMER IS HERE AND IT STARTS OFF WITH...! **

**Rain...lotsa rain and pain! Yes. Just Dance 2 is evil in fun and enjoyale way.**

**So anyways! I present to you the next chapter for PokeHigh!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Pokemon, who do you think I am? Just some person...yeah. :)**

* * *

As Brian looked at Cross intently, her lips quivered as they tried to say the words she had been so longing to say. "Just relax. It's just us and I won't judge you on it," his voice was calm and soothing to her. It helped her pulse steady and the blood flow instead of rush throughout her body.

_Blood._

_Death._

_Mommy._

Cross gripped her hair. Horrible memories a child shouldn't see. Her eyes widened and her body shook, faint moments reeled through her head like a black and white movie without any sound.

_No! No!_

_You promised you wouldn't leave!_

"D-Don't go..." She whispered to herself. Things were coming back and she started thrashing on Brians bed, pounding on the mattress. She couldn't control herself and Brian quickly took hold of her limbs with his arms, keeping her down so she wouldn't get hurt.

Her mind was now put back into that time, into that place. "LET ME GO! YOU KILLED HER_! YOU KILLED HER_!" Was all she was screaming. Cross was becoming delusional.

_A pale face with eyes full of shine and a smile carrying radiance._

_'Mommy, where are you?' A voice was shy and scared, more like a whisper._

_Happiness turned into misfortune._

_Those beautiful eyes had gone cold, dead cold._

_A twisted looking face full of horror and betrayal. Blood splattered on the floor and walls. Even on the face of that little girl. She yelled at them to stop to no avail._

_They procceded to keep hacking away at the now lifeless corpse. 'Escape,' is what she thought of and that is just what she did._

Thrashing about until her body gave out, Cross fell unconsious. Brian let go slowly and reached up two fingers around to her neck, "there's still a pulse." He took a sigh of relief and tucked her into his bed, making sure she was safe before thinking for a moment.

A small flash of light shone as Brian called out his Xatu, Hope. "I need your help."

Hope stared blankly at him.

"I need you to use your powers and tap into her mind, please? I won't be able to help her if she doesn't tell me and at this rate, I don't think she will." Hope nodded and concentrated her psychic powers, letting Brian see just what she was thinking. Although it didn't seem like it, he was absoultely horrified.

_'Just a cup of water,' a young girl with black hair thought as she reached for a glass on the counter. A small Eevee and Igglybuff, most likely a few days old, had followed her and tried to help._

_She quickly turned around and hid under the table, pulling the table cloth a bit further down so she was hidden but was still able to see. Two men, almost identical in appearance, had come downstairs._

_'I knew they were doing that bad stuff again, I'm telling Mommy this time!' She yelled in her head. Just her luck, her mother came in._

_Tall and slender, almost model-like. Dark red hair flowing freely as she took off the clip that held her hair up. Brown eyes that had a shimmer to them and comepletely make-up free yet still beautiful. She took off her black flats and hung her beige trench coat in the closet, setting down papers onto a side table._

_'Mommy is always working now, she doesn't even like it so much.' It was true, Cross's mother used to travel the world and take photos of whatever she could find, she enjoyed it as much as she enjoyed designing clothes. But she quit, due to the fact she was pregnant with Drake and later on, Cross. Taking up a job now as a research assistant didn't pay much, but it kept food on the table._

_Cross ran out from under the table with her Pokemon following close behind her. They smiled instantly as they looekd at each other, their mother-daughter bond still strong. Her mother's face was full of fear in an instant as both Carlos and Drake came down, drunk and high. And with needles in their hands._

_"This is unforgivable! I'm taking her and leaving both of you, I've done about as much as I can to this family but it's not even a family anymore!" She had tears brimming in her eyes. _

_The two boys only laughed at her words, the substances in their body making their brains numb, "oh just shut the fuck up Justine!" They yelled at her with slurred words, Cross cringed at their foul language._

_They rushed to the girls. Faster. Faster. The needles in their hands coming down swiftly and jamming into Justine's back, she let out a painful cry as they took out the needles and kept their actions going._

_"Mommy!" Cross yelled, tears streaming down her face. She stopped yelling when Carlos had a maniacle grin on his face and took a knife, jamming into the side of her head. It split open and blood splattered, the blood landing on her clothes and face. She ran. As far as she could, taking her baby Pokemon with her, out in the cold rain._

_Ending up under a tree, she wondered if they knew._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Those images kept playing within Brian's mind. They both had tough times, but hers, it wasn't what he was expecting. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, Brian shifted his gaze onto her. The red tint in her hair came from her mother, so did the eyes and loving personality. A happy cheerful girl, who led everyone to believe that her life was stable, that it was normal. A tragic past and yet, here she is just smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything...," Brian hid his face in his hands and could feel the hot tears escaping his eyes and onto the floor. He wished he could have helped her, taken her with him, anything to keep her from those two.

Little did he know that Cross was fully awake, regretting that she let him see what she did.

* * *

"Dude, I seriously have no idea where she is. We've looked everywhere and still no sign. I even called Bri but there was no anwser," Tyron sat on the grassy hill and looked up at the clouds. Maikee sat beside him.

"Tired already?"

"More like we aren't getting any progress. Can't we at least have some fun before going on again?" Tyron pleaded as he felt very bored.

Maikee rolled her eyes, "fine then! Go have your fun."

"But you need to have some fun too!" Tyron laughed a bit and started tickling her sides. Maikee laughed uncontrollably, he found her weakness. She struggled and wriggled away but wasn't able to when he got on top of her and continued her laugh fest.

Maikee then pushed him off of her but with too much force, they both rolled down the hill fast. Their posistion was somewhat awkward. Maikee lay flat against him with his hands holding tightly onto her sides. Both faces were flushed and her eyes looked down to the source. Their lips were pushed together from the impact but rather than get off, Tyron simply wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss.

Maikee, however, didn't object to his actions. Nor did she run away until her mind snapped back to reality and focused on what her goal was: finding her friend. She quickly pulled away and ran off, "Cross! Where are you!" She yelled, hopefully Tyron wasn't laughing at her. Little did she know he simply had a smile on his face.

As he catched up to her, Maikee tried to keep her eyes away from his and remembering such an embarrassing experience. "I knew you couldn't resist me," he said cooly. "No girl can."

"As if!" She put her hands on her hips, "I don't like you at all and there are plenty of girls who don't like you!"

"Says you, you didn't even pull away. I cold have totally taken you there."

"Y-You pervert!" She yelled at his face. He laughed a bit and patted her butt, "I'll look over there and you can go check in there. Don't get too lonely without me!" He dashed off before she could throw a punch.

The question is, did she really not like him?

Maikee shook her head and brushed off the question, resuming her search for her friend.

* * *

_"Still no sign, we'll keep looking over in the west part of town." _Skyala's voice disappeared with a click and AnnaLisa closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

Her red hair slightly moving with the wind as she and Kain looked up on the outskirts of town and a bit windier than the place she looked at from afar.

"Hey Kain!" AnnaLisa called out to her companion. Kain came up onto the hill she was on, 'why did I have to wear a skirt today?' She groaned in her head. It was the last thing she had wanted to wear but unfortunately, even Pokemon like a little dress up. Another unfortunate event was that she couldn't find any shorts to wear under her skirt.

"What is it? Did you find a clue?" He asked calmly with his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans. AnnaLisa tried her best to keep her skirt down but the wind kept being a nuisance to her. "Stay down dammit!" Keeping one hand at the front and one in the back to keep it down. The wind picked up and Kain sighed, she was a bit too occupied with her billowing blue skirt.

Kain raised an eyebrow as she tried to keep her glasses from slipping off her face, he pushed them back and AnnaLisa felt her face heat up. Without thinking, she quickly covered her face leaving her skirt to fly up. "Shit!" She cussed.

Kain took drastic measures when he grabbed her skirt and held it down for her, though he had his regular stoic expression, he could feel his mind going a bit crazy on the inside. AnnaLisa's face became a deep red once again.

A lone Pidgey had gotten blown off course as it was beating its wings rapidly against the now stronger wind. "Pii!" It shrieked and knocked the back of Kain's head. His head fell foward from the sudden weight and bended much more forward, his hands gripping her skirt more and their lips connected.

AnnaLisa fell back from surprise and landed hard on the rubble. Kain hurried to get off her and physically blushed enough for even AnnaLisa to see, she couldn't blame him though. They had a quick lip-lock and while falling, Kain let go of her skirt to see it lower down her waist. She pulled it back up and stood upright, brushing her clothes and helping the little Pidgey back on its flight.

"I-I didn't find anything," AnnaLisa shyly said to him and they continued looking.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Andy asked. Mimi shook her head and called up the rest of her friends.

"Skyala hasn't found anything either. Nor did Akira or Kain.

Andy nodded and kept looking with the Mimi following suit. "I wonder how Maikee and AnnaLisa are doing, they sounded kinda nervous when I talked with them," Mimi said to him. Andy shrugged and they kept looking.

* * *

**I thought it was a bit short and kinda rushed but oh well, I just had to get something done. And TGIF! I can finally do things cause it's the weekend! Well more like stay inside and talk a lot with some perso-I mean people **

**Dad: -from kitchen- WHO DO YOU THINK I AM A LADY?**

**Me: . . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dad: stupid wrong numbers, DO I SOUND LIKE A LADY?**

**Me: Yeah dad, cause you totally do**

**Dad: damn assholes -starts laughing and swearing in language-**

**Me: -still laughing-**

**Anyways! Yeah just wanted to throw in that little tidbit that literally just happened as I typed it up. **

**Review if you'd like and please no flames!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's another chapter for y'all! I dunno what else to add here besides the disclaimer.**

**Yeah...summer isn't so fun so far. Only had a few foam sword fights in public downtown, laughed at random stuff, got HELLO KITTY EARPHONES! And yeah, had a bit of fun. Oh, and if you decide to take a walk with your friend or whoever, it's kind of annoying to push past a few people only to stop some feet away and say bye to the person -_-" That's what me and my friends had to go through.**

**Kitsy: they is jerks -3-**

**Me: IKR?**

**AA: Si!**

**Me: XD I feel so left out Q.Q (only asian so far)**

**Kitsy: Sword fight time :3**

**Me: HELL YEAH**

**AA: While they are busy fighting with foam, mi hermana (this girl here) doesn't own Pokemon at all!**

**Me & Kitsy: *fighting with epic foam swords***

* * *

"Dudes! We still haven't found them!" Tyron sighed dramatically and sat on a bench. Everyone had been constantly looking for their friend but no sign so far. "Maybe we should ask someone, ya know?" Skyala suggested.

"We can't remember? We don't want anything happening because we accidentally told whoever was looking for her, where she is," Maikee reminded her.

"...yeah, I'm lost." Skyala's head was spinning and she was became a bit dizzy.

Maikee sighed, "say we asked someone where Cross is, that person could be the one who is stalking her or whatever and follow us to get to her." Skyala's mouth formed an 'O' shape to indicate she understood.

"Let's keep going, after this, we can go get something to eat," Akira spoke up and the group left to go.

Rustling behind bushes and up in the trees, two pairs of sneaky eyes were carfeully observing them. "My, my, my. What do we have here?" A dark voice spoke quietly.

"Friends of hers I assume," the other voice said, sounding younger.

"Heh, who would think someone would be friends with her?"

"Those 'people', I highly doubt any of them who she really is."

"Well we should go with their plan and follow them." Emerging from the bushes, Carlos stood up proud despite his age. Drake jumped down from the tree and brushed off his white shirt of a few dark green leaves. Drake released a flash of white light and a Ditto emerged from the Pokeball. "Ditto, follow those pesky brats, it's Pidgey time," Drake ordered.

The pink-purple blob smirked deviously and shapshifted its gelatinous form. It now stood on its talons as a regular looking Pidgey, it flapped its wings and flew off to observe its target. It caught up to the group but unforutnately had spilt up. Ditto got an idea. Changing back, it split itself into a four, each duplicate changing back into a Pidgey and divided to watch each team.

* * *

As Brian was quietly preparing food, Cross sat silently on his couch, her knees propped up as she hugged them close to her torso, and Brian's Umbreon close to her. Cross lightly patted his head, "you miss her, don't you?" She slowly got up and went to her bag, fishing out a Pokeball with a water droplet on it, Cross clicked the button and held it in the palm of her hand, the usual white light flashing and disappearing. In place stood Cross' Vaporeon who quickly and excitedly nuzzled with Brian's Umbreon.

Cross smiled at the two eeveeloutions, they were very happy here and she didn't want to take that happiness away. Her mind was full of the sweeet thoughts of home cooking, she licked her lips but snapped out of her faze and went to go sit back on the couch. Cross sniffed the air, she wasn't going crazy, there actually was something delicious being made. She closed her eyes and followed the scent while licking her lips again.

Brian had set down a big bowl of noodles with meat and vegetables in a bowl and placed it on a plain blue placement. He looked happily at his culinary creation and found his friend peeking around the corner. "It's yours if you want it," he said to her and she obliged. Cross sat down on the red chair and picked up some plain black chopsticks, eagerly taking the noodels, blowing on them slightly, and slurped it up. The noodles were cooked to perfection and the meat and vegetables were tender, she sipped on the broth, enjoying the aroma that filled her nose and the taste that brought her to noodle heaven.

Once finished, Cross put down the bowl and licked her lip, wiping them on a napkin afterwards. She noticed Brian staring at her with a look of content on his face. She cocked her head to the side, "something wrong?" She questioned the older boy. Brian shook his head, "no. Nothing's wrong. I just remember how much you've loved noodles since youv were, well, little."

"But I like everything!" She put her arms in the air to express her statment, and it was true. Everything that she had eaten, she loved and never once has grimaced at the taste of something.

Brian flashed a quick smile and picked up the bowl, cleaning it quickly yet effectively and letting it dry on the rack. Cross' Vaporeon came by with something in her mouth. A pokeball it seems but this one looked different, it was the same one that Cross had used during her escape at the school. "What kind of ball is that?" Brian questioned with much interest.

"It's something I've been working on. So pokeballs don't get broken by accident or stomped on." The ball had a few scratches and dents but the usually white button in the middle had taken some heavy damage, "this must have happened when I smashed the window," Cross observed it carefully and tried to figure out what she could do.

"I've also been trying to make it so no matter how hard someone pushes on the button, it won't get stuck. Somehow I think it's a lot harder than just adding a few springs." Brian was shocked since Cross seemed like the type to have never done this kind of work. She immediately took out a small puch full of tools and gadgets and began working again. He quietly slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room to let her do her stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira, Tyron, and Maikee had no luck finding their friends. "Okay," Maikee spoke up, "what if she's hiding?"

"Well that's kind of obvious," Tyron joked and earned himself a slap in the back of the head. "What I mean is, yeah she might be."

Akira sighed and thought for a while, "you know, we haven't seen Brian either. I have the feeling that he knows just where she is."

Maikee and Tyron nodded as they knew that the two had a history together and practically knew just where the other was. The three headed off down the street until something caught Akira's attention. "Um, guys? Where does he live?" They forgot the all important question.

They didn't know where to start and Cerulean City wasn't as small as it used to be. With the school opening, many buildings and houses were also built to make it easier for students and their families. "Oh duh!" Maikee slapped her forehead and pulled out her phone, pushing one of the buttons. "I have him on speed dial cause of his little girlfriend," the phone rang and kept on ringing until it went to voicemail. She left him a message, "dude, where do you live? We've been looking all over for her so she's safe," she whispered the last part and tucked her phone away. They continued their search, unaware of the little spy watching them.

With Drake sitting on a park bench casually, his eyes closed and no emotion showing on his face. The image of Maikee, Tyron, and Akira sparked his interest as his Ditto telepathically sent him what it was seeing. "I wonder who this Brian fellow is," he whispered. For some reason, he wanted to keep this information to himself.

"Anything yet?" Carlos came up to him. Drake shook his head.

"And there isn't anything from the others either. They haven't done any progress at all. Just going around and looking but I'm not able to see just what it is," Drake sighed, perfectly hiding what he found out.

Carlos was disappointed, "and you call yourself my son. I can't have any weaklings like _her _taking part in my plan." He frowned at Drake who simply remained emotionless.

"Which her? Little sis, or your _beloved _Justine?" Drake grimaced at his father. "And besides, brainwashing her isn't going to work and we both experienced it firsthand," Drake rolled up his sleeve slightly to reveal a faint thunderbolt-shaped scar. "Her mind is unbalanced and is catastrophic at the moment."

"Precisely why it's best to get her with us as soon as possible," Carlos firmly said.

Drake on the other hand, let his mind wander and think about this. He also started to think about what could happen. CVarlos' voice snapped him back to reality, "enough. Let us just finish this and find her, I don't know how much longer I can wait." He made his way out of the bushes and started wandering around, asking some people if they had seen her or know where she could have gone.

* * *

"Guys! I got something!" Skyala jumped up and happily yelled into her phone. She was making a three-way call with Mimi and AnnaLisa, the other two girls pulled their phones away from their ears and adjusted themselves to the loud volume. "Someone says that they know Bri and has paid his rent on time a lot!"

_"His landlord?" _The two girls sighed and questioned at the same time. Skyala nodded eagerly and told the girls where to find her, she proceeded to tell Maikee, Tyron, and Akira right after the call ended.

A tall elderly man had walked toward the door of the apartment to let the teens inside. His quivering fingers fumbled with the keys and lock before he succesfully granted them entrance to his establishment. "Let me just get him down," he said hoarsely as a smile creased onto his slightly wrinkled face. "Hello young man," he spoke into the phone, "there are some nice youngsters here to see you."

"Bri! It's us!" Tyron said from a distance but his voice could still reach the phone.

Pushing a few buttons, the landlord let them go on ahead. "Now you kids behave ya hear? I don't want no complaints from everyone else!" His voice then became demanding like that of a military officer which spooked the group a bit. "He seems nice," AnnaLisa commented which earned stares of question from her friends. "W-What?" They shook their heads and proceeded their way up the elevator.

"Stop pushing!"

"I'm not, you're just fat!"

"What the hell are ya talking about. Take it back!"

"Guys! Quit shoving, I'm already up against the wall."

"Ow! Who stepped on my foot?"

A series of complaints came from the elevator as all the teens decided to only take one trip upstairs. There wasn't enough room for all nine of them and the maximum capacity was almost about to overload. "Don't jump you idiot! We could fall!" Maikee flicked Skyala's forehead to which she rubbed and glared, "that hurt!"

"Then don't jump again, we could fall anytime soon and we're high up so one wrong move and we're all dead!" They all froze as the elevator proceeded to ascend to their destination. The doors slid open and they all ended up falling one on top of the other into a big pile of bodies and limbs. "So all the way down the hall and third door on the left." They boys and girls continued the way with them all holding hands because Skyala thought it would be fun. Complaints only coming from the guys as usual.

Maikee knocked on the dark green door impatiently. It slowly creaked open and she was greeted by an Umbreon. "Um, Darkness? Is Bri here?" He nodded once and led them inside, locking the door as well.

"Bri, get your ass out here right now." They all demanded at the same time. Brian sighed and stuck his head out of the corner, his black hair dripping wet. "What is it now?"

"How come you didn't answer your phone?" Akira asked. "I haven't added any money yet to send any texts back and I don't have my own phone here," was his reply.

"Okay then, where's Cross?" Maikee asked. Said girl stuck out her head from the behind the corner as well, her hair just as wet as his. "You guys!" She exclaimed happily, "it's great to see you!" Their friends blinked twice, trying to understand the situation. "Why are you two wet?" Mimi asked the two.

"Well obviously we took a bath!" Cross happily said. Their jaws fell leaving their mouths agape. "What?" Cross asked dumbly as Brian facepalmed. "They think we took a bath together," she blushed faintly and shook her head quick. "I took one first then Bri-Bri did!"

"And I was just in the middle of it when Cross burst open the door and told me that someone was at the door. She didn't want to open it and I got out."

"But he sprayed me with water!"

"That was an accident," he sighed, "you surprised me. Plain and simple."

Now that that was cleared up and followed by a long moment of silence. Tyron snickered and whispered into Mason's ear who also did the same, this kept going until the guys, Maikee, and Mimi were laughing and left Skyala and AnnaLisa with embarrassed looks. "Sure ya did," Tyron joked and earned a punch in the arm from both Brian and Cross.

"Okay, ha ha, we're done laughing. Now, down to business. What happened at the school? What's wrong? Why did you come here rather than to us? Whay haven't you been answering your phone? And for Milotic's sake please put more clothes on than just a towel!" Maikee covered Skyala's eyes from Brian who shrugged and went to his room to change.

* * *

**Not the best chapter I'll admit, but if you're happy then I'm happy and that's all there is to it. They're getting shorter and shorter until they end up eroding away!**

**...**

**That's too unrealistic -.-''**

**More chapters to come so keep a heads up! Review if you'd like and please no flames as I'm pretty sure you would not like them. Any questions can be asked through the review section or PMing me, nothing will be released and are kept private so ask away!**

**Hope you all have a good summer! (Even though that's kind of a late kind of thingy) =^-^=**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Here I am, once again,_**

**_I'm torn into pieces,_**

**_Can't deny it,_**

**_Can't pretend,_**

**_Just thought you were the one,_**

**_Broken up deep inside,_**

**_But you won'get to see the tears I cry._**

**_Behind these hazel eyes._**

**I love this song! But don't worry, no sadness in my life! Right? ...right...? Well I guess with the sadness comes with something or someone that makes it all worth living through! So anyways, c****hapter number I'm not sure is here for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't...own...Pokemon... This is a very sad day now that I have come to the realization that cool things aren't owned by normal people TT^TT**

**Oh well! :3**

* * *

As everyone sat down and stared at Brian in his regular clothes and Cross in hers, "basically," Cross started, "these two guys have been chasing for some time now and I've been hiding from them of course. They eventually tracked me down here and I didn't want to run anymore, so I stayed here in my little panic episode and here we all are now!" She said nonchalantley with a smile on her face. "And so you went to your boyfriend rather than your sisters?" Maikee and Skyala dramatically fake fainted and were held up by the remaining girls, AnnaLisa and Mimi. The bookworm and undercover fashionista let them go and returned to their seats.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She crossed her arms and pouted away, though deep down she possibly wished for that. Brian nodded slow, "even if we were, you wouldn't know." There was a small silence before it was broken. "So it's true?" Tyron sighed, "I can't believe Bri-Bri would get a girl like her."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The two childhood friends questioned him with the slightest hint of embarrassment on them. They all rearranged themselves in a line in front of Brian and Cross. The order coming out as: Akira, Andy, AnnaLisa, Kain, Maikee, Mason, Skyala, and Tyron. They took turns talking in the order they were in.

"You..."

"Two..."

"Are..."

"Secretly..."

"Dating..."

"Behind..."

"Our..."

"Backs!"

"W-Would you guys just shut up!" Cross pouted, "a-and even if that was the case it's not like Bri-Bri would accept!" She quickly slapped both hands across her mouth, earning glances from all the teens. "What do you mean I wouldn't accept?" Brian asked her very curiously, "why wouln't I?" There was a gasp coming from the line of friends who watched the two with much interest.

"Well who in their right mind would want to go out with me?" She pointed at herself, "I'm short, I'm not that smart, or pretty, and I'm not even thin or lean like what most girls should be. And worse of all, I have these!" She slid off her jacket and left her tanktop on, revealing the many scrathes and wounds she had across her torso, arms, and underarms. "I hate these and I've been working on years to make it go, everything the doctors have done aren't even close to working, it's just making my eczema worse!" she looked down and gloomy, feeling more and more self-consious. "I know not everyone is perfect, but I also know I'm not even close..."

'So this is why she's used to wearing long sleeves in the summer...,' all of her friends thought, especially Brian. Why hadn't she confided in him, it's not like he would have judged her and he doubted that everyone else would. Maikee spoke up, "so the reason you always wear long sleeves in P.E. and don't even go swimming, is because of that...?"

Cross looked even more sad, her voice cracking, "y-yeah...though, I don't mind if you guys don't want to be friends anymore...it's understandable...," whispering to them.

"Hey, none of that," AnnaLisa spoke up. The girls sat close to her, engaging in a group hug. Surprised by their actions, Cross suddenly had tears welling up in her eyes. "We're not friends with you cause of your looks," Mimi said. "It's because you're kind and caring and a great person to be with," Skyala continued. "And you're always there for all of us no matter what we get ourselves into," Maikee finished. "And that goes for us too," Akira added, the guys nodding in agreement.

All eyes fell on Brian who kneeled in front of her, lifting up the girl's head and wiping her unfallen tears with her thumb. "Cross, for the many years I've known you and the many years I've also lost you, it never bothered me that you were different from everyone else. I actually admired the fact that you weren't like the others who had abandoned me. You were that free spirit that just came into my life." By this time, everyone had backed up against the wall, leaving the two to their moment.

"Even to this day, I regret not taking you with me. Then again, you always seemed so happy and I felt bad for taking something away from you. If I had known back then I would have dragged you away with me if that was the only thing my life depended on. So it doesn't matter how you look, in my eyes, you are an amazing person and I wouldn't even be here if I never knew you."

Cross had new tears fall down her cheeks, "Why are you crying?" Brian asked her, "it's because I can't hold so much happiness in me," she wiped them away as they kept flowing. Brian smiled softly and held her arm, she blinked in confusion then blushed as he gently kissed the affected area. "Something like this, doesn't change who you are."

The girls at the wall who were watching the moment between the two were watching intensely, intrigued by the emotion that just seeped out, reminding them of the korean dramas they watched as they sat together. The guys on the other hand were somewhat interested, not as much as the girls though.

A sudden banging startled everyone. The banging became more consistent and got louder and louder with each knock. Brian rushed and looked through the peep hole, Drake in sight. "I need to talk to you! It's important!"

"It's that guy, from the school," Brian whispered, "you need to get out of here before he get's you." Cross nodded and returned her Vaporeon to her pokeball and released her Butterfree on the balcony. "Butter, use Psychic in that direction!" Butterfree nodded and used Psychic to lift her trainer off the ground and into the air. "I'll text you," Cross told them before she left and Drake burst in through the door with his Ditto by his side.

Each with a pokeball in their hands, "you want her and you're gonna have to get through all of us!" They told him. Drake ignored them and plowed his way through the wave of teens that tried to get to him, his Ditto transforming once again but this time into a Mantine, pursuing his younger sister. Maikee released her Dragonite and got on, pulling Tyron on behind her as they flew up. "Come on guys!" Maikee yelle and everyone followed.

Brian released his Xatu, Hope, and flew straight away. Not giving a second glance to his damaged apartment. "Alright, let's go Star!" Skyala fist pumped the air and released her Staraptor, Mason getting on behind her and holding onto her waist for dear life as she sped off. Mason released his Haunter, "Poof, stay close by!" He managed to tell his ghost-type.

"What are we waiting for?" AnnaLisa spared no time in as she unleashed her Mismagius and got on Kain's Skarmory, Blade, with him. The two held on tightly as Blade dashed through the skies, practically cutting the air with it's silver body gleaming in the sunlight. "Stay close now Charmie!" AnnaLisa said to her Pokemon who nodded in response, her arms wrapped around Kain's waist as he leane forward and got a good hold on his Skarmory.

"I guess we have no choice," Andy sighed, releasing his Flygon, he jumped down onto it and held out his hand, ''come on!'' He said to Mimi. She nodded and took out her Haunter, ''let's do this Nightmare.'' She jumpe down and landed safely behind Andy, holding on tightly. ''Alright, after them Sora!'' Andy's Flygon let out a small cry of determination and took flight with the rest of the group.

''Oh my,'' Akira said, ''what a time to not have a flying-type with me,'' he sighed lowly. He didn't let that get his hopes down though, rushing out of the building. ''Alright Eevee, let's go catch up with the rest!'' ''Ee!'' His Pokemon replied happily, knowing exactly what her trainer meant.

Up in the skies, Drake noticed his pursuers and stopped just a few yards from them, ''so you wanna play that way? Okay then, go!'' He released a Staraptor, Dragonite, Pidgeot, and Salamence. Drake switched over to ride on his Salamence, his Ditto transforming back to normal and sticking to his shoulder. As they all gathered in mid-air, everyone got ready to fight. ''Let's end this with an aerial battle!'' Drake shouted, his flying team quickly getting into positions as the group of friends braced themselves and got ready to attack as well.

This was just their beginning.

* * *

**Yay! An aerial battle! Never done this so I hope it doesn't get confusing. I'm getting so lazy nowadays and that means you guys are getting my chapter later than I expected :( I'm sorry!**

**But I'm probably gonna take a quick break from typing up my Pokemon fanfics and perhaps write a small new one about my latest obssession! Not gonna tell you what it is, you're gonna know it if I post it. Nyahahaha!**

**So review if you'd like and please don't flame! :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, let's start the aerial battle! Since everything is supposed to happen all at once, I broke it up so it wouldn't be too complicated and mushed together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon though I can still dream!**

* * *

It was now Drake's Dragonite versus Maikee's. "Ready?" Maikee asked Tyron but didn't give him a chance to respond as her Dragonite charged into the battlefield. "Windstorm!" Maikee ordered as her dragon summoned up a hurricane that charged towards the opponent. Drake's Dragonite got caught but withstood the flying-type attack with barely a scratch on its orange scales. A blue sphere was created and shot an Ice Beam towards Maikee and Tyron. "Evade!" Maikee panicked but her Pokemon was hit, critical damage was made. "Come on buddy! I know you can do it!" Both Maikee and Tyron encouraged.

With a mighty cry, Dragonite had gotten back its strength and was pumped more than ever. "Attaboy! Now let's go with Fly!" Tyron held on tighter to Maikee's small waist as they ascended into the air. "This is all yours buddy," Maikee told it. They sped downwars headfirst towards the opposing Pokemon. Once they were a few feet away, Drake's Dragonite unleashed a Hyper Beam, "we're dead!" Tyron yelled. Maikee's Dragonite simply raised its claws which glowed a bright white and slashed the oncoming attack, sending shards of power to come crashing down on the bare land the battle was taking above.

With a quick swipe, Drake's Dragonite was hit by Dragon Claw then proceeded to get hit by an Ice Beam. Through the thick cloud of smoke, they were all surprised to see their opponent still up and even able to keep itself suspended in the air.

"This is going to be a long battle," Maikee frowned, still keeping a hold on her enraged dragon. "Hopefully everyone is going good," Tyron said to Maikee who nodded in return. They slipped up by not keeping an eye out and got hit by a very strong Hyper Beam.

Both teens pummeling to the groud as Maikee's Dragonite fainted and fell with them, she returned her Pokemon and out of panic, clinged tightly onto Tyron. He thought quickly by sending out his Machoke, the fighting type had quickly jumped and caught the two. They looked up as Drake's dragon circling around them.

"I guess we'll have to take care of things down here, go Absol!" Maikee unleashed her dark type who kept his composure once he knew his opponent. "Well let's start this battle with Ice Beam, Absol!" Absol quickly obliged and shot an Ice Beam at Dragonite.

"Machoke, Dynamic Punch," Tyron ordered and his Machoke's fists glowed with a white light, Dragonite swooped down with an oncoming Dragon Claw at Absol, who jumped out of the way and Dragonite now in the path of Machoke, punching the large dragon right in the stomach once it got low enough and cancelled the Dragon Claw.

"Finish this with Thunder," Absol roared and took aim at the injured Pokemon, hitting it fiercely with a strong electric attack. "Last move, Submission Machoke!" Tyron lastly commanded and his Machoke recklessly grabbed Drake's Dragonite.

Machoke flipped into the air, and dived down at high speed for the ground. Although there was some heavy self-inflicted damage, Machoke was able to stand and tower over the fallen Pokemon. It was enveloped by a red light and disappeared back into Drake's pokeball.

"Quick, let's go, Cross needs us!" Maikee ran towards the direction Cross was in with Tyron after they returned thier Pokemon. They had only gotten as far as a few yards before they were captured within a pyschic trap. Drake had planned just in case the teens could overpower his Pokemon and used his Alakazam to keep a psychic hold on them.

* * *

Skyala and Mason were his next targets. They currently spinning quickly through the air, tumbling in many different directions as Staraptor kept evading the Swift attack Drake's Staraptor kept throwing. "Hold on Mason!" Skyala grinned and he did as he was told. Her Staraptor flipping upside down in mid air to turn back at their attacker. This surprised Drake by a fraction but let his Pokemon do its job.

The enemy Staraptor was now speeding towards the three at high speed, Skyala grinned again, "Aerial Ace!" She shouted and her large bird quickly corkscrewed through the air and slashed its opponent without fail. As it stumbled, Skyala ordered a Quick Attack followed by Close Combat once close enough, pelting the other bird Pokemon with a series of kicks, pecks and quick hits with the wings at a high speed.

Drake's Staraptor wasn't ready to fall and unleashed a quick Swift attack right at Staraptor, Skyala struggled to hold on but Mason wasn't as lucky. "Mason!" Skyala dived down and reached for the boy. Thankfully they had caught him as Mason's Haunter took control of the battle up top. His Haunter was unable to land a successful Hypnosis attack and went into attack move, the eyes the ghost had glowed an eerie red and quickly shot black beams at Staraptor who wobbled and tried to regain its balance. Its attempt was blocked off with a powerful Shadow Ball.

Skyala and Mason got back up in the air, her Staraptor ready for more action. "Star, get in with Quick Attack then use Return!" Skyala had quickly become very determined to beat this bird. The two getting very close with Quick Attack, and since Staraptor was very attached to her trainer, Return was to be their strongest attack. With a glint in her eye and Mason holding on for dear life, Star rammed into the oncoming Pokemon followed with a Shadow Ball attack with Mason's Haunter. The now fainted Staraptor was quickly sent back into its ball with a look of disappointment on Drake's face. Skyala and Mason's cheering was quickly interrupted as Mason's Haunter was glowing with the light of evolution.

A large, round body with spikes sticking out from the back. Now with two feet, red menacing eyes, and an evil grin, Mason's new Pokemon partner had fully evolved to the final stage. ''Gengar!'' It happily exclaimed. ''Wait, you have to trade a Haunter to get it to evolve into a Gengar. How did you do it?'' Skyala asked curiously.

''Well,'' Mason answered, ''I did go into a trading room one day and was looking for a Chimchar. When I found one it seemed that the person was looking for a Haunter. I traded and got the Chimchar, it was right after did I realize that I shouldn't have traded away one of my best friends for another I can catch on my own. I traded back my Haunter and I guess here we are now!''

''Huh,'' Skyala seemed impressed, ''well with that out of the way, we got our friends to help out there!'' They flew off but were also ensnared by the trap Drake had laid for them all.

* * *

With AnnaLisa and Kain, their battle with Drake's Pidgeot was in full power. With Pidgeot practically spamming its Aerial Ace move, Kain and AnnaLisa had barely put a scratch on the bird. "This is getting very annoying," Kain huffed slightly as his Skarmory had only inflicted a little bit of damage onto its opponent with a quick Aerial Ace of their own. "Charmie use Lucky Chant!" AnnaLisa quickly commanded.

Her Mismagius put one of its ghostly extentions on its forehead while chanting, the gems on its body glowed a pink hue as magical crimson tentacle shoot out of its body and hit the enemy Pidgeot. "Good, now Pidgeot can't land a critical hit on us," Kain said and ordered his Skarmory for a Sky Attack.

Skarmory quickly glowed a bright orange and flew at Pidgeot at top speed, practically cutting the air with its steel wings. AnnaLisa held on tighter as they came down and hit Pidgeot hard. The impact had created a lot of dust and smoke which were quickly blown away by the wind, "still got some fight left," AnnaLisa frowned, "Magical Leaf Charmie, full power!" AnnaLisa quickly said.

The ghost-type conjured up a series of razor sharp leaves that glowed in different colours and headed straight for Pidgeot. Unfortunately, the leaves continually followed the flying Pokemon until they all hit. Pigeot plummeted to the ground and fell in a heap of dust. AnnaLisa and Kain swooped down to check on it. "Is it alright?" The red headed girl asked worriedly. Kain nodded slightly, it was a Pokemon and could withstand more than a human could possibly think of. Sensing her nervousness, Kain went to even go up to the non-responding bird and slowly reaching out to it.

Pidgeot suddenly and quickly attacked Kain, the raven hair teen quickly shifted his lean body to the left, Pidgeot missing and going in for the kill once again as it charged multiple times at Kain. Kain kept dodging but as the speed and agility the bird had increased, Kain's chances of getting hit were decreasing. "Charmie, help him out with Magical Leaf!" AnnaLisa quickly ordered as she was in full panic mode. Her Mismagius obeyed and sent more rainbow coloured leaves darting towards Pidgeot. However, Pidgeot was smart enough to get in front of Kain with the leaves trailing behind it, moving out of the way just in time for the grass-type move to hit Kain. He shielded himself with his arms, deep cuts now embedded in them as blood seeped out and also fell onto the ground. "Kain!" AnnaLisa called out and ran towards him. He held out his hand to stop her, "don't focus on me, beat that!" He reffered to Drake's Pidgeot who was now back up in the sky, anxious for another battle.

AnnaLisa knew what she had to do and quickly got onto Kain's Skarmory "alright Blade, your trainer is wounded so I'm going to have to take over." Skarmory nodded, knowing that AnnaLisa could beat it. They took back to the skies with her Mismagius floating just beside them. "To beat it we'll need speed with Blade has a lot of, but we also need to be able to turn on a dime for counter attacks. Alright, I know what to do, Charmie get behind us," Charmie did as she was told and was right on Blade's tail. "Now keep up Charmie, Blade use Aerial Ace." They were engulfed by white streaks and dived down at Pidgeot, "Magical Leaf once more!" Mismagius conjured up its leaves which rode alongsides AnnaLisa. Thanks to the fact Aerial Ace always hit, Pidgeot was hit by the attack as well as the Magical Leaf Mismagius brought up.

Pidgeot fell to the ground in defeat for real this time, AnnaLisa and Kain had returned their Pokemon as AnnaLisa patched up his cuts. Though they too were trapped within the psychic barrier that was laid out.

* * *

Andy and Mimi were up in a heated battle, Andy's Flygon sending out multiple Flamthrowers at Salamence and Drake who was completely calm the whole time. Mimi had gotten irritated as each Shadow Ball her Haunter had launched kept being bounced back with Dragon Claw. "You two aren't even worth my time, I should just keep you all locked up until the deal is done." "What deal?" Mimi yelled across to him. Drake simply shook his head and patted his Salamence, the blue and red dragon launched a brutal Ice Beam an with Flygon being both a dragon and icee type made this freezing move deal much more damage than the teens had expected. Flygon stumbled but managed to keep flying."That's it, Nightmare you know what to do!" Mimi ordered her Haunter angrily. He knew what she meant and disappeared into thin air, reappearing behind Salamence and Drake and let out yellow coloured rings, Hypnosis.

Drake and Salamence pummeled to the ground, "Fucking hell...," Drake swore and popped a Chesto Berry into Salamence's mouth. It woke up quickly and flapped its large wings powerfully before hitting the ground and sent itself back up. Drake smirked, "it'll take more than that to beat someone like me." Mimi tried again with Hypnosis and as Drake was about to pull out another Chesto Berry, Haunter unleashed a Nightmare attack which cut Salamence's HP by a quarter of its full health, in addition, Haunter had also taken all of Drake's Berries so no more cheating. "You think you're so smart don't you?" Andy and Mimi thought they were at the least, "well that still won't stop me." Salamence fell to the ground but on all four of its legs, it was still standing but asleep at the same time.

Drake pushed back his sleeve a bit and revealed some kind of device, with a push of a button, the sound of a Poke Flute emanated from the small contraption. The soft melody flowed into Salamence's ears and it quickly woke up, angered by the fact that its opponent managed to do something to it. "Let's finish it off with Dragon Claw," Salamence cried out and its claws shone bright with a light white. With quick speed and maneuvering, Salamence slashed its deadly claws at Flygon, ending the battle. The two started falling out of the sky and held on tightly to the Pokemon they were riding. "Sora wake up!" Andy desperately tried to revive his dragon. "It's no use, Fang use Hydro Pump!" Andy returned his Flygon and Mimi released her Totodile who quickly unleanshed a powerful Hydro Pump to cushion their fall.

"Great we're all wet," Andy groaned. "Well I'd rather be wet than dead," Mimi slightly huffed, "you go find Brian, I'll deal with him." Andy was just about to do what she said but changed his mind and put a hand on her shoulder, "you're my partner and I'm not gonna abandon you."

"You make it seem like I'm weak."

"I never said that, I just said that you're my partner and I'm not leaving," he crossed his arms.

"Will you two stop fighting like an old married couple and perhaps maybe hurry this up? I've got someone to find!" Drake yelled from up top and swoooped down to be at their level. "We're not a couple!" Their cheeks slightly reddened and turned away from each other. Andy brought out his Ampharos and got into battle mode.

"Get in there with Ice Fang!"

"Zaps, use Thunder Punch!"

Theo two Pokemon charged at the Salamence who simply turned aroun. It was the perfect chance for them, with Zaps' fist in the air fully charged with electrical power and Fang's jaws holding the power of a frigid ice attack, they went in for the kill. Drake faked a yawn as his Salaence simply slapped the duo's attacks with a flick of its tail. This angered the two teens even further.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Charge Beam!"

The mix of water and electricity became a deadly combo, a huge torrent of water and powerful beam of electrical power. Thw two moves seemed as if they mixed together and was now spiralling towards Drake and his dragon. He couldn't possibly survive this attack. The battle ended up with a large cloud of smoke and complete fury.

A green coloured sphere had shielded Salamence and its trainer, behind them, the barren land had rubble and craters scattered amongst the damp plain. "The hell!" Both Mimi and Andy said at the same time, their Pokemon were exhausted from using so much power and were on the brink of fainting. "Come on Fang! I know you can beat this dipwad!" Her Totodile growled and stood up on its feet, snapping at the opposing trainer. With another glow of bright light.

Totodile had evolved into Croconaw. The water type was now larger with three red spikes protruding from its head, two from its back and a single one at the tip of its tail. "Nice job," Mimi smirked, their stats were higher which meant they were much powerful now. "Let's see them deal with another Hydro Pump!" This attack dealt some damage towards Salamence, they were now soaked thoroughly. Using this to their advantage, Andy's Ampharos conjured up a Thunder which hit them dead on. Drake had gotten out of the way of the attack just in time and returned his Pokemon to its ball.

Akira showed up with his Eevee, panting heavily but that didn't stop from trying to attack. His Eevee got close to Drake with a Quick Attack and used Iron tail on Drake, he simply grabbed the normal type's tail and threw it back at Akira who quickly caught his Pokemon. Drake had quickly disposed of Akira's Eevee and captured him as well. "I tried."

"And we appreciate that," his friends comforted him.

"Good work," Drake applauded as soon as Mimi and Andy returned their Pokemon, "but it's not over yet," he captured once the two as well and put them in the same Psychic trap with the rest of their friends.

"Now there's only one left...," Drake looked around to no one in sight. Maikee smirked but kept her mouth closed, after seeing her, Drake became enraged. "Let's go, I know exactly where he's headed." Drake's Alakazam followed, its prisoners trapped within the sphere.

* * *

With Brian, he had received a text from Cross telling him to meet her in a small forest not to far from his location.

Once they met, she was instantly relieved and jumped on him, hugging him tightly in the process. His face heated up slightly but she didn't notice even after she had let go of him. "Okay, Bri-Bri...I'm gonna have to go out there and beat him."

Brian's eyes widned, "are you crazy! I saw out there, his Pokemon demolished everyone else and he'll certainly take you down even if you are his sister." Cross smiled at how worried Brian was for her, she gently placed a hand on his, "I'm gonna be fine, my mama taught me about Pokemon and let me tell you, she's much more talented than those two guys mixed together."

"But-"

"No. I promise I'll be fine and if not, I'll be like the terminator and be back," she joked a bit, trying to lighten the mood. Brian still felt down, he didn't want to let go of someone so important.

Cross thought for a second, "here," she gently placed a soft kiss upon him. He kissed her back and pulled her slightly close. Once she broke it with a small trail of saliva between their lips, Cross giggled, "I'm not gonna go all the way on the battlefield." Brian's face flushed immensly, "I sealed the deal now it's a definite promise I'll be back for you and everyone else.

She emerged from the bushes and came face to face with an old relative. Smirks placed on both their faces.

"It's good to see you after so long little sis."

"I'm not little any more, Kuya, and you know that very well."

With a Pokeball in her hand, "ready for the last battle you'll ever have?"

"Don't you know it."

A one-on-one battle between the two siblings, everything seemed still as Cross released her Vaporeon and Drake brought out his Ditto, who transformed imediately. "It's just like you to copy everyone else," Cross shook her head.

"Oh and you don't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly know what I mean, you copy her. Or should I say, _mom._"

Cross' teeth were grinding against each other, "you don't have the right to call her that!" Her fists trembling slightly.

"Poor little sis, 'mommy! Teach me, teach me!'" He mocked the younger girl, "you practically adopted her battling style, is it that hard to let go of her that you can't even battle on your own? What else could she teach you? You didn't even do anything on your own, like every child, they observe and imitate."

"I-I do battle my own way! She taught me basics andlearned from them!"

"Ah, ah. Lies. You can't let go of her, in fact, you haven't moved on in all these years. Don't keep pretending she's still here, she's _gone!_" Cross' whole body started to shake. She couldn't turn from the truth, she didn't accept the fact her mother was dead.

Drake smirked, knowing just what he had accomplished. He lifted his white sleeve and showed her the same thunderbolt shaped scar. "Remeber this? This is what we want, we want you to do this."

"I did nothing!" She yelled.

"But you did, it's all your fault she's dead, she didn't have to die. Just trying to protect her 'precious little angel' was all she wanted. There are consequences for loving someone, you'll get used, stepped on, rejected. In our case, killed. Loving someone makes you weak and you know that fully!"

"NO!"

"Yes, her love for you caused her death. In other words, it's all your fault!"

Cross' sanity cracked, she crumpled to the floor, holding her head and tried to get back together. Her Vaporeon concerned and so were the rest of her Pokemon that they escaped their balls and tried to get her back together. They kept trying as she stayed still on the ground, shaking violently and unable to get things back together.

"Perfect," Drake said to himself and slid behind the bushes.

Cross stood up slow, her posture was that of a zombie. As she stood with a blank expression, her eyes held no life in them and it was like there was a veil of dark energy surrounding her.

Brian looked on, he knew she wouldn't allow him to interfere in something like this. She raised her right hand slightly, from all different directions, different Pokemon came. Brian could identify them as the ones she had caught and either released into the wild or kept in a daycare. The herd consisted of almost every kind.

Cross slowly stepped onto a Mantine and it lifted her up in the air, a Togetic following alongside her as did the one who could fly. The other simply followed on the ground.

Drake then came out with all of Cross' friends, they quickly scrambled at the scene. "What the fuck is going on!" Maikee demanded. They tried calling out to her but rake simply chuckled at their actions. "Her sanity is gone, she's completely dead inside and with this, her power increases majorly which eeven her Pokemon can sense. In other words, she can kill anyone and neither her or her Pokemon will feel a thing," Drake explained as if it were second nature.

"No! Let us out!" They all struggled as Drake let them go just a few yards away from her and slipped away. Maikee looked at her sternly, "come down here this instant missy! You're in big trouble!"

Cross simply looked and swooped down, not even moving an inch, her Butterfree used Psychic to throw all of them forcefully out of her way. Maikee and Skyala laid on the ground, feeling bones crack. AnnaLisa and Mimi tried but they couldn't withstand what power her Pokemon held and ended up slumped against the trees in major pain. To their misfortune, the guys had been thrown directly at them, they apologized quickly but the pain felt too much and they all blacked out.

Drake returned but with Carlos in tow, "what is the meaning of this boy!" Carlos shouted but stopped quickly as his eyes landed on his daughter, he had a twisted smile on his face. "There's my little girl," Drake once again backed out in sight as Cross landed and stood right in front of him. Carlos approached and hugged her, unaware of his surroundings and foxusing comepletly on her. "I missed you sweetie, how is my little girl?" He was dilusional and that was his complete down fall.

Cross lookedd up at the man with her dead eye, not saying a word as blood sprayed on her. With a quick Aerial Ace from her Spearow, Carlos' life was ended as his head was cleanly sliced off. Ignoring the blood splattered on her face and clothes, Cross made her way out of the forest and towards the city.

Brian couldn't take it anymore and raced ahead of her in terms of protecting everyone else. He risked his life by getting in her way. She stopped and looked up at him, she wasn't attacking so it was good for him for now. He might have regrettted opening his mouth by getting killed but that didn't stop him. His Umbreon doing the same to her Vaporeon.

"Cross, I know you can hear me. Remember back then when we were little? Think back, Drake may have said that love is a downfall but it's also a strength. I don't know if you know this, but I kind of liked you since we were kids, no one else treated me better than you. And it's because that I was able to leave that god forsaken place and I know this sounds really cheesy but I do think that fate brought us together." He hugged her tight, not caring if she was going to kill him he had to let it out. "Cross, I love you and whatever you do won't change a thing. You sealed the deal, now it's my turn." He lifted her head to face him and bent down slightly, deep green eyes searching in her brown orbs for that light that she always had. He gently kissed her as she did to him and kept it that way.

After what seemed like an eternity, Brian blacked out but not before hearing the words repeat in his mind.

_"I love you Bri-Bri."_

* * *

**If any of you didn't know, Kuya mean older brother in Tagalog (yay!) Or is given as a sign of respect to someone who's older but still close in age. (Except in my case where I call mine younger borther that so my youngest brother knows what to call him Dx)**

**Guess what guys! It's almost the end of the series! Are you sad? Please don't, I have something planned which I'm pretty sure you can guess. Anyways, I hope that everyone enjoyed this story especially those that contributed to this and their ideas, I appreciate everything you've done.**

**Remember to review and please don't flame us!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry! I've been trying to get on the laptop to type up this chapter for you all TT^TT ****Guys! So here it is, the last chapter of PokeHigh. It'll probably be filled with things you expected and things you didn't but hey, I just type! It's not like I actually think about what I do next. But this time! Oh yes this time. There will be more...wait a sec, I'm totally spoiling this for y'all!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read to the very end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, that said, enjoy!**

* * *

With a flash of bright light blinding his eyes for a mere moment, Brian stood up quick, holding his head as a sharp pain passed through it. He heard the sound of bustling footsteps getting closer to him as whispers became clear sounds. "He's awake!"

"Thank goodness."

"I told you he'd be fine."

"Excuse me, excuse me! Having all of you in here at once isn't very helpful," a gruff voice towered over. Brian opened his eyes once they fully adjusted, a middle-aged man in a white long coat had his back turned and was talking to abunch of misfits. A bunch that Brian realized as his closest friends, he waved at them and they all pushed the man aside, crowding around him.

"Bri! How you feeling man?" Tyron curiously asked. "Just fine, in fact I don't even know why I'm in this place." His voice dripping with sarcasm and humour, "I actually do feel better than before."

"Well hopefully you do or we couldn't call ourselves a hospital," the man from earlier had gotten his composure and stood before them. He was fairly young despite for his age, with brown hair slicked back and behind his ears. Blue eyes that looked like miniscule whirlpools and a flawless face that only had few wrinkles. Adding to his facial features would be the toned body his clothes and coat hid so well, a light blue buttoned up shirt and beige khaki pants topped off by brown loafers and a stethescope around his neck made this man the ideal doctor. The only real flaw, however, was the ring on his left hand, leaving many nurses and patients heartbroken.

"You're pretty lucky, a couple found you outside when they went to take a picnic with their baby Oddish."

"Wait doc, they have a baby Oddish? Like they made it!" Skyala was completely confused with a look on her face that said 'what the hell'. Everyone excluding her laughed at her question.

"Of course not," the doctor replied, "they got it as an egg from some friends and they call it their baby, though now they're gonna have a pair of twins a long way from now. Back to the main point, there was damage on your head and that made you pass out instantly, the thing is, when I checked, there was no internal damage. So either there was a barrier-like shield between your brain and your head, or you're just very thick headed. I wonder which one it is though."

"Probably the first, doc," Maikee said, "there are many people who are very thick headed and this guy ain't one of them. Though this one might be, I think you should check him out." She pointed to the brunette behind her and he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I think your just love-sick with a fool like me," he was hit upside the head, causing his face to slam against a wall by an enraged Maikee. "Now you can check him," she huffed.

The doctor chuckled a bit and turned his attention back to Brian, "you can leave as soon as you'd like and I'll prescribe some pain killers, you'll be getting a lot of migraines and I will also write you an absence letter from school keeping you at home for about two weeks. Remember, drink plenty of water, take the pills on time, stand up slowly, and try to eat small meals otherwise you may be throwing up a lot."

Brian took the sheet of paper scribbled in the doctor's unreadable writing and got himself ready before leaving. His Pokeballs back at his waist and his clothes now replaced the embarrassing gown for patients. Everyone was their waiting for him; Mimi, AnnaLisa, Andy, Tyron, Skyala, Maikee, Tyron, Akira, and Kain were there with smiles on their faces.

Walking down the sidewalks, it was quiet as not many people were out like usual. They stopped back at the park they used to go to many times, the girls sitting on the round seat of the large swing with their backs leaning against each others, and the guys scattered about. "Hey guys," Mimi whispered loudly for her friends to hear. She didn't continue her sentence.

"We feel that way too...," Skyala said on the verge of tears but hid her face with her hands, AnnaLisa did her best to comfort her friend. "She'll be back," Maikee firmly said, "I just know it."

They all looked down, "but...everyone we've asked hasn't seen her, or had any recollection of her existence...," AnnaLisa looked down.

"So? What does that prove? They might not remember but we do and that should be more than enough!"

"Maikee-"

"Shut up Tyron!" Maikee yelled at the boy, her face showing the sorrow she felt and the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Tyron did so and simply stood there, placing a touch on her shoulder.

"We should keep going, she would have wanted us to do that," Brian softly said for his companions to hear. "She would want us to continue living our lives happily, she doesn't want to be a set back or an excuse not to advance in life. Therefore, I say we keep going, we'll finish high school, get into colleges, universities, or even start our journeys again, but on no occasion will we let her stray from our hearts."

And though they agreed with him wholeheartedly, they also knew it would be difficult for him the most. "You'll probably deny it, but we know how you felt towards her," Mimi said to him.

Kain nodded, "being alone for years and finally finding soemone to understand you, then having that person taken away is very hurtful."

"But we just know she's still out there and you know it too, Bri," Tyron reminded.

"Yeah," the raven haired teen muttered, "it's going to be hard to find someone like her." Thoughts and images of their time spent together, the memories both good and bad, and the simple things that made being near each other enjoyable. "Don't let get you down man, it's probably impossible to find someone like her but like you said, don't let her be a set back in your life and keep you from moving forward."

"Thanks Tyron, but it'll be a long time. Who knows, maybe she'll turn up again."

The sun began to set, and the group didn't want to head home. "Hey guys," Skyala said, "wait for me to graduate so we can all go to college together, okay? I can't help being the youngest."

"Sure thing, we'll be about twenty or so years old. What I would give to be young again," Maikee joked.

* * *

Brian sat in his apartment, orange and yellow rays of light seeping in through the beige coloured curtains and onto the hardwood floor. He had not just lost a friend, but a loved one as well. His Umbreon had the same situation.

"Hey boy," he scratched his Pokemon behind the ear, "she remembered us after all this time, I'm sure we'll see her and your beloved Vaporeon as well." Through the dark fur, he could still see his dark type blush from embarrassment and ran until the reddening disappeared.

"You'll remember us, right?" Brian wished hopefully and cclosed his eyes, the warm colours of the sunset makinf me falling deeper into a slumber.

* * *

Maikee and Skyala were currently on the phone, discussing about what would happen at school. "There isn't much to think about."

_"Don't say that Maikee! Even though I don't know what it's like to be in her class, I'll still miss her..."_

"Sorry Skyala, it's just that...classes wouldn't be as fun and there wouldn't be someone to put up with Tyron besides me."

_"I know this isn't the time but, ohh la la!"_

"What?" Maikee stated.

_"Talking about Tyron at a time like this? Someone's been going a bit..."_ On her side of the line, Skyala was making kissy faces with her hands.

"Going a bit what?" Maikee desperately wanted to know.

_"Nevermind that bit part, it's possibly a lot of kissy faces!" _She laughed hysterically as she imagined Maikee and Tyron making out.

"Oh! Ew! Oh gosh girl, grow up! We are not, I repeat, are NOT together!" Maikee practically screamed into the phone.

_"HAHAHAHA! Huh? Oh okay. I got another call on the line, just a sec." CLICK!_

Maikee waited a few minutes before her friend came back on, the thing is, Skyala was giggling uncontrollably. "Why are ou laughing?"

_"Oh no reason! Anyway, tell me why you like Tyron!"_

Maikee's face flushed, "I don't like him! I just don't dislike him."

_"If you don't dislike him then you must like him! So tell me why? Is it his looks? His personality? What, oh what, could it be my dear Mai?"_

"I'll tell you if you never call me that again!"

_"Aha! So you do like him!"_

"N-No! W-Wait-!"

_"Did ya hear that Ty? Mai is totally falling for you!"_ In the background Skyala plays 'Fallin' For You' by Collbie Caillat and shuts her mouth to listen to their conversation.

"Are you kidding! Don't tell me you were on the whole time!"

_"Well I don't know, that depends when the whole time was."_

"Since she got back from the other line."

_"Nah, it was more like since your whole conversation started."_

Maikee was practically speechless as all she could hear were the lyrics to the song playing.

_"So why do you like me? My looks? My personality?"_

"I-I Don't! You're a prankster and don't take much things so seriously, you're also annoying!" Maikee got out as she hit her pillow hard with her head. A long silence occured and Maikee bit her lip.

_"And yet you can't stay away and won't admit that I make you smile more than anyone else has." _With a click, Tyron hung up, a secret smile on him.

Maikee was awestruck and slowly put the phone down from her ear, clicking the end button in the process. Looking down at her blue sheets she mumbled to herself. "Stupid heart, stop making me fall for him."

* * *

Akira and Mason were hanging out at Mason's house and played some video games to pass the time. "So Akira, why is it that you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet? You are straight right?"

Akira almost choked on his pop, "of course I am!"

"Okay then, but remember, there's no shame in being gay."

"Dude! I'm not gay."

"Fine, fine. But seriously though, haven't you even liked a girl?" Mason questioned curiously and shot down an enemy on the screen at the same time.

"I guess cause I'm too focused on my education right now, plus, who would want to go out with me?" Akira asked his friend.

Mason gave him an 'are you for real?' look. "Buddy, listen to this. You can cook, that's a big turn on for girls, you're also kind and caring and mean it unlike those who simply put it on as an act."

"Thanks man but you just forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Forgot about your player and that I killed you about three times during this whole chat." Akira chuckled lightly and kept playing. With Mason now in full on battle mode, things might be a challenge. Whether or not they took the game seriously.

* * *

The town skyline could be seen from far away, ontop of a nearby building, the other raven haired teen from the group of friends was doing what he liked to do most, watching the beautiful sunset. He didn't realize that a self-proclaimed passerby sat beside him.

"For some reason, this sunset is pretty long." She spoke up. Kain simply gazed at the fiery ball of energy with his piercing emerald orbs, not saying a word. "Kain?" AnnaLisa knew that by now she shouldn't say much and just watched quietly beside him.

Her face heating up as he wrapped an arm around the red head's shoulders and pulled her close so she was leaning on him, she smiled afterwards and closed her eyes, the feeling of his touch making her relax instantly.

* * *

Along the dirt path to a harbour, two people began walking with ferry tickets in their hands. The boy, much taller than the younger girl, simply smiled at her and she smiled back.

"When we get there, will I know everything?"

"Yes, you will."

"But will the bad stuff stay away?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Really Kuya!"

"I promise, little sis."

Their belongings were then boarded as they followed soon after. "Sir, Madam, if you will." A tall fellow dressed in a butlers outfit with red eye and platinum blond hair simply led them to their rooms. "Thank you, David!" She said.

"You're very welcome, Madam." He left the boy and girl in their separate rooms for their journey. The girl sleeping comfortably and innocently as the other simply put his plan to good use.

"Soon," he mumbled beneath the shadows, "_very soon."_

* * *

**Done! Done! Yes this story is now done but just like the other story I posted a long time ago, sequel time! Date when it should be posted by is pending. You probably have a good sense as to what's going to happen but it's not like I'll tell you guys, you just gotta wait!**

**But for now, I bid you adieu my lovelies~!**

**And as usual, review if you'd like but please no flames!**


	28. Disclaimer

**Hey everybody! I bet you didn't expect to see me for a while, huh? Well this isn't really much but I'd just like to give a huge thank you to everybody. This story couldn't have been made possible without the support and kindness from the readers and authors because honestly, there were many times I thought this wasn't good enough for you guys. Apparently it was, I vow to make the next story better than the last!**

**So here, the OC's would like to give out their dedication to their owners as I do not own them whatsoever!**

**Skyala: **Hey there! The one and only SKyala here, giving a great big thanks to PrincessOfDestiny 14 for letting be on tonight!

**Akira: **I'd like to thank 7MukuroRealm7 for creating me.

**Mimi:** KittyKat8888 for letting me on here.

**Mason: **To ToBeSombody ehehe, thanks man!

**Andy:** IcyFeather12

**Me: **Say "thank you". Sorry, he's a bit grumpy v.v

**Andy: **Am not. And thank you very much.

**Maikee: **LeafxGreenx3! Sisters in the story and on fanfiction? Next thing I know you two are related for real.

**Tyron:** To goten22!

**Kain: **Writer Of The Void, cool name btw.

**AnnaLisa: **U-Um, Mew Mew Pachirisu!

**Brian: **And-

**Cross: **Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! It's him! Him!

**Me: **Um...

**Cross: **Hehehehe! My Bri-Bri was created from your Bri-Bri!

**Me: **O/O

**Brian: **As I was saying..., actually yeah that's true. Right after we get paired together, you two get together.

**Cross:** Exactly! To cleggy2100 for making my Bri-Bri! Isn't that sweet? Kufufufu...fanfiction can be like, the next level dating site!

**Me: **I don't think it will...

**Cross: **Well you two probably aren't the only ones who got together via this site.

**Me: **Really? You just had to let that out?

**Cross: **Well they deserve to know my hero was created from yours.

**Me: **Okay, yes, yes. I hate how you control that part of my mind and start moving my body on your will.

**Cross: **Yeah! And al-

**Me: **AND WE'RE DONE HERE FOLKS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Cross: **Nyahaha...Kitten and Cleggy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes two babies in a joint baby carriage!

**Me: **I can't climb. I would enjoy that but he's all the way across the border. People will probably say we're to young to fall in love but screw them. And how do you know if I'm going to have twins? I'm too young at this age!

**Cross: **I can see into your future!

**Me: **O.o

**Cross: **:3

**Me: **Okay, whatevs. Lastly again, thanks so much, couldn't have done it without you all. Ta ta my lovelies~!


End file.
